


Marché conclu - Dramione

by Nigy_3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dramione_remix, Community: dramionedrabble, F/M, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Top Draco Malfoy, dramione - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 60,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigy_3/pseuds/Nigy_3
Summary: Réunis par la force des choses, les deux ennemis de Gryffondor et Serpentard sont contraint de passer du temps ensemble une heure par semaine. Leurs caractère, leurs préjugés et leurs inlassable rivalerie poseront-ils un problème dans leurs tentatives de paix ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il leur faudra trouver une occupation pendant ces nombreuses heures de retenue, une occupation qui changera du tout au tout leur relation.Il faut du temps à deux âmes pour se trouver, mais il est encore plus difficile pour elles de se compléter lorsqu'un si grand écart les sépare. Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy devront combattre leurs instincts s'ils veulent s'unir.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. 12 Square Grimmaurd

C'était la journée la plus chaude du mois, et Hermione confinée au 12, Square Grimmaurd depuis le début de l'été prenait une pause dans l'assainissement de la grande maison de Sirius Black. Allongée de tout son long sur le lit qu'elle venait de désinfecter une nouvelle fois, elle poussa un soupir désespéré à l'idée de devoir très bientôt retourner faire face à toute sorte de créatures cachées dans les recoins de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny Weasley. La plus petite et aussi, la seule fille de la famille nombreuse de Molly et Arthur Weasley.   
Hermione ne pouvait jamais se reposer quelques minutes sans que ses pensées se perdent vers la venue de Harry, dans un futur plus ou moins proche (elle ne savait pas). Ce qu'elle savait bien par contre, c'est que ce dernier serait horriblement énervé contre elle et Ronald Weasley dès son retour parmi eux. Effectivement, Harry Potter serait probablement très en colère ; un mois sans nouvelles (ou presque) de Ron et d'Hermione, sensés être ses meilleurs amis, sensé pouvoir tout se raconter. Les quelques lettres qu'ils avaient pu lui envoyer étaient en vérité sans fond, sans aucun indice sur ce qui pouvait se passer dans le monde magique, ni même sur des choses si futiles que l'endroit où elle passait ses vacances. Définitivement, en repensant aux lettres vides de sens que Hermione lui avait envoyé cet été, elle en vient (comme à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait) à la conclusion que Harry serait furieux. Mais furieux comment ? Serait-il énervé au point de ne plus leur parler ? Ou pire, serait-il énervé au point de leurs crier dessus à pleins poumons ? Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer, mais rien que d'y penser lui tordait les boyaux d'anxiété.  
Au même moment, Ronald Weasley entrait dans la chambre sans frapper comme à son habitude. Il avait un air grave et tenait deux enveloppes dans sa main.   
\- Harry nous a envoyé une lettre, à chacun d'entre nous, même à Sirius, dit Ron, le visage marqué d'une moue révélatrice. Hedwige avait l'air furieuse...  
Il jeta la lettre destinée à Hermione sur le lit où elle s'était relevée à une vitesse folle à l'annonce de son ami. Et tous les deux ouvrirent leurs lettres respectives. 

« Je viens d'être attaqué par des Détraqueurs et on va peut-être me renvoyer de Poudlard. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe et quand je pourrais enfin sortir d'ici. » 

C'était bien pire que ce qu'Hermione avait pût imaginer, il ne restait pas silencieux, et ne semblait pas vouloir crier à pleins poumons, sa rage était telle qu'il parlait clairement et elle pouvait entendre raisonner dans sa tête le ton de reproche calme mais cassant de son ami.   
Ron affichait un visage bien plus marqué par le stress qu'à son arrivé quand Hermione eut finit de lire sa lettre, il semblait presque être à deux doigts de pleurer. Elle sut alors que les deux lettres avaient un contenu identique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Ron avec une voix suraiguë.  
\- Olala. Je ne sais pas..., dit-elle dans un souffle tout en continuant de relire ces deux petites phrases lourdes de sens. Je..., des Détraqueurs ?! C'est impossible.

Les deux amis restèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille encore quelques minutes en ne balbutiant que des bouts de phrases prononcées avec stupeur comme « Renvoyé de Poudlard ?! » ou à nouveau, « Des Détraqueurs ? », avant de se ruer dans la cuisine pour en savoir plus.  
Là, ils retrouvèrent Sirius et plusieurs membres de l'Ordre rassemblés autour de la table où la lettre de Sirius y était couchée. On leur interdira alors de répondre à Harry, ce qui eut comme effet de rassurer Hermione tout en la stressant encore au moins une centaine de fois plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà une dizaines de minutes auparavant.  
Il se passa alors encore trois jours, avant que Harry ne soit escorté par sa garde rapprochée au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Et comme elle l'eut redouté, son ami était d'une humeur exécrable, mais elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Après un certain temps en sa compagnie dans la noble maison des Blacks, Harry semblait toujours avoir beaucoup de rancoeur au fond de lui. Encore une fois, Hermione ne pouvait le lui reprocher.  
Heureusement, après son audience au ministère Harry semblait s'être débarrassé d'un poids qui pesait lourd sur ses épaules, et souriait bien plus, malgré qu'il ait croisé Lucius Malefoy au Ministère, la perspective de retourner à Poudlard sans l'ombre d'un doute l'avait remit sur pieds. Les trois amis étaient alors enchantés de retourner à l'école de sorcellerie ensemble et de commencer une nouvelle année.   
Au tout dernier jour des vacances, Ron ouvra une nouvelle fois à la volée la porte de la chambre d'Hermione et Ginny, tout en lançant une lettre sur le lit de la brune qui était entrain de relire une nouvelle fois l'Histoire de Poudlard.   
Les listes pour l'école ! J'ai déjà donné à Ginny et aux jumeaux les leurs ! Dit-il avant de partir en trombe pour donner sa lettre à Harry dans leur chambre.  
Hermione se dépêcha d'ouvrir l'enveloppe pour découvrir quels ouvrages seraient demandés pour cette année de BUSES. Elle découvrit avec grande satisfaction que plusieurs livres étaient déjà en sa possession et qu'elle les avait déjà lu au moins deux fois chacun. Elle se rendit vite compte que la lettre contenait en réalité deux papiers. Intriguée, elle se rua sur la deuxième page, emplie d'une écriture longue et fine.

« Cher Miss Granger,

Moi, Albus Dumbledor, ai l'honneur de vous annoncer, Miss Granger, qu'en cette nouvelle année à Poudlard vous avez été choisie parmi les élèves de cinquième année de la maison Gryffondor pour honorer la noble tâche de Préfète.   
Nous espérons pouvoir vous faire confiance pour représenter au mieux, aux yeux des professeurs et des autres maisons, le savoir vivre et la bonne tenue de la maison Gryffondor. D'être dans la capacité de guider les élèves de première année dans le droit chemin et de représenter pour eux un modèle d'autorité et de droiture sur lequel ils pourront compter.   
Votre première tâche en tant que préfète de la maison Gryffondor sera de vous rendre dans le compartiment réservé à ces derniers pour discuter de vos prochains devoirs dans le train en direction de Poudlard.  
En vous remerciant, et en vous espérant en bonne santé, je vous prie d'agréer, cher Mrs Granger, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués. 

Albus P.W.B Dumbledor  
Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe  
Président-sorcier du Magenmagot  
Grand Manitou de la Confédération Internationale des Soricers  
Directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle avait été nommée préfète par Dumbledor ! Elle n'avait osé l'imaginer trop souvent de peur d'être déçue. Et d'ailleurs toutes ces histoires d'Ordre du Phénix ou de maison à récurer du sol au plafond lui avait un peu fait oublier cette espérance, mais maintenant la lettre et le magnifique badge prouvait qu'elle était nommée préfète. Etait-il possible que Harry, fut choisit lui aussi ? D'un mouvement rapide elle courra hors de la chambre surexcitée, pour aller rejoindre ses amis et partager sa joie. 

\- Vous avez.. Vous avez eu... ?  
Elle vit directement l'insigne dans la main de Harry et se jeta à son cou en criant.   
\- Oh Harry, je le savais ! S'exclama-t-elle surexcitée. Harry ! Moi aussi !  
Harry la coupa précipitamment pour lui apprendre qu'elle avait fait la plus grosse bourde de sa vie. En effet, ce n'était pas Harry qui avait été élu préfet, mais bien Ron. Elle rougit d'avoir directement imaginé Harry dans ce rôle, et que Ron n'eut jamais effleuré ses pensées.  
Elle se rendit compte que les jumeaux étaient présents et se sentit encore plus honteuse ; contrairement à elle, ils avaient un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.   
Fred, le plus proche d'elle prit un grand plaisir à encadrer ses épaules de son bras et de dire tout haut d'un air très fier :  
\- Surprise ?  
\- Non... Non pas du tout, enfin... Wouaouh, Ron... C'est génial.. ! Je suis super fière de toi, tu as fais... enfin tu es devenu...

L'étreinte de Fred semblait lui brouiller les idées d'autant qu'il la faisait bouger de droite à gauche d'un air de fête. Hermione ne sentait plus son visage et ne savait que dire pour se rattraper, tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle et Ron semblait la maudire d'un regard de braise. Heureusement pour elle sa sauveuse venait de rentrer dans la pièce : Mrs Weasley. Elle était tranquillement venu donner leurs robes de sorciers fraîchement lavées à Ron et Harry.   
Grâce à une généreuse intervention de George pour faire remarquer que l'insigne de préfet de Ron irait merveilleusement bien avec ses robes de sorcier neuves, Mrs Weasley mit peu de temps à comprendre et à réagir grandement à cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Ce qui éclipsa totalement la bourde de Hermione. Fred s'empressa de chuchoter « Sauvée n'est-ce pas ? De rien. » d'un air moqueur. Auquel elle n'hésita pas a répondre : « Vous ne m'avez pas du tout sauvée vous deux ! Je ne sais même pas si vous seriez capable de le faire un jour ! » répliqua-t-elle dans une sorte de chuchotement criard à l'adresse des jumeaux pendant que leur mère et Ron parlaient joyeusement de quel cadeau il pourrait choisir pour fêter son nouveau titre.   
Fred et George s'amusèrent encore un peu à chambrer Ron avant de quitter la pièce qui devint brusquement très silencieuse, laissant Harry et Hermione seuls. 

\- C'est génial Hermione, je suis super fier de toi. Quelle surprise. Dit le brun dans une sorte de fausse exclamation qui rendit à Hermione ses joues de feu.  
\- M-Merci, Harry, désolée pour tout à l'heure... Euh.. Je crois que j'aimerais envoyer une lettre à mes parents pour les prévenir.. Je peux t'emprunter Hedwige ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton mal assuré.  
\- Bien sûr, vas-y fonce. Prends Hedwige ! Dit Harry d'une voix horriblement enjolivée que Hermione n'eut pas de mal à déceler et décida de vite quitter la pièce avec ladite chouette. 

Une fois dans sa chambre Hermione ne put se retenir d'en parler à Ginny, en se disant qu'en ce moment, elle avait la fâcheuse tendance d'énerver tous ceux qui l'entourent. Bien sûr, Ginny lui fit bien comprendre qu'ils étaient tous, comme elle le disait « des idiots finis ».   
Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées durant ces dernières années, le tempérament de Ginny avait tendance à toujours lui remonter le moral et à la faire extrêmement rire. Ce qui lui permettait de trouver un peu de réconfort quand elle en avait besoin.   
Le soir même, une petite fête avait été organisé pour Ron et Hermione, les deux nouveaux préfets, et fierté de la grande famille de l'Ordre. Hermione était enchantée et prête à prendre ses responsabilités très au sérieux, et de rendre Dumbledor et le Professeur McGonagal fiers.   
C'est alors avec une joie non dissimulée qu'elle voulu se rendre presque directement à l'intérieur du train en arrivant sur le quai 9¾ le lendemain matin, accompagnée de Tonks, Fol Oeil, la quasi entièreté de la famille Weasley, et Sirius. Qui avait insisté pour accompagner Harry sous sa forme de chien. Hermione en était sûre, c'était une mauvaise idée.   
En montant à bord du train elle dut cependant rappeler à Harry (et Ron) que Ron et elle se devaient de se rendre tout d'abord dans le compartiment des préfets, et que donc Harry serait seul un moment. Il répondit que ce n'était pas grave avec amertume.   
Le compartiment des préfets se trouvait dans le wagon tout à l'avant du train, Hermione ressentit une pression en se disant qu'elle allait être bien en retard, même si elle avait presque vingt minutes d'avance. 

\- Ron ! Dépêche toi c'est plus les vacances ! Scanda-t-elle à son ami qui s'était arrêté à plusieurs portes pour dire bonjour à des gens qu'Hermione ne pu apercevoir depuis la foule d'élèves qui cherchait un compartiment et qui, au passage l'écrasait contre les parois.  
\- Oui, bah, euh.. Laisse moi deux minutes ok ? S'écria Ron au loin, je dois vraiment voir le... 

Mais elle ne put entendre la fin de sa phrase et décida d'aller directement dans le compartiment des préfets. Elle réussit difficilement à arriver au bout du wagon. Elle se tenait anxieusement devant la porte qui menait au compartiment réservé. Qui semblait extraordinairement belle aux yeux d'Hermione même si rien ne changeait des autres portes des autres wagons. Le seul changement perceptible était que sur la vitre on pouvait y lire « Préfets uniquement » en lettres d'or. Son cœur se tendit et elle allait avancer la main vers la poignée quand elle fut stoppée dans son élan par quelqu'un qui l'agrippa juste avant elle, et l'ouvrit d'un mouvement souple. 

Lorsqu'elle aperçut Drago Malefoy, son cœur se relâcha et toute trace de stress se dissipa, laissant place à une lassitude extrême. 

\- Après moi Granger, dit-il en passant devant elle, puis en lui refermant la porte-coulissante au nez, avec un grand sourire qui dura approximativement une demie-seconde.  
Elle se retrouva alors hébétée devant l'insigne « Préfets uniquement » qui semblait désormais lui rire au nez.


	2. Le quai

Hermione rassembla tout son courage pour faire comme si de rien était et ne pas avoir l'air bête devant les préfets-en-chefs qui devaient se trouver de l'autre côté de cette porte.  
Malheureusement, lorsque Hermione eut fait coulisser la porte, elle remarqua instantanément que les banquettes spacieuses qui se faisaient face et qui étaient séparés d'une table en bois étaient totalement vides. A l'exception de celle de gauche, où Drago Malefoy s'y trouvait nonchalamment assit les jambes croisées, avec un air impassible sur le visage, lui faisant face. 

\- Ah, Granger, quelle surprise. Dit-il d'un ton faussement enjoué.  
\- Parles pour moi... Lâcha Hermione dans sa barbe tout en cherchant des yeux où s'asseoir.  
\- Bien sûr, avec plaisir, je vais parler à ta place. C'est très généreux de ta part de nous offrir à tous ton silence. Comme quoi, tu t'améliores avec les années, comme un bon vin.   
\- Non mais... c'est clair que toi, t'as plutôt tendance à moisir avec le temps, comme un vieux fromage, lâcha sèchement Hermione. Et puis, depuis quand toi tu es préfet ?  
\- Bah, depuis cette année Granger, réveilles-toi, répliqua-t-il ayant l'air réellement inquiet pour la santé mentale d'Hermione. Il me semblait qu'il y allait y avoir plus de monde... Bon, je suppose que la politesse exige que nous devrions avoir une sorte de... conversation ? 

Hermione ne savait pas bien où elle devait se placer, elle comptait aller au plus loin de la fouine. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque des petites plaques dorées sur les tables. Son nom était inscrit sur l'une d'elles, pile en face du Serpentard. La place à la droite de la sienne était réservé pour Ron, mais elle ne parvint pas à lire le nom inscrit à l'envers aux côtés de Malefoy, car le train venait de démarrer et lui fit avoir un mouvement brusque, elle s'assit alors aussitôt avec regret face à la seule personne présente. 

\- Mais qu'est ce qui te prends Malefoy ? Tu me parles, tu me poses des questions, tu veux converser avec moi, tu as l'air joueur et puis le pire, c'est que tu ne m'a pas encore traité de Sang-de-Bourbe, dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur en s'installant.   
\- Ah oui, bah alors justement j'allais y venir !... Mais Drago Malefoy fut coupé par un tumulte de voix et de rires s'engouffrant dans le wagon.  
En effet, Ernie McMilan et Hannah Habot, visiblement les deux préfets de Poufsouffle, suivis d'Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil, ceux de Serdaigle, riaient ensemble chaleureusement. Lorsque le groupe eut trouvé leurs places sur la banquette voisine Hermione remarqua que Pansy Parkinson les suivait d'un air de dégout, et vint s'asseoir directement aux côtés de Drago, le visage de la fille changea remarquablement vite, du dégout à une sorte de joie excessive lorsqu'elle remarqua son nouveau collègue préfet de Serpentard.  
\- Oh Drago ! T'es là, dit-elle d'une voix enjouée. Je t'avais pourtant dis de m'attendre à l'entrée du train !  
\- Oui ben, j'ai du oublier. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton las, tout en se collant du mieux qu'il pouvait à la fenêtre du train.

L’atmosphère auparavant calme du wagon venait de changer du tout au tout à l'arrivée des préfets, un ton chaleureux avait embrumer la pièce de rires et d'exclamations joyeuses, signe de retrouvailles après de longues vacances. Même Pansy Parkinson prenait part aux élans d'affection (presque tous pour Malefoy) et semblait faire un effort pour parler aux autres maisons. Et Hermione se sentait un peu seule malgré les essais des préfets de Poufsouffle de l'inclure dans les conversations. Elle fut bien pressée que Ron daigne enfin la rejoindre, mais où était-il cet idiot ? Malefoy sembla lire dans ses pensées et se pencha par dessus la table, pour lui chuchoter, à peine assez fort pour couvrir les tumultes des conversations alentours : 

\- Alors, la belette t'as laissé tomber ? Tu dois être bien triste de l'avoir comme bras droit, il ne sait même pas venir à l'heure le tout premier jour. Quelle équipe... Tu sais à qui demander, si tu as besoin d'aide Granger, dit-il d'un air narquois tout en tapotant sur l'insigne portant son propre nom, inscrit sur une plaque dorée couchée sur la table de bois.  
Alors si tu crois que je vais te demander de l'aide, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil Malefoy ! Répondit-elle visiblement à cours d'excuse pour son ami, Ron... Ron à simplement du régler quelque chose d'important ! 

Au même moment, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée sur un rouquin visiblement aux anges, les bras pleins de sucreries. Malefoy souffla du nez d'un air moqueur en se redressant contre la banquette les bras croisés, satisfait. Le regard flamboyant vers Hermione, arquant un sourcil l'air de dire « Quelque chose d'important tu viens de dire ? ».  
Ron s'assit lourdement à côté d'elle, en expliquant joyeusement qu'un élève de première année lui avait offert tous ces bonbons sans raison, l'air surexcité. Hermione ne put s’empêcher de faire la moue à l'idée que Malefoy avait certainement le sentiment d'avoir marqué un point. Les préfets en chefs les avaient rejoins un peu plus tard pour leur faire part de ce en quoi consistait leurs devoirs de préfets. Rien de ce qu'ils annoncèrent surpris Hermione qui était déjà au courant des devoirs qu'ils leurs étaient demandés tout au long de l'année. Et elle ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une rage folle à la vue de Pansy Parkinson roucoulant autour de Malefoy tout le long des annonces importantes. Et lui donnant des coups dans les tibias, disait-elle « sans faire exprès », une bonne vingtaine de fois. A la sortie du wagon elle donna directement une tape dans l'épaule de Ron. 

\- Aouch ! Hermione ?  
\- Espèce de gros balourd ! T'étais obligé de nous faire honte comme ça ? S'exclama Hermione d'un air de supplication.  
\- Quoi ? S'exclama Ron, réellement choqué. Oh Hermione arrête maintenant, t'es vraiment pas drôle du tout, tu sais pas t'amuser ou quoi ? J'ai eu des bonbons gratuits, tu devrais être contente. En voyant la tête que faisait Hermione, Ron se rendit compte qu'il y a peut-être été un peu fort, et rajouta : En fait tu es jalouse tu en voulais n'est ce pas ? D'un ton blagueur, en avançant ses bras pleins vers elle.

Hermione, d'abord choquée de ses paroles, ne put s’empêcher de rire, avant de le pousser jusqu'à l'arrière du wagon avec entrain, et un regain de bonne humeur. Tandis que Ron se demandait à voix haute si il n'aurait pas du partager avec les autres préfets.   
Après tout, ce n'est que Malefoy, que Ron soit en retard, à l'heure ou en avance, il l'aurait de toutes façons charrié. Et Hermione se dit qu'elle ne devait pas tenir rigueur à Ron d'avoir plus ou moins sous entendu qu'elle était une rabat-joie. Ron était comme ça après tout.   
En arrivant dans le compartiment où se trouvait Harry, Ginny, Luna et Neville, Hermione put enfin relâcher la pression après que Ron ait annoncé le nouveau préfet de Serpentard.  
\- Et devine qui l'accompagne dans cette noble tâche de nous casser les bonbons jusqu'à la fin de l'année... Pansy Parkinson ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment a-t-elle fait pour être préfète, elle qui est plus bête qu'un troll de montagne !

Après avoir passé un bon moment à discuter des nouveaux préfets de chaque maison, l'ambiance redevint bonne enfant avec un Ron qui se moquait allégrement de Goyle, pressé de pouvoir certainement très bientôt lui donner une punition sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione. Les sujets de discussions fusèrent pendant plusieurs heures dans la bonne humeur générale jusqu'à ce que le compartiment s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois laissant place à Drago Malefoy accompagné de ses deux Bulldogs ; Crabbe et Goyle.   
Et Harry, dans leurs course effréné à « qui sera le plus exécrable des deux », ne pu s’empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche le premier 

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ?  
\- Tutut, Potter, enfin. Dit Malefoy de sa voix trainante. Poli. Ou je risque de devoir te donner une retenue.   
Malefoy avait bien grandit, il devait avoir gagné encore une dizaines de centimètres mais son teint restait tout aussi pâle que ses cheveux, et Hermione eut la réflexion qu'il ne devait certainement pas passer ses vacances au soleil.   
\- Alors Potter, ça fait quoi d'être derrière Weasley pour une fois ?  
Voyant la réaction de son ami Hermione préféra se lever et faire face à Drago qui bloquait l’encadrement de la porte de ses bras. Dans l'espoir qu'il reporte toute son attention sur elle et évitant ainsi à Harry de dire une bêtise qu'il pourrait regretter.   
\- Fiche le camp Malefoy, ou alors moi je te ferais partir.  
\- Ouhouh, Granger mord cette année ! Ironisa-t-il avec les rires de Crabbe et Goyle derrière lui. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire Granger, essayer de me frapper à nouveau, comme la Sang-de-Bourbe que tu es ?   
\- Et toi Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, aller pleurer chez ton papa ? Clama Harry, derrière Hermione.  
Les lèvres de Drago se pincèrent et toute trace de sourire ou d'humour disparut de son visage. Il lâcha l'encadrement de la porte et dans un dernier regard à Harry il ajouta :  
\- Fais très attention Potter, cette année je vais pas te lâcher, je vais te suivre à la trace. Comme un chien.  
À ces mots ses sourcils se arquèrent, il regarda Hermione dans les yeux un dernière fois avant de quitter fièrement le compartiment. Il avait définitivement marqué un point. Harry semblait déconfit, il avait compris où Malefoy voulait en venir.   
\- Tiens Hermione, tu me passe un autre chocogrenouille ? Demanda Ron qui semblait n'avoir rien remarqué.  
\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de prendre partit pour moi Hermione. A moins que, encore une fois, Dumbledor t'ai donné l'ordre de m'empêcher de vivre par moi même. Et qu'il te sois impossible de ne pas écouter les ordres des professeurs à la lettre. C'est pitoyable. Dit-il dans sa barbe.

Elle était si choquée des mots de son ami qu'elle n'osa même pas répondre. Comme aux débuts de ses vacances, elle se dit que Harry avait le droit d'être en colère. Elle se laissait alors faire.  
Hermione et Harry, pour le reste du voyage semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées qui de toutes évidences, devaient se rejoindre. Hermione le savait, Sirius n'aurait jamais du les escorter jusqu'à la gare, mais elle se garda bien de le dire, de peur de s'attirer les foudres d'Harry à nouveaux.

Il faudrait bientôt enfiler les robes de sorciers, et il serait enfin temps pour Hermione et Ron de superviser la descente du train. La mission semblait se passer à merveille pour Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendre une voix trainante qu'elle connaissait si bien, semblant crier contre quelqu'un sur le quai. Elle se rua parmi les élèves tout aussi petits les uns que les autres, sa tête blonde dépassait de plusieurs centimètres ainsi que celles de ses deux acolytes plusieurs mètres devant elle. Il s'en prenait à un première année, blond avec des lunettes qui semblait effrayé.

\- Je te jure que si tu recommences je n'hésiterais pas à...  
\- Malfoy ! Cria-t-elle par dessus encore plusieurs petites têtes qui les séparaient, elle et la bande de Serpentards.  
Arrivée à son niveau, elle le tira par la manche de sa robe pour libérer le passage et l'emmener plus loin, et le pauvre première année en profita pour filer au plus vite, suivit de Crabbe et Goyle.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques déjà à cracher ton venin si tôt?  
\- Ça te regardes, peut-être ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire ? Répondit-il sur un ton bourru.  
\- J'hésiterais pas à te signaler si tu continues à te comporter comme ça Malefoy ! Sois un peu digne de ton insigne bon-sang !   
A ces mots, toute son attention se porta sur elle, il avait un air de défi, un air grave. Il se pencha vers elle pour arriver à sa hauteur, les mains dans les poches. Leurs visages bien plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Une étincelle pleine de fougue passa devant ses yeux. 

\- Si tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de mon insigne tu te trompes Granger, par contre, ne crois pas que tu puisses me provoquer ainsi sans représailles... Il lui fit relever la tête du bout de ses doigts. Tu risquerais de le regretter... Puis dans un petit mouvement brusque de sa main, il repoussa le visage de la jeune fille avant de se retourner et de se mêler à nouveau à la foule d'élèves d'un pas nonchalant, ne se gardant pas d'en pousser deux ou trois au passage. 

Pour la première fois, Hermione Granger ressentit un pointe de peur au fond d'elle. Depuis sa première année à Poudlard, la jeune fille avait dû faire face aux nombreuses reproches, insultes, gestes déplacés et autres menaces de la part du fils Malefoy. Mais elle avait toujours sut passer outre, elle savait bien qu'au final, ce n'était que des mots. Et que c'était à elle de choisir si ils l'impacteraient ou non. Elle avait toujours choisit que non, Malefoy ne lui ferait pas peur, et savait au fond d'elle que ses menaces n'en étaient pas vraiment.  
Mais jamais, Drago Malefoy n'avait touché ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveux d'Hermione, jamais il ne s'était approché si près d'elle, et jamais elle n'avait vu cette lueur dans ses yeux. Etait-elle allé trop loin ?   
Hermione préféra chasser ses doutes de son esprit et vite retrouver ses amis. Se gardant bien de leur raconter son altercation avec le Serpentard en détails.


	3. Un élève manquant

La nuit étoilée était déjà tombée depuis bien longtemps quand les trois amis eurent rejoins la Grande Salle, pour le fameux dîner de début d'année et la répartition du Choixpeau. L'absence d'Hagrid à la table des professeurs se faisait lourdement remarquer, ainsi que la présence d'un membre du magenmagot, étrangement vêtue de rose de la tête aux pieds, auquel Harry avait dut faire face lors de son audience au Ministère.  
Il ne fallut que quelques phrases et petits ricanements du professeur Ombrage, pour qu'Hermione comprenne la noirceur de la situation et se sente anxieuse ; le ministère s'implique dans les affaires de l'école. Et l'ombre menaçante de changements se faisait percevoir dans l'annonce sinistre de la nouvelle professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.  
Et la nouvelle chanson du Choixpeau ne dissipait guerre cette impression, des jours sombres pour Poudlard et pour le monde magique semblaient pointer le bout de leurs nez selon lui. Et l'union entre tous était des plus importante, l'union des quatre maisons semblait tenir à cœur au vieux chapeau rapiécé qui annonçait un mauvais présage. Et Hermione, lors de cette annonce ne put s’empêcher de fixer la table des Serpentards, et surtout un blond platine reconnaissable de loin. Se disant que le temps des plaisanteries et des rivalités enfantines avait bien changé, et qu'après l'année passée et la résurrection de Voldemort lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait installé une ombre lourde de sens sur l'école de Poudlard, changeant la vision des élèves et professeurs du tout au tout. Du moins, pour ceux qui croyaient en l'histoire de Harry.  
Elle se dit aussi que, depuis la fin de l'année dernière, son amitié avec Harry et Ron avait connu des hauts et des bas. Même si Hermione ne pouvait comprendre comment se sentait Harry, et essayer d'accepter ses sautes d'humeurs, il était aussi difficile pour Hermione de se laisser rabaisser ainsi. L'union entre les maisons demandée cette année par le Choixpeau semblait plus difficile sachant que même l'union entre amis était mise à l'épreuve.  
Heureusement pour elle, la vision de ses deux amis se chuchotant des âneries en pouffant de rire lui rendit le cœur plus léger. Et la répartition des premières année paraissait bien plus insouciante et gai que le ton des deux annonces précédentes, ce qui permit à Hermione de se détendre et de profiter du festin tranquillement. Bientôt il serait temps de conduire les plus jeunes dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et elle pourrait enfin se plonger dans un sommeil qui ne pouvait lui faire que le plus grand bien.  
Malheureusement, rien ne se passa décidément comme prévu aujourd'hui, et Hermione remarqua vite en faisant le compte dans la salle commune qu'il manquait bien un élève. 

\- Où est le jeune Matthew Mockins ? Scanda Hermione entourée de petites têtes qui la regardaient incrédules. Quelqu'un l'a-t-il vu ?  
\- Euh... Oui... Oui, s'éleva une petite voix tremblante. Il était près de moi pendant le dîner... Mais après ça, je ne sais pas... Désolé...  
\- Personne d'autre ne l'a vu après le dîner ? Demanda Ron visiblement sous pression  
Presque toutes les têtes dessinaient un petit « non » timide de la tête. Un silence lourd s'était abattu sur la salle. Hermione prit Ron en aparté.  
\- Bon... Ecoutes, je vais aller voir dans les couloirs pour essayer de le trouver, d'accord ?  
\- Je t'accompagne Hermione ! Dit-il, l'air inquiet.  
\- Non, ça ira pour moi, toi tu dois rester ici, et pourquoi pas même devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Il risquerait de venir ou de passer devant, ou encore pire... d'être escorté par un professeur et dans ce cas je crois qu'on se ferait tuer si jamais personne ne l'attendait devant.  
Le visage de Ron se liquéfia devant l'idée d'un Rogue furieux tenant par le bras le petit Matthew.  
\- Euh, tu ne veux pas que j'y aille moi ? Tenta le rouquin.  
\- Non, je serais plus rapide je connais parfaitement le château, aller j'y vais ! Je fais au plus vite, d'accord ? Dit-elle en passant par le trou de la sortie que le cadre cachait. Explique à ceux qui sont là où sont leurs dortoirs pour moi, ok ? 

Mais Hermione n'eut pas besoin de réponse et fut déjà partie, elle courait dans les escaliers sinueux de l'école, à la recherche du petit Matthew, ayant la description physique qu'un camarade lui avait fournit en tête. Où peut-il bien être ? Elle décida d'aller devant la Grande Salle en se disant que peut-être il ne savait pas où aller, et attendait sagement devant.  
Bien sûr, ça aurait été trop facile, se dit Hermione une fois arrivée devant l'immense porte, où personne ne s'y trouvait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, comment avait-elle pu perdre un élève, elle eut envie de se donner un gifle ; c'était le premier jour, et tout semblait déjà s'écrouler autour d'elle. Elle hésita un instant, devant les grands escaliers, était-il monté ? Était-il descendu vers les cachots ? Peu importe, elle se dit qu'il était certainement plus judicieux de commencer par le bas, puis remonter petit à petit le château, il devait bien être quelque part. Elle courut alors en direction des cachots, la boule au ventre.  
Hors d'haleine, elle entendit une voix venant du fond du couloir, près de la salle des potions de Rogue. Ça devait être lui ! Elle cria alors le nom du jeune Gryffondor tout en se dépêchant de rejoindre la petite voix. 

\- Peeetit, petit, petit, petiiiiit... scanda une voix sonore.  
\- Matth- Hermione s'arrêta net en apercevant qui se tenait au fond du couloir.  
Drago Malefoy lui aussi se stoppa, il était à moitié penché et semblait chercher quelque chose, en frictionnant le bout de ses doigts d'une manière étrange. Dès qu'il aperçu la jeune fille il se redressa.  
\- Tu cherches quelqu'un, Granger ?  
\- Toi, tu cherches... quelque chose ? Un animal ? Demanda-t-elle, sérieusement intriguée.  
\- Non, en fait je cherche une élève.  
Hermione ne put retenir un rire de stupéfaction.  
\- Tu... Tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça qu'on appelle un être humain ? Dit-elle, amusée.  
\- Et toi, tu avais l'air déçue en me voyant. C'est pas généralement l'effet que je fais aux filles, répondit-il un rictus aux lèvres. J'en déduis donc que tu espérais voir quelqu'un d'autre. Et en jugeant comme tu as l'air essoufflée, toi aussi, tu cherches quelqu'un. Je me trompe ?  
\- Touché. Je cherche aussi un élève, en fait... Matthew Mockins, un petit blond à lunettes. Je sais pas du tout où il a pu aller. Et je...  
\- Je cherche sa sœur, Elena Mockins, la coupa-t-il, vérifiant le nom qu'il avait écrit au stylo sur sa main. Ça m'avance déjà bien de savoir que si elle n'est pas là c'est qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose avec son frère. Puis le blond souffla longuement. Ça me tue déjà cette connerie de préfet.  
Il semblait recommencer à vagabonder dans le couloir, et vouloir se diriger vers les marches menant au couloir principal juste derrière la jeune fille, les mains dans les poches en passant devant elle.  
\- Attends Malefoy, on devrait les chercher ensemble non ? Ils doivent forcément être tous les deux, si ils sont frère et sœur, c'est pas une coïncidence qu'ils manquent tous les deux à l'appel. Je-  
\- Je croyais que tu voulais me faire signaler, avant ? Tu sais lors notre petite conversation sur le quai ? Dit-il de sa voix trainante en se dirigeant à son niveau, son sourire en coin toujours plaqué sur le visage. Tu sais quoi, je pense que je vais suivre tes conseils, et « être digne de mon insigne » en allant dire à McGonagall comment Miss-Parfaite a perdu un tout petit, riquiqui, élève. Et toi Granger, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Presque chuchotant le Serpentard semblait fier. Baisse cette baguette ! S'écria-t-il tout à coup, plus aucune trace d'amusement perceptible.

En effet, plus Malefoy s'approchait d'elle plus Hermione avait agrippé sa baguette magique fermement dans sa poche. Elle l'avait doucement sortie et se tenait prête à se défendre. Comment avait-il pu la voir ?

\- Expelliarmus ! S'écria une voix aiguë provenant de l'escalier. 

Mais le sort toucha Hermione de plein fouet. Elle fut projeté en arrière se cognant contre le mur sans avoir vu qui était son agresseur. Elle se releva douloureusement, la baguette pointée vers les escaliers. Pansy Parkinson s'y tenait très fièrement, la baguette sortie.

\- Voilà ta place sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Cria-t-elle d'un air triomphant.  
\- Je t'avais dis de baisser cette baguette, Parkinson ! Espèce d'idiote ! S'écria Drago, qui se dirigeait à présent vers cette dernière d'un pas extraordinairement rapide.  
Il parut un instant à Hermione que Drago semblait être prêt à en venir aux mains avec Pansy, mais lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, il continua simplement à crier, l'écrasant de toute sa taille tandis que Parkinson reculait, beaucoup moins assurée à présent. 

\- Mais Drago ! Elle avait sortie sa baguette ! Cette sang-de-bourbe voulait te lancer un sort ! Dit-elle d'un air réprobateur, pointant Hermione de sa baguette. Je voulais t'aider !  
\- Je. N'ai. Pas. Besoin. D'aide ! Clama-t-il férocement. Je t'avais dis de rester devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune et de m'attendre sagement Pansy, n'est-ce pas ?  
Aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de la bouche de celle qui venait d'envoyer Hermione valser plusieurs mètres derrière.  
\- N'EST CE PAS ? Répéta Malefoy d'un air de défi.  
\- Oui...  
\- Ce qui se passe entre Granger et moi ne te concerne en aucun cas ! Si elle avait voulu me jeter un sort, c'était mon problème. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, et certainement pas pour me défendre. Dit-il, d'une voix plus calme dorénavant, mais toujours pleine de reproche. Maintenant, Pansy, dis-moi, tu as quitté l'entrée de la Salle Commune. Comment savoir que la petite Mokins n'a pas réussit à retrouver son chemin, ou qu'elle ne s'est pas faite escorté par un professeur qui est tombé sur elle ? Hm ? 

Hermione qui assistait à ce désastre, la baguette toujours pointée contre son agresseur, sentait bouillonner la rage enfouie en elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus, tout le monde semblait se moquer d'elle, elle ne pouvait plus entendre leurs reproches, leurs répliques cinglantes à son encontre, elle qui ne voulait qu'aider ! Pourtant Harry, semblait toujours fou de rage contre elle, Ron ne cessait de se moquer de son implication dans la SALE, ni Sirius ni Harry ne semblaient prendre au sérieux ses inquiétudes face à la sécurité de l'Ordre. Personne ne semblait comprendre la gravité de la situation suite à l'implication d'Ombrage dans l'école. Ron ne prenait pas au sérieux son rôle de préfet, Malefoy n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, elle avait perdu un élève et maintenant, Pansy Parkinson voulait lui faire du mal ?

\- Cette Sang-de-Bourbe ne mérite pas d'être ici ! Elle ne mérite pas d'être préfète avec nous, avec toi ! Elle devrait retourner chez ses sales moldus de parents dégoûtants ! Siffla Parkinson

C'était de trop. Hermione se précipita vers elle, comme un loup prêt à mordre. Elle ne contrôlait même plus ses mouvements, Malefoy tenta de la stopper en pleine course vers Pansy, il la maintenait fermement pendant qu'elle se débattait, mais Hermione utilisa sa baguette et tenta de stupéfixer son ennemie, elle la rata. C'était le début de la bataille.

Dans la confusion absolue de la scène, des jets de lumières de plusieurs couleurs projetés un peu partout semblaient illuminer le couloir sinistre des cachots. Pansy se mit à courir, éclairée par des lumières, une fois bleue, une fois rouge... Hermione et Drago sur ses talons. Aucun des trois ne savait réellement contre qui il se battait. Hermione voulait voir la bouche de Pansy Parkinson close, elle-même voulait voir Hermione hors du château, si possible à l'infirmerie ou mieux, à Ste-Mangouste. Drago, dans la confusion ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, hormis que cela cesse. Les différents sortilèges lancés à tout vas, ricochaient, heurtaient les murs de pierres, les statues ou les tableaux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver là.  
\- Lâche moi Malefoy ! Je te jure que je vais lui faire fermer sa petite bouche dégoûtante ! Cria-t-elle, Drago tentant de la rattraper, lui agrippant parfois le bas ou les épaules dans sa course mais Hermione était bien trop enragée.  
Pansy se réfugia dans la salle des potions de Rogue, se cachant derrière les bureaux, les chaudrons, et tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, lançant des sorts derrière elle. Suivie de près par les deux autres préfets, Drago tentant de retenir Hermione en vain. Très rapidement, la salle qui avait été préparée pour les cours du lendemain, était recouverte de verre brisé, de fioles pulvérisées, de liquides de toutes les couleurs. Certains produisant des bulles au contact du sol, d'autres des étincelles, et d'autres encore de la fumée noircie qui commençait à embuer toute la pièce. Aucun des trois élèves n'avait de vision claire dorénavant, un sorte de gros nuage noir emplissait la pièce, du sol au plafond.  
C'était plus calme, les trois élèves, se cachaient, les sorts étaient lancés avec plus de précaution au moindre mouvement.  
Hermione évita de peu un éclair de lumière bleu jaillissant soudain de la fumée qui brisa un chaudron vide juste à côté de son oreille. Elle vit une ombre bouger rapidement à sa droite, entre deux tables de cours renversées. Elle courut se jeter sur elle, prête à en venir aux mains, à la façon si « dégoûtante des moldus », pour apprendre les bonnes manières à cette ogre de Pansy Parkinson.  
Se jetant sur l'ombre mouvante, la plaquant au sol vivement en l'écrasant de tout son poids, elle était prête à la frapper quand une voix bien connu vint briser toute forme de duel, et sembla stopper net n'importe quelle action. Il semblait même que les potions avaient arrêté de produire des étincelles. 

\- ARRÊTEZ CA TOUT DE SUITE !

La voix cinglante s'était faite suivre par une vision redevenue entièrement nette, plus aucune épaisse brume noire n'était à déplorer et un silence menaçant s’était abattu sur la classe. Hermione, le poing figé en l'air regardait avec étonnement le professeur McGonagall à l'entrée de la classe, un air de profonde déception sur le visage. Derrière elle, Rusard le concierge tenant fièrement et fermement par le bras deux petits élèves blonds à lunettes qui se cachaient derrière lui.  
Hermione, prit enfin conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire, et ce dont elle devait avoir l'air, assise à califourchon sur un élève au sol, le poing en l'air, prête à le frapper. Avec des gros yeux, elle baissa doucement le poing pour regarder sous elle.  
Drago Malefoy, à moitié relevé sur ses coudes regardait la porte d'un air affolé. Ils se regardèrent enfin, prenant conscience de tout ce qu'il s'était passé quelques secondes auparavant. Hermione comprenant que l'ombre qu'elle avait aperçut et sur qui elle s'était jetée n'était pas Pansy Parkinson mais bien Drago Malefoy. Elle se releva, prit la main du blond et l'aida à se relever aussi vite qu'un éclair. Ils faisaient alors face à une McGonagall en furie, droits comme des piquets. Aucun n'osait prendre la parole en premier pour tenter de défendre l'indéfendable. Derrière eux, quelques fioles renversées faisaient des petits bruits et crachaient encore de la petite fumée de différentes couleurs. 

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ! Dit-elle d'une voix portante. Par Merlin, qu'est ce que vous avez fait de cette salle ? Miss Granger, je m'attendais à mieux de votre part... Monsieur Malefoy... Elle marqua une pause. Etiez-vous même au courant que deux de vos élèves respectifs manquaient, ou bien étiez-vous trop occupés à vous battre ? Rusard les as retrouvés dans les toilettes des cachots, apeurés de votre stupide bagarre après s'être perdus dans le château ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? Ils auraient pu se prendre un sort perdu ! Je ne veux même pas savoir la raison de votre discorde !

A ces mots, Hermione et Drago se regardèrent d'un air entendu : il manquait la raison de leur discorde. Pansy. Où était-elle ? Hermione en était sûre, elle avait profité du nuage de fumée pour s'enfuir. 

\- Et avez vous même remarqué dans quel état vous avez mis cette classe ? Reprit-elle. Croyez-vous que Monsieur Rusard n'a que ça a faire de devoir la nettoyer de fond-en-combles?

À ces mots, le concierge se pencha pour chuchoter longuement à l'oreille du professeur McGonagall, en souriant bien trop au goût des deux préfets. Ils eurent un air entendu. 

\- Mr. Rusard, me propose, et je suis tout à fait d'accord, que vous deviez nettoyer cette salle à sa place dorénavant.

Hermione se dit que ce ne serait pas très grave, quelques coups de baguettes suffiraient à remettre en place ce désordre, et s'attendait tout d'abord à une retenue pendant au moins un mois.

\- Sans baguettes. Cela vous remettra très probablement les idées en places. Et ce, tous les vendredis, pour le reste de l'année. Ça vous permettra peut-être de comprendre à quel point le travail de concierge est difficile, et à quel point respecter le travail des autres est important. Vous serez alors en retenue, dans cette salle, pendant une heure entière tous les vendredi de 21 heure à 22 heure. Je ne veux plus, jamais, vous voir l'un sur l'autre prêt à vous battre ni à l'aide de vos baguettes, et encore moins avec vos poings, vous m'entendez ?  
Ils acquiescèrent rapidement de la tête, Hermione une mine déconfite, et Drago bizarrement insondable. 

\- En espérant que ce temps forcé à passer ensemble vous servira de leçon, et vous fera du bien. Vous l'avez cherché, et vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous même. Soyez heureux que je ne vous retire pas vos insignes. Dit-elle d'un ton sec. Bien. Donnez vos baguettes à Mr. Rusard. Vous commencez de suite. 

D'un coup de baguette magique, le professeur McGonagall fit disparaitre les liquides potentiellement dangereux du sol et des tables. Et Rusard, jeta à leurs pieds tout un attirail de nettoyage, et leur prit violemment des mains leurs baguettes, ricanant gracieusement.

\- Bien, cette porte restera close pendant une heure. Rusard, laissez moi ces deux jeunes gens, s'il vous plait, dit-elle en parlant de Matthew et Elena Mockins. Je vais les raccompagner à leurs salles communes respectives. Suivez moi !

Puis la porte se referma sur un Rusard leur lançant un regard triomphant. Et ils se retrouvèrent seuls. L'ambiance dans la pièce était si tendue qu'il fallut presque une minute entière à Hermione pour oser se retourner.


	4. À double tranchant

Drago était de dos et faisait face à l'état lamentable de la salle des potions, les mains dans les poches, sans piper mot.  
Hermione se retrouvait dans un état d'extrême gêne. C'était par sa faute qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux punis pendant le reste de leur année, elle avait perdu la raison pendant un instant et maintenant, elle le regretterait amèrement le long de sa cinquième année, devant se retrouver seule avec son pire ennemi. Mais le pire actuellement, était que son ennemi de toujours, qui se retrouvait puni pour le reste l'année par la faute d'une sang-de-bourbe, restait silencieux. Et ne daignait même pas lui lancer un regard réprobateur, il ne disait rien. Ne semblait en aucun cas énervé.  
Et pourtant Merlin sait que Drago Malefoy était constitué différemment des êtres humains normaux : son corps était constitué à 70% de rage, dont au moins 40% réservé seulement pour le trio de Gryffondor. Jamais Hermione n'avait été dans la même pièce qu'un Drago calme, ne daignant même pas l'insulter ou la provoquer. Et c'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait put imaginer. C'était la pire punition que Drago ait pu lui faire : ne rien dire.  
Soudain, (elle pensait être dans un cauchemar à ce stade) Drago Malefoy commença à rassembler les tabourets éparpillés au sol, et les déposer dans un coin pour libérer le passage. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il empoigna un balai donné par Rusard. Hermione était abasourdie. Elle n'osait pas bouger, et se dit un instant qu'elle était peut-être devenue invisible de honte, car dans ce cas cela aurait expliqué le silence du blond. Mais il se tourna vers elle, deux balais dans les mains. Elle n'était donc pas invisible.   
\- Bon Granger, tu t'y mets ? Demanda-t-il en lui lançant le balai qu'elle rattrapa avec stupeur.  
\- Euh oui... Oui, désolée.. Balbutia-t-elle.  
Et ils passèrent un temps inconnu qui semblait pour Hermione être des heures, à nettoyer la salle sans aucune aide magique. L'ambiance dans la classe était horriblement tendue, du moins, du point de vue d'Hermione, car Drago semblait étrangement calme. Même si Hermione remarquait du coin de l'oeil qu'il n'avait parfois aucune idée de comment faire pour ramasser tel ou tel objet sans sa baguette. Ce fut la première fois depuis le début de leur scolarité que Miss Granger et Mr. Malefoy avaient, entre guillemets, travaillés en équipe. Et ils travaillèrent en réalité extrêmement vite.  
Pendant ce qui semblait être la troisième heure de retenue pour la brune, ils avaient approximativement terminé et la pièce était méconnaissable, les tabourets et les tables étaient à leurs place et le sol brillait à nouveau, ce qui d'ailleurs n'avait jamais été le cas depuis cinq années qu'ils étaient ici.   
Drago n'était plus qu'en chemise, ce qui était aussi le cas d'Hermione, car c'était un exercice très physique et Malefoy semblait en nage. Ils ne leurs restait plus qu'à ramasser les bouts de verres et à ranger les objets de nettoyages. Hermione s'occupait de ranger tandis que Drago se dirigeait vers la pile de bouts de verres brisés.  
Enfin, elle espérait que l'heure finirait rapidement quand ils auraient finit, car rester avec Drago Malefoy en ayant un travail à faire était une chose mais rester avec Drago dans un état d'esprit inconnu et étrange, dans une pièce fermée, sans aucune distraction était autre chose. 

\- AIE ! S'écria Drago dans un juron.  
Hermione se retourna pour retrouver Drago penché sur la pile jonchant le sol, tenant sa main fermement. Elle était en sang. Il en coulait de petites gouttes sur le verre brisé.   
Elle se hâta vers lui, lui fit ouvrir la main : sa paume était ouverte et des morceaux de verres étaient enfoncés dans la plaie. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette, et que Hermione non plus.  
La porte était close et elle ne se rouvrira pas avant la fin de l'heure. Elle ne pouvait ni l'emmener chez Madame Pomfresh ni utiliser sa baguette, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle n'avait pas de quoi ni le temps nécessaire pour réaliser une potion pour les blessures. Et elle remarqua dans la précipitation, que même là, Drago Malefoy ne semblait montrer aucune rage. Bien sûr, il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui a mal, mais contrairement à d'habitude, contrairement aux nombreuses fois où il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie pour blessures minimes, en clamant qu'il allait mourir et que son père en entendra parler, cette fois il n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Ne pouvait-il donc pas lui crier dessus ?!  
\- Qu'est ce que je fais Malfoy ? Cria-t-elle en panique  
\- J'en sais rien moi, Granger ! C'est toi qui es née dans une famille moldue ! Cria-t-il en tant que réponse.  
Son cœur fit un bond, l'idée « naître dans une famille moldue » n'avait jamais été prononcé par la bouche de Malefoy que par « Sang-de-Bourbe », ce commentaire n'était pas un compliment mais il sonnait mieux. Un idée lui traversa l'esprit aussi vite qu'un éclair, elle pensa à voix haute :   
\- Mais oui bien sûr ! Fais attention à ne pas trop appuyer tu risquerais d'enfoncer le verre plus profondément, conseilla-t-elle. Attends !   
\- Merci, j'y avais pas pensé Granger, j'étais entrain de les enfoncer un par un dans ma main.  
Elle ne l'écoutait même pas, se relevant et accourant déjà vers le bureau tout propre de Rogue. Les ustensiles avaient été remis à leurs place par Hermione, et elle se disait bien qu'en rangeant elle avait aperçut une petite pince. Elle l'a prit, et dans son champ de vision elle remarqua une grosse fiole surpenamment intact avec une étiquette « alcool 90° » servant certainement à désinfecter les ustensiles, parfait. Elle l'a prit aussi et accourut vers un tabouret au fond de la classe où était posé sa robe de sorcière. Elle arracha un long morceau, et se redirigea vers le Serpentard tenant toujours sa propre main ensanglantée, assit à même le sol. Elle s'agenouilla face à lui, prit sa main dans la sienne, le blond eut un petit mouvement de recule, mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour les stupides règles instaurées entre ennemis commun. Par contre, elle n'osait pas vraiment lui faire face, être concentrée sur la main ensanglantée sans le regarder était un meilleur plan.  
\- … Ça va faire mal Malefoy, je vais pas m'excuser, mais prépare toi.  
\- Comment ça tu vas pa-... BORDEL GRANGER, s'écria-t-il, récitant tous les gros mots qu'ils connaissait par ordre alphabétique.  
Elle n'avait pas vraiment attendu qu'il se prépare et avait retiré le plus gros bout d'un coup sec, du sang coulait plus abondamment encore maintenant. La peur lui tordait les entrailles et elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir calmement et les cris du Serpentard ne l'aidaient pas vraiment.   
\- Ferme la Malefoy ! Cria-t-elle, au bord des larmes. Un silence s'était soudain installé dans la classe.   
\- Granger, calmes toi. Ça va le faire. Dit-il d'une voix soudainement un peu plus calme.   
Elle n'osait toujours pas relever la tête vers le blond, pourtant ses mots semblaient un peu la calmer, elle prit une grande inspiration, et la vision de la main de Malefoy sembla soudain moins floue. Elle attrapa la fiole d'alcool à 90°.  
\- Prêt ? Demanda-t-elle.  
Il prit le morceau du pan de sa robe qu'elle avait arraché et le plaça dans sa bouche, puis il articula un grognement qui voulait certainement dire « Prêt. ». Plusieurs douloureuses minutes plus tard, Hermione avait terminé d'enlever tous les bouts de verres et avait fait un bandage approximatif avec le tissus autour de la main de Drago Malefoy.  
\- Ça suffira jusqu'à ce que tu ailles à l'infirmerie.  
Mais la porte de la classe n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de s'ouvrir pour l'instant. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et releva la tête vers le Serpentard. Tous deux étaient toujours assit à même le sol dans un coin de la salle de potions. Et Hermione tenait toujours la main bandée de Drago dans la sienne. Il ne semblait toujours pas furieux, il semblait même calme malgré son visage et ses yeux rougit par la douleur.   
\- Ecoutes Malefoy, je... Je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé, tu n'aurais pas dû être mêlé à ça. Je m'excuse que tu sois collé avec moi, à la place de Parkinson. Il faut être adulte maintenant, et voilà... Je ne pensais pas un jour m'excuser auprès de toi. Mais pour une fois, que ce soit toi ou n'importe qui, je me dois de te demander pardon...

Elle releva les yeux vers le blond, s'attendant à ce qu'enfin il s'en prenne à elle ; elle l'aurait mérité. Mais rien. Il ne prononça pas un mot.  
Pourquoi ne lui criait-il pas dessus ?! Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était forcément de mauvaise augure, qu'il lui ferait payer tout ça le double du prix pour le reste de l'année. Tout était de sa faute, et pourtant elle n'avait reçu aucune remontrance de la part du Serpentard, lui si imbu de lui-même, si expressif et rancunier d'habitude. Elle l'avait fait mettre en retenu, pour une année entière, qui plus est, avec elle, qu'il détestait amèrement. Elle l'avait même fait terriblement souffrir car par sa faute il s'était blessé et n'avait pas pu sortir de la salle. Et il n'avait rien dit. Un sentiment de peur reprit possession d'elle. « Sil vous plais rendez moi le Drago que je connais ! » était la seule pensée qui lui traversais l'esprit depuis qu'ils avaient été punis dans cette classe. L'anxiété montait de plus en plus dans le corps d'Hermione Granger, passant du bas de son ventre à un sorte de boule de stress dans sa gorge. Elle plaça sa deuxième mains sur le bandage artisanal du blond, l'encerclant comme si elle tenait un objet fragile, cher à son cœur.   
Elle se pencha, pour poser son front contre ses propres mains sur les genoux de son ennemi. Comme pour se cacher de son regard, dans une sorte de supplication. Elle ne put alors retenir ces mots, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé sortir de sa bouche un jour :

\- CRIES MOI DESSUS BON SANG ! S'écria-t-elle, toujours penchée sur les genoux du blond. Cries moi dessus Malefoy, je t'en supplie ! Pourquoi tu es si calmes ? Pourquoi ! Ça fait cinq ans ! Cinq ans que tu me détestes, sans que je ne t'ai jamais rien fait ! Et maintenant, j'ai fais quelque chose d'horrible, je t'ai entraîné avec moi là dedans alors que tu n'as rien fais... Énerves toi contre moi s'il te plais ! Tous mes amis s'en prennent à moi en ce moment, pourquoi toi, Malefoy, tu ne le fais pas... ? Moques toi de moi, dis quelque chose, peu importe ce que c'est !

Ça y est, elle avait prononcé ces mots... Elle le regrettait déjà. Elle en était sûre, il se moquerait d'elle pour le reste de ses jours. Elle n'osait plus bouger d'un pouce, toujours penchée dans une sorte de grande révérence, comme si elle priait un dieu, s'agrippant comme le seul espoir qu'il lui restait à la main blessée de son ennemi. La tête posée contre ses mains qui encerclaient la blessure Drago (qui n'avait pas vraiment arrêté de saigner depuis). Elle fermait les yeux, cachant son visage dans cette étrange révérence en attendant qu'il daigne dire un mot. Mais contrairement à tout ce qu'elle avait put imaginer, elle sentit la main libre de Malefoy se poser sur l'arrière de sa tête, d'un geste doux. À ce contact, elle releva doucement la tête, et le Serpentard se défit d'un mouvement lent et précautionneux de la poigne d'Hermione. Il se releva doucement, sans vraiment jamais la regarder directement, lui lâcha la main. Il ajouta dans un souffle « Très bien ». Puis il se dirigea vers la porte, qui était maintenant entre-ouverte.   
Hermione le regardait partir, stupéfaite, jusqu'à ce que le blond ait atteint le seuil de la porte. Releva sa main bandée pour qu'Hermione puisse la voire, sans se retourner il prononça ce simple mot, presque dans un murmure inaudible qui sembla résonner longtemps dans la pièce après son départ, flottant au dessus d'elle : « Merci »


	5. Le Professeur Ombrage

Hermione avait mit du temps avant de remonter à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, où elle était heureuse de retrouver Ron, endormi sur le canapé ce qui lui avait permis de monter tranquillement dans sa chambre, là où tout le monde dormait aussi.   
Elle était d'abord resté longtemps incrédule, assise là, ridicule, dans la salle de potion du professeur Rogue. Elle avait réfléchi longtemps ce soir là, aux derniers mots qu'avaient prononcés Drago Malefoy. « Très bien ». C'était extrêmement vague, tout en étant très concis. Allait-il suivre les demandes qu'elle avait faites, pitoyablement venu du fond de son cœur après avoir passé une journée aux combles du stress. Mais il semblait l'avoir remerciée, non ? Maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Elle se tortillait dans son lit de honte, comment avait-elle put s'abaisser autant devant son pire ennemi ? Comment allait-il réagir le lendemain ? Elle ne pouvait pas espérer ne plus jamais le revoir, car cette année, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards partageaient énormément de classes en commun.   
Elle allait mourir de honte si jamais le Serpentard avait eut le malheur de raconter à quel point Hermione Granger, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, l'avait supplié de s'énerver contre elle sans aucune raison. Bien sûr elle le voyait déjà, racontant son exploit le lendemain matin à la table des Serpentards au petit déjeuner. Le pire c'était presque qu'elle savait que la rumeur se propagerait vite, très vite et que tous ses amis l'apprendraient bientôt. Et elle ne pourra rien y faire. Elle allait se mettre ses amis à dos. Ce soir là, elle mit un temps fou pour s'endormir, et elle passa sa nuit à rêver qu'elle se faisait étrangler par un serpent blanc devant toute l'école, et tout le monde se moquait d'elle en criant « Tu l'as demandé, il l'a fait. »

Alors le lendemain matin, elle mit plus de temps que prévu pour arriver à la Grande Salle et prendre son petit déjeuner. La peur au ventre, elle passait entre les grandes tables, le visage baissé. Prévoyant déjà de s'asseoir seule, comme la reclus qu'elle était.   
\- Hermione ! Par ici ! S'éleva une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien.  
Ron s'était levé, un bras en l'air et dans l'autre main un toast, avec un grand sourire. Elle se dirigea alors vers lui, il était attablé avec Harry Dean et Neville qui mangeaient tous joyeusement. Personne ne semblait vouloir qu'elle se fasse étrangler par un serpent. Elle était alors un peu rassurée.   
\- Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit hier soir, après que McGonagall ait ramené Matthew ! Reprit le rouquin. Mais je crois bien que je me suis endormi avant que tu sois rentrée, parce que je ne me suis réveillé qu'au petit matin à cause de la lumière. C'est là que j'ai vu ton petit mot... Kech qui chez paché ? Demanda-t-il après avoir prit un gros morceau de toast.

Dean et Neville semblaient très intéressés par sa réponse, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour sa défense. Après quelques secondes de réflexions avec tous les yeux braqués sur elle, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux dire la vérité avant que Malefoy ne s'en charge, au plus grand nombre de gens possible. En tout cas, une grande partie de la vérité... Oui, bon. Les grandes lignes d'une vérité choisie avec des pincettes.

\- Et bien... Comme vous le savez, il manquait un élève, alors je l'ai cherché en commençant par les cachots. Et là... Euh... J'ai croisé Malefoy... Les quatre garçons semblaient pendus à ses lèvres. Et euh, comment dire... Bien je me suis peut-être battu avec Pansy Parkinson, dans la salle des potions de Rogue... Personne n'a rien eut hein ! Mais, voilà on s'est fait prendre par McGonagall et Rusard, et j'ai été punie avec Malefoy à devoir nettoyer cette salle... Toute l'année. Les exclamations fusèrent. Et hum... Voilà, à peu près quoi...

Les commentaires de chacun semblaient ricocher sur Hermione, elle n'entendait plus personne s'offusquer du temps de la retenue, de la personne avec qui elle était ou même simplement que c'était Hermione qui était punie. Drago était rentré dans la pièce, elle remarqua tout de suite que le bandage à sa main avait été changé, il était accompagné de Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson, avec qui il riait. Comment se fait-il qu'il parle encore à Parkinson, cette espèce de...

\- Hermione ! Dit brusquement Harry. Ça va aller tu sais, on sera là pour toi si jamais ce vieux serpent t'embête.  
Ces mots réchauffèrent le cœur de Hermione ; son rêve ne se réalisera pas. Elle eut un grand sourire.  
\- Oh merci Harry, c'est trop gentil ! Heureusement que je vous ais les amis...  
\- Oui enfin, moi aussi je l'avais dis avant Harry tu sais... Marmonna Ron.  
Et ils passèrent un petit déjeuner tranquille, pendant lequel elle reçut les encouragements de tous le monde rejoignants la table un peu plus tard. Même les jumeaux lui confirmaient que si Malefoy lui faisait du mal, ils se débrouilleraient pour lui faire tester leurs nouvelles inventions de farces les plus dangereuses. Comme réponse, Hermione leurs fit un long discours leurs expliquant pourquoi ils n'avaient pas le droit de tester leurs inventions sur les élèves, peu importe qui c'était. Mais au fond d'elle, leurs proposition lui avait fait plaisir. Angelina était même venue annoncer la nouvelle de son nouveau poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et qu'il manquait un nouveau gardien.  
Lorsque tous leurs amis avaient quitté la table, Harry Ron et Hermione se retrouvaient seuls, et Harry regardait Seamus assit plus loin d'un œil meurtrier.   
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry ? S'enquit Hermione  
\- Il s'est prit la tête avec Seamus hier soir, il lui a dit que sa mère n'avait pas voulu le faire venir à Poudlard cette année, expliqua Ron. A cause de ce qu'on lit dans la Gazette sur Harry et Dumbledor...  
\- Ah oui... Lavande m'a dit la même chose ce matin.  
\- Et je suppose que vous avez eu une superbe conversation entre copines pour choisir qui était le plus fou entre moi et Dumbledor, répliqua Harry d'une voix sonore. Je suppose que vous vous êtes bien amusées.   
\- Pas du tout. Je lui ai dit que ça ferait du bien à tout le monde si elle la fermait, de temps à autres. Répondit calment Hermione. Et ce serait bien Harry, si tu arrêtais de sauter à la gorge des seules personnes qui te croient, au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Ron et moi sommes de ton côté.  
Il y eut un court silence.  
\- Désolée, dit Harry à voix basse.  
\- C'est pas très grave. Répliqua Hermione dignement. Vous vous souvenez, l'année dernière, au dernier discours de Dumbledor, il nous a dit que nous ne pourrions combattre Voldemort qu'avec un détermination puissante, basée sur l'amitié et la confiance. Il a aussi dit que Vous-Savez-Qui semait la discorde et la haine chez ses ennemis. Et bien, cela fait à peine deux mois qu'il est de retour et je crois bien que nous commençons déjà à nous diviser.  
\- Mais... Comment tu te souviens de tout ça ? S'étonna Ron.  
\- C'est comme ça Ron. Et rappelez vous, le Choixpeau nous a dit qu'il était primordial d'être soudés cette année. Tous. Reprit-elle.  
\- Enfin, si tu crois qu'on va se serrer les coudes avec les Serpentards... Ce stupide chapeau croit vraiment qu'on va courir dans les champs, main dans la main en sautillant dans les prés, avec ces idiots là ?   
Il eut un mouvement de tête vers Drago Mallefoy accompagné de ses deux Bulldogs et de la cruche de service à la table des Serpentards. Drago était entrain de mimer quelqu'un lançant un sort puis une grosse explosion, en riant très fort. Ils semblaient se moquer de quelqu'un, hilares.  
Hermione se retourna à une vitesse folle, son cœur s'emportait. Ils se moquaient forcément d'elle.  
\- Peut-être pas avec ces quatre là, acquiesça-t-elle les yeux presque hors de leurs orbites. Euh... Bon c'est l'heure de notre premier cours ! On y va les garçons !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a à la main Malefoy ? Demanda Ron. Ouah Hermione tu l'as blessé ? C'est génial je suis sûr que ça devait être épique ! Remarqua Ron, la mine réjouie.  
\- Euh, oui oui... Épique... ! Acquiesça rapidement Hermione en poussant Ron et Harry à vite quitter la Grande Salle. 

La première journée de la semaine était de loin la pire : Histoire de la magie, double cours de Potions, Divination pour Ron et Harry tandis que pour Hermione c'était Arithmancie, suivi de double cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Tout le long de la journée, chaque professeur ne leurs parlaient que de leurs BUSES qui les attendaient à la fin de l'année. Hermione, rien que d'y penser avait déjà la boule au ventre. Elle allait tout rater, c'était sûr. La deuxième chose qui lui occupait l'esprit était que, aucun élève de Serpentard ne la regardait plus qu'à l'habitué, elle était pourtant certaine qu'elle avait vu Drago Malefoy l'imiter ce matin. Pourquoi personne ne disait rien de toute la journée ? Si il avait lancé la rumeur au petit déjeuner, en plein milieu d'après midi, tout le monde devrait la fixer avec un sourire moqueur. C'était presque comme si... Personne n'était au courant.   
Le tout premier cours de DCFM s'annonçait catastrophique, Dolores Ombrage avait un discours étrange, selon elle, ils devaient « Retourner aux principes de base ». Elle avait inscrit sur le tableau noir les trois objectifs d'apprentissages de l'année. Qui commençaient par :  
1) Comprendre […]  
2) Apprendre […]  
3) Replacer en contexte […]  
Puis ils devaient s'empresser de prendre leur exemplaire de Théorie des stratégies de défense magique par Wilbert Eskivdur afin de lire, dans le silence, le premier chapitre. Hermione leva la main, sans ouvrir son livre. Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, Hermione avait fièrement le bras levé et se faisait totalement snober par la professeur. Tous les élèves, maintenant ennuyés par la lecture du chapitre, avaient les yeux rivés sur Hermione qui avait refusé d'ouvrir son livre. Répétons, elle avait refusé d'ouvrir un livre. Au bout de quelques minutes de plus, Dolores Ombrage ne pouvait se permettre d'ignorer l'élève plus longtemps. Les élèves étaient tous pendu aux lèvres d'Hermione.   
\- Y a-t-il un problème, Miss ... ?  
\- Granger. Dit-elle. Oui, j'ai une question.  
\- Vous n'avez pas votre livre, c'est ça Miss Granger ? Demanda Ombrage.  
\- Si, je l'ai professeur. En fait, j'ai un problème avec vos objectifs d'apprentissage.   
Si ils n'étaient pas scotchés par ce qu'Hermione venait de dire, les élèves, toute maison confondue, auraient bruyamment exprimés leurs choque. Mais vu à quel point l'ambiance dans la salle était tendue, personne n'avait osé faire un bruit, ils s'étaient tous regardés avec des gros yeux, l'air de dire « Hermione Granger vient vraiment de dire ça ? »  
\- Et bien, Miss Granger, je crois que tout est parfaitement clair, si vous lisiez attentivement les-  
\- Je ne le pense pas, professeur. Coupa abruptement Hermione. En fait, il manque la partie concernant l'utilisation des sortilèges de défense.   
Les élèves ne prenaient plus la peine de se taire, ils avaient à peu près tous eut une exclamation de groupe. Le Professeur Ombrage, elle, avait un sourire narquois sur le visage.   
\- Mais enfin, pour quelle raison auriez vous besoin d'utiliser des sortilèges de défense mes enfants ? Demanda-t-elle en ricanant.  
-Alors, professeur. Si je vous comprends bien, nous n'allons pas faire de pratique cette année ?   
\- Tout à fait ! Miss Granger. Ricana-t-elle. Voyez, vous comprenez vite, quand vous voulez. 

Et un autre sursaut de la classe : une sorte de reprise d'air collective des élèves, décrivant un choque, comme si les élèves retenaient leurs souffles depuis le début. Un partout, la cloche du ring de box imaginaire sonnait un point pour Ombrage.  
Harry et Hermione levèrent la main d'un geste alors que le professeur Ombrage semblait être satisfaite de la fin de cette conversation. Elle les ignora et reprit fièrement :  
\- Le ministère a mit au point un nouveau programme, permettant à tous les élèves de comprendre et d'assimiler facilement les sortilèges de Défense, dans des conditions qui garantissent sécurité, et apprentissage. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de savoir utiliser ces sortilèges, il faudra simplement les comprendre.  
\- Ça ne sert à rien. Fit remarquer Harry, à voix haute.  
\- Votre main, Mr Potter ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix chantante.   
Harry brandit le poing en l'air. Encore une fois, elle l'ignora, mais plusieurs mains s'étaient levées entre temps. Elle pointa Dean du doigt, l'autorisant à parler.   
\- Dean Thomas. Commença-t-il. Harry à raison, non ? Comment on fera, si on se fait attaquer ? Ce ne sera pas comme en classe.  
\- Vous ne vous ferez pas attaquer. Dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Comme je le pensais vous avez été éduqués ces dernières années, par des incompétents. Et même, si j'ose dire, ricana-t-elle, par des hybrides particulièrement dangereux...  
\- Ne parlez pas du professeur Lupin comme ça. Répliqua Hermione, d'un air de défi.  
\- Votre main, Miss Granger. Siffla Ombrage. Ces dernières années, on vous a fait peur, vous faisant croire qu'un certain « Maître des Ténèbres » était réapparut, elle ricana à nouveau, mais ce sont des sottises.  
\- Ce ne sont pas des sottises. Coupa férocement Hermione.  
\- Il n'y a RIEN, qui vous attend dehors, jeunes gens ! Rien du tout, elle souriait de toutes ses dents.  
\- Voldemort à tué Cédric Diggori. Vous allez nous faire croire, que ce n'est pas ce qui nous attend dehors ? Demanda Harry qui perdait patience.  
Ron eut un haut-le-corps, Lavande Brown couvra ses oreilles de ses mains, et le silence régnait à nouveau dans la classe.  
\- CEDRIC DIGGORI, est mort suite à un terrible accident lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, répliqua-t-elle. Ça arrive parfois, et c'est déjà arrivé à d'autres avant lui ! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor Mr Potter, on ne doit pas mentir !  
\- Ce n'est pas un mensonge. Articula lentement Harry.  
\- Ca-suffit-Mr-Potter-Vous-avez-déjà-fait-perdre-dix-points-à-votre-maison-n'aggravez-pas-votre-cas, dit le professeur Ombrage, d'un traite.  
\- Ce n'est pas un mensonge, je l'ai vu !  
\- RETENUE ! Mr Potter ! Une semaine ! Demain soir, cinq heure, dans mon bureau. Dit Ombrage, d'un air triomphant. Et maintenant, moi et le Ministère pouvons vous garantir qu'aucun Mage Noir n'est revenu d'entre les morts. Ceux qui diraient ça sont des menteurs. Et si, vous continuez à éprouver des inquiétudes, venez me voir, personne ne doit vous faire peur avec des insinuations aussi horribles. Je suis votre amie. Dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait compatissant. Bien, maintenant reprenez votre manuel et continuez votre lecture, « Principes de base à l'usage des débutants ».   
Mais Harry n'entendait plus rien, il semblait presque trembler de rage. Il se leva de sa chaise.  
\- C'était un meurtre ! Voldemort l'a tué !  
La classe entière retenu son souffle. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que le Professeur Ombrage se mette hors d'elle. Mais elle répondit le plus gentiment du monde   
\- Venez par ici, Mr Potter. Je vais vous envoyer chez le Professeur McGonagall.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas ! S'écria Hermione, se levant elle aussi de sa chaise.  
\- Voulez vous le rejoindre Miss Granger ?  
Hermione se rassit, le visage rouge de rage. Victoire par K.O pour Dolores Ombrage.  
Suite à l'absence de Harry, les deux heures continuaient d'une lenteur extrême, plus personne ne prononça un mot tout le long du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Lorsque la fin du cours fut annoncée, tous les élèves se ruèrent vers la sortie, Hermione sentit un main se poser sur son épaule, puis des cheveux lui chatouiller la joue, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit un murmure tiède lui caresser la nuque.  
\- Alors Granger, je vois que c'est une nouvelle lubie, vouloir se faire crier dessus.  
Puis Malefoy pressa le pas, passa devant elle pour se mêler à la foule, écartant toujours plusieurs personnes sur son chemin. Des frissons avaient parcourus tout son corps, et semblèrent éveiller en elle des sensations inconnues, ses oreilles semblaient chauffer anormalement. Pendant ce qui semblait le temps d'un battement de cil, quand Drago Malefoy passa devant elle, Hermione cru qu'une odeur curieusement sucrée lui chatouilla les narines.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?  
Hermione sursauta une nouvelle fois, puis plaqua sa main contre sa poitrine.  
\- Nom de Dieu, vous allez arrêter de me parler sans prévenir ? S'écria-t-elle.  
\- C'est qui celui là ? Demanda Ron. Peu importe, il voulait quoi Malefoy du coup ?  
\- Se moquer, comme d'habitude, Ron, répondit-elle vaguement, le cœur battant, et le souvenir de la main du blond sur son épaule semblait laisser une marque invisible lui picotant chaleureusement la peau.

Harry les avait rejoins plus tard lors du dîner et malheureusement pour lui la nouvelle de ses vociférations contre Ombrage s'était propagée à une vitesse folle. Partout sur son passage des têtes se tournaient vers lui, le pointant du doigt ou chuchotant dans l'oreille de leur voisin. On pouvait entendre « Il est fou... » ou « mais à qui il veut faire croire ça.. » suivit de gloussements.  
Hermione voulut protéger Harry et ils montèrent tous trois plus tôt dans leur Salle Commune.  
Là encore, Harry s'en prit à elle.  
\- Mais je dis la vérité ! Dit-il d'une voix forte.  
\- JE SAIS HARRY. Arrête de me sauter à la gorge à la moindre parole ! Je te dis seulement que pour les élèves ça a put paraître être difficile à croire, car eux, comparé à toi ils n'ont rien vu ! Et qu'ensuite ils ont passés deux mois à lire la Gazette du Sorcier qui se moquait de toi, te traitant de fou !  
Les trois amis discutèrent encore un peu de cette affaire, tous trois campaient sur leurs positions et il était difficile pour Hermione de faire revenir Harry à la raison. Plus tard dans la soirée les jumeaux Weasley s'amusaient à faire tester leurs farces sur des élèves d'année inférieures. Hermione était furieuse, deux filles de troisième année s'étaient écroulées au sol après avoir goûté des petits-fours Tournedeloeil.  
\- Ça suffit maintenant ! Fred et George ! Dit Hermione forcement, ils semblaient légèrement surpris. Je vous ai dit ce matin que vous ne pouvez pas vous servir des élèves pour tester vos cochonneries !  
Fred ouvra la bouche prêt à se défendre.   
\- Peu importe que vous les payez ou non ! Coupa Hermione avant même que Fred ait pu prononcer un mot.  
\- Mais regardes les, ils vont bien ! Dit George.  
En effet, les deux élèves commençaient à reprendre connaissance après que George leur ait administré un bonbon violet dans chacune des bouches. Les élèves semblaient stupéfaits de se réveiller sur le sol ou couché sur le bras de leur fauteuil.   
\- Ça va ? Demanda gentiment Fred à l'adresse d'une fille brune se relevant doucement.  
\- Euh... Oui, je crois bien. Répondit-elle  
\- Parfait ! Dit Lee.  
\- Non ce n'est pas parfait du tout ! C'est dangereux, je suis préfète je ne vous laisserez pas faire ça !  
\- Ma petite Hermignonne, commença Fred en la faisant faire face à plusieurs têtes d'élèves qui se relevaient doucement. Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, et je le sais. Tu comptes peut-être nous donner une retenue ?  
\- Ouh ! Surtout pas, ça fait trop peur Hermione ! S'amusa George.  
Hermione était dans une telle rage que ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs, et ses cheveux, si ils pouvaient être encore plus touffus s'élèveraient en l'air de rage.   
\- Non. Mais je peux en parler à votre mère.  
\- Tu ne ferais pas ça ! S'exclama George, stupéfait.   
Les jumeaux semblaient abasourdi. C'était un coup en traitre qu'elle faisait là.   
\- Si, je n'hésiterais pas si vous recommencer à faire tester vos bêtises sur d'autres personnes que vous ! Dit-elle avec rage.   
Et elle s'extirpa du bras de Fred pour retourner vers ses deux amis  
\- Heureusement qu'on est deux préfets. Merci Ron pour ton aide.  
Ron était si rouge qu'il semblait se confondre avec le fauteuil dans lequel il était assit. Et Hermione sortit de son sac deux morceaux de laine informe, les posas soigneusement sur une table devant la cheminée, et les recouvrit de bouts de parchemins usés.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là ? Demanda Ron, inquiet pour son amie.  
\- Ce sont des chapeaux pour les elfes de maison. Dit-elle d'un ton bourru accompagné d'un regard qui voulait dire « Essaies seulement de dire quelque chose d'idiot ».  
\- Attends... Pour les libérer ? Par la ruse ! S'exclama Ron qui n'avait visiblement pas lu dans le regard d'Hermione. Mais ça ne t'ai pas passé par la tête que ces elfes n'ont peut-être pas envie d'être libérer ? Et que en cachant ces... chapeaux, tu les forces à quitter Poudlard ?  
\- Ils en ont envie Ron. Bon, j'en ai marre de vous tous ! Dit-elle à l'adresse des ses amis et des jumeaux Weasley. Ron. Tu n'as pas interêt à toucher à ces chapeaux ! Je vais dormir.  
Et elle monta en trombe dans sa chambre, pleine de rage. Donnant un coup de pied dans sa robe de sorcière sur le sol dont il manquait dorénavant un gros bout de tissus. Ne daignant même pas répondre aux questions stupides de Lavande et Parvati sur leurs cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de l'après midi. Comment Harry et Ron pouvaient être si horribles avec elle ? C'était sensé être ses amis, non ? Et ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Malefoy, même son commentaire après leurs cours en commun de l'après midi n'était pas si moqueur et rageant que les commentaires de ses deux amis. Elle avait presque hâte d'être le vendredi pour avoir une pause. Non ! Hermione se reprit, non elle ne pouvait pas penser ça, cette retenue allait être horrible, elle en était sûre.   
Enfin... Le comportement de Malefoy n'était pas si horrible la dernière fois, alors pourquoi cette fois il le serait ? Elle s'endormit, une odeur sucrée semblait lui embaumer le nez, et ses joues picotaient doucement là ou des mèches blondes l'avaient effleurée plus tôt dans la journée.


	6. Le carnet

Le lendemain était une journée morose, la pluie martela doucement les fenêtres de l'école toute la journée. Leurs cours de Métamorphose et de Sortilège se passèrent sans encombre, mis à part les mises en gardes des professeurs concernant la difficulté des BUSES. Le Professeur McGonagall ne fit aucune allusion à une mauvaise conduite des élèves, ni de celle d'Hermione et Malefoy il y a deux jours ni de celle de Harry pendant le cours d'Ombrage la veille.   
Après le repas, le premier cours de Soin aux Créatures Magique commençait, et la fine pluie ne s'était pas arrêté depuis la veille. Le chemin jusqu'à la hutte de Hagrid était glissant et il était impossible de ne pas remarquer l'absence de ce dernier. Les Gryffondor étaient presque déjà tous arrivés à quelques mètres de de la hutte d'Hagrid et s'étaient regroupés près du professeur Gobe-Planche autour d'une grande table. Harry, Ron et Hermione venaient à peine d'arriver que les rires qu'ils connaissaient si bien résonnaient déjà derrière eux. Malefoy accompagné comme à son habitude de Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et d'autres Serpentards encore comme Blaise Zabini, qui semblaient beaucoup s'amuser à se moquer de Harry, vu comme ils le pointaient du doigt. Hermione sentait déjà sa température monter.   
\- Bien ! Tout le monde est là ? aboya le professeur Gobe-Planche. Alors on s'y met. Qui, peut me dire ce qui est posé sur cette table ?  
Hermione avait déjà levé la main de manière énergique, et Malefoy l'avait imité grossièrement, levant le bras si rapidement qu'il semblait sautiller sur place, ce qui fit incroyablement rire Pansy Parkinson. Son rire sonnait si aigu que, au même moment Hermione et Drago se retournèrent et sifflèrent d'une même voix « Tais toi Parkinson ! ».  
« Étrange », c'était ce qui traversa l'esprit d'Hermione quand son regard soudain gêné croisa celui du blond, ils étaient tous bouche bée, y comprit Malefoy. Hermione se retourna vivement, puis releva la main, bien décidée à faire comme si de rien était.   
\- Ce sont des Botruc, dit Hermione. Ils gardent la foret, les arbres en général. Surtout ceux qui servent à fabriquer les baguettes.  
\- Exactement Miss Granger ! Dix points pour Gryffondor. Clama le professeur Gobe-Planche avant de reprendre ses explications.

Puis Hermione, tout le long de la première partie du cours qui servait aux informations donna plus de détails sur ses connaissances, ce qui lui permit de faire gagner à la maison Gryffondor 20 points en tout avant de passer à la pratique. La pratique, consistant à observer les Botruc et les cloportes. Ils devaient en faire un dessin comportant toutes les parties de leurs corps. Hermione était accroupie un peu plus loin que le groupe d'élèves, le pan de sa robe de sorcière traînant dans l'herbe mouillée, son carnet tout près d'elle pour éviter que les gouttes de pluie ne le touchent trop. Elle avait déjà commencé son schéma quand une voix trainante pas loin d'elle arriva à sa portée, elle tendit l'oreille espérant entendre ce que disait Drago Malefoy. 

\- … gros balourd ne tardera pas à devoir repartir à l'instant même où il remettra ses gros pieds de géant dégoûtants sur le sol de Poudlard. Papa à de bonnes liaisons avec le ministère, et il semble bien qu'ils se soient enfin rendus compte d'à quel point certains professeurs ici sont des incapables et de faire le tri.  
Puis de petits rires fusèrent, il fallut rassembler tous les efforts du monde pour qu'Hermionne puisse s'empêcher d'aller en coller une à Malefoy. Comment osait-il parler comme ça de Hagrid ? Hermione toujours accroupie par terre retenait presque son souffle pour s'empêcher de pester contre Serpentard, son visage était rouge de rage. Elle fixait son carnet, vierge de toute goutte de pluie.

\- Alors Granger, on écoute les conversations privées ?  
La voix de Malefoy paraissait si forte dans les oreilles de la brune qu'elle sursauta, faillit tomber en arrière, les fesses dans l'herbe boueuse et mouillée du parc. Mais Drago, soudainement accroupi à coté d'elle l'avait agrippé fermement par le bras et d'un geste la fit pencher dans l'autre sens, vers lui. Son geste était si brusque que Hermione était maintenant tombée en avant, contre le torse de Drago. Mais sa poigne l'avait cherché, il l'avait tiré vers lui avec une force qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle était si terrifié par ce qui venait de se passer qu'elle n'osa pas bouger d'un poil. La tête enfouie dans l'épaule de Drago, complètement immergé dans cette douce odeur sucrée qui venait lui chatouiller les narines, elle retint sa respiration, comme pétrifiée. Et les mots qu'il prononça près de son oreille eurent un effet électrisant. Encore une fois son souffle contre sa nuque fit monter étrangement la température des joues de la brune. 

\- C'est vraiment mal d'écouter les conversations privées Granger. reprit-il.Tu sais ce qui est mal aussi ? C'est d'écouter aux portes, c'est d'ailleurs une fâcheuse tendance qu'à mon amie Pansy. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'écouter aux portes, encore plus quand je suis dans une pièce avec une autre fille. Heureusement, moi j'ai tendance à le savoir depuis le temps, alors je dis rien. Mais ce serait vraiment très dommage, qu'elle m'ait avoué avoir entendu une conversation que j'ai eu avec une sang-de-bourbe, il y a deux jours dans la salle des potions. Heureusement Granger, elle a mystérieusement oublié tout ce qu'elle avait pu entendre. Comme. Par. Magie. Siffla-t-il, son souffle caressant inlassablement la peau nue d'Hermione à chaque mot.  
Il la relâcha soudainement, et se releva, triomphant, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Et avant de s'éloigner, il ajouta :  
\- Tu m'en dois une Granger.

Elle resta plantée là très longtemps, accroupie dans l'herbe mouillée le vent tiède de Septembre faisait voleter ses cheveux. Comme emmitouflée dans son propre corps pour se protéger elle était accroupie en boule, son carnet tombé à côté d'elle était tout ce qui témoignait de la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques secondes auparavant. Le calme après la tempête. Les pages se marquant doucement de petits ronds d'eau, apparaissant aléatoirement sur le papier. Sa tête était cachée dans ses coudes, ses mains protégeaient sa nuque, s'autorisant enfin à prendre de grandes bouffées d'air.


	7. Dracula

Le vendredi s'annonça tout aussi maussade et pluvieux que le reste de la semaine. Hermione était assise près du feux dans la salle commune, vidant sa troisième Bièreaubeurre. Tout le monde était rentré tôt du dîner pour fêter l'entrée du nouveau gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor : Ron. Hermione avait été très heureuse de la nouvelle, elle savait que toute la semaine Ron allait s'entraîner en catimini chaque soirs pendant que Harry était en retenue avec Ombrage. La dévotion de Ron lui faisait chaud au cœur, elle l'avait même trouvé mignon, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas se faire voir lorsqu'il partait s'entraîner. Mais l'idée de sa propre retenue en compagnie de Malefoy l'avait un peu refroidie, elle avait réussit à l'éviter toute la semaine après l'incident près de la hutte de Hagrid, et là, elle serait enfermée une heure entière seule avec lui. Elle tentait d'oublier que dans dix petites minutes elle allait entrer de son plein gré en enfer, et vida d'une traite sa Bièreaubeurre. Les crépitements du feu étaient apaisants et il semblait envelopper son corps tout entier d'une chaleur délicieuse.   
Lorsqu'elle se retrouva, cinq minutes plus tard à marcher sans grande détermination dans les couloirs froids du château, elle aurait tout fait pour retrouver ce sentiment de réconfort. Arrivée devant la salle des Potions, Rusard s'y tenait déjà fièrement devant, un grand sourire presque sadomasochiste aux lèvres, révélant ses dents jaunâtres, la main tendu. Hermione comprit tout de suite, arrivée à sa hauteur, qu'il attendait sa baguette. Elle la lui déposa aux creux sa main, si ridée qu'elle semblait presque crasseuse, et se dit qu'elle la nettoierait directement un fois rentrée dans son dortoir.  
Elle entra dans la salle avec la peur au ventre, suivie du regard amusée du concierge. Une fois entrée, la porte claqua derrière elle. Elle était seule.   
Elle avait cette fois ci, pensé à prendre sa montre, histoire de pouvoir compter chaque minute de ce supplice. Il restait deux minutes avant que 21h sonne. Et elle était seule.   
Une minute. Drago Malefoy avait une minute pour arriver, elle s'était assise à la première table qui lui faisait face, dos à la porte les yeux rivés sur la petite aiguille de sa montre. Si il n'arrivait pas, peut-être que la porte se fermerait pour une heure, sans lui. Et alors elle devrait ranger cette salle seule, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Enfin... Il devait venir, elle l'attendait. Une pointe de déception lui pinçait le cœur quand elle vit qu'il ne restait que 20 secondes. Elle se reprit vite, elle serait certainement mieux sans lui ! Mais elle ne lâcha pas du regard l'aiguille pour autant. Dix secondes. 

\- Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

Ce murmure moqueur qu'elle connaissait si bien à présent eut tout de même le don de la surprendre. Et la puissance de la main du blond contre le bois de la table l'avait fait sursauter, il avait placé sa main contre la table, juste à côté d'elle, et se penchait par dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'elle fixait, l'encadrant de tout son corps. Quelque chose de froid sur sa chemise l'étonna, une goutte d'eau était tombé d'une mèche de cheveux de Drago Malefoy et avait atterrit sur le haut de son épaule.   
Lorsqu'il vit la montre au poignet d'Hermione, il la délivra d'un geste, se repoussant en arrière, soufflant du nez. Visiblement fier qu'Hermione semblait compter les minutes avant qu'il arrive, il passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, Hermione pensa qu'il devait à peine sortir de la douche, quel idiot.

\- Te fais pas d'idées Malefoy, je comptais les secondes espérant que la porte se referme sur ta grosse tête. Dit-elle à la seconde où elle comprit que le blond avait tiré une conclusion qu'elle savait proche de la vérité.  
Apparement, ça n'avait pas vraiment fait rire le Serpentard, il sembla se renfrogner en faisait le tout de la salle d'un pas lent.  
\- Ah tu sais parler, ces derniers temps je pensais que tu avais perdus l'usage de la parole, rétorqua Drago. Je commençais à me dire que ça servait plus à rien que je vienne t'embêter si tu n'étais même plus capable de te défendre ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. A moins que c'est parce que je te fais de l'effet Granger ? Je sais que je laisse souvent les filles bouche-bée.   
\- Je pense qu'elles doivent être simplement surprises de la vitesse à laquelle tu déblatères des conneries. Répliqua-t-elle. Bon, je crois que j'ai pas que ça à faire, donc si on pouvait commencer à nettoyer ce serait bien.   
\- Et si, Granger. Il est tout là le problème, tu n'as que ça à faire. Ricana-t-il. Tu es enfermé là, une heure entière, avec moi !  
\- Oh je ne le sais que trop bien Malefoy. J'en fais des cauchemars depuis une semaine, dit-elle, forçant un visage de dégout. 

Ils passèrent un peu plus de la demie heure qui suivit à nettoyer. Se lançant des piques fréquemment, parfois, le commentaire d'un arrivait à toucher l'autre assez pour qu'il se froisse, soit il se taisait ou soit il relançait une pique bien pire. Comme une sorte de système d'auto-défense, lorsqu'une parole parvient à toucher là où ça fait mal, il relance automatiquement ce qui parviendrait à son tour à toucher l'autre. Malheureusement pour eux, aucun n'était habitué à se prendre la tête une demie heure non stop, c'était éreintant, fatiguant, et les trois Bièresaubeurre qu'avait bu Hermione commençaient à lui monter à la tête. Ou alors c'était la fatigue, elle ne savait pas. Ils étaient à deux doigts de finir de nettoyer la grande classe.

\- Tu es toute rouge Granger, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives encore ? Ça va à ravir avec tes cheveux, on dirait presque un Troll qui essaie d'apprendre à lire.  
\- Arrêtons... Tu veux bien. Dit-elle calmement, penchée sur son balai. Honnêtement, j'en peux plus je suis crevée de faire semblant. Il n'y a personne autour de nous, on est enfermé ici, et je suis presque sûre que Pansy n'est pas derrière cette porte. S'il te plais Malefoy, on peut faire un pause ? Tu peux même choisir, si tu veux pas parler, on parle pas, et si tu veux parler on peut le faire sans mener une joute orale, pour une fois. 

Il y eut un petit silence, Malefoy semblait abasourdi. 

\- Tu te rappelles, dans le train tu m'as dis que, comme on était que deux, on se devait d'avoir une conversation polie. Reprit-elle. Et si on faisait ça ?  
Le Serpentard fit le tour du bureau du professeur Rogue, ses doigts fins dessinant son contour à mesure qu'il avançait, le visage impénétrable. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur d'une des grandes tables des élèves, où Hermione se trouvait debout à l'autre bout, il s'arrêta, posa ses deux mains sur la table et se pencha.  
\- Pour une fois Granger, on est d'accord sur un point. Dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux encore humides, il soupira. Tu as bu ?  
\- En fait, oui, Malefoy j'ai bu. Dit-elle après un certain temps de réflexion. On peut commencer par là, avant de venir ici, je buvais. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu faisais ?  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Répondit-il abruptement.  
\- Malefoy... Une conversation ça implique un peu plus de bonne volonté !  
\- J'étais entrain de prendre un bain dans la salle de bain des Préfets. Avoua-t-il  
\- Et tu y manigançais un plan diabolique pour que tu ai hésité à me révéler cette information ? Demanda Hermione, amusée et un peu plus relaxée.  
Curieusement, Drago pouffa de rire, ce qui surpris Hermione. Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas pour se moquer, et elle esquissa un sourire.  
\- Vieilles habitudes Granger. Répondit Drago, un rictus aux lèvres  
\- Il nous reste 20 minutes avant que cette porte s'ouvre, ça laisse le temps de combattre les vieilles habitudes tu crois pas ?  
\- Si on doit vraiment parler, autant se mettre à niveau et te dire que j'ai peut-être aussi bu un petit peu en faisant trempette dans le bain. Et heureusement pour toi, j'ai l'alcool bon. Avoua-t-il, avant de faire une pause, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ça te va bien l'alcool. Dit-il après plusieurs secondes de réflexions. Enfin, je veux dire que ça ne te fais pas de mal, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.   
Elle ria, un vrai rire pour la première fois en compagnie de Drago Malefoy. Elle riait, le plus choquant n'étant pas qu'elle riait en compagnie de son pire ennemie, mais suite à ce que son pire ennemi avait pu dire. C'était sûrement l'effet de ses boissons mais elle se sentait bien mieux dorénavant.   
\- Merci Malefoy, j'y penserais pour la prochaine retenue.  
\- Bonne idée, Granger. Comme quoi, ça t'arrives des fois.  
\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Demanda-t-elle faussement révoltée. C'est mal me connaître.  
\- Eh oui, c'est le principe de notre relation : mal nous connaître.   
Il y eut un silence qui dura plusieurs minutes, il était ni tendu, ni plein de haine comme les silences qu'ils avaient pu connaître. Il était calme et entendu. Hermione avait rangé les nécessaires de nettoyage près de la porte, et s'était assise à sa place habituelle lors de ses cours de potions, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Drago était penché sur le bureau de Rogue. Tous deux fixaient un point imaginaire droit devant eux.  
\- C'est long, une heure. Remarqua-t-elle à voix haute après un certain temps, sa tête reposant sur sa main.  
Drago acquiesça silencieusement, le regard dans le vide. Soudain, il se releva d'un mouvement plein d'entrain.  
\- Ouvrez vos livres page trois-cent quatre-vingt quatorzzze ! Clama-t-il théâtralement, souleva sa robe de sorcier au niveau de son visage, ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux à la manière d'un vampire.  
Hermione hurla presque de rire tellement c'était inattendu.  
\- C'est sensé être le professeur Rogue ou Dracula ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux rires.  
\- Dracula ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement fier de l'effet de sa blague.  
Hermione, toujours amusée avait relevé les yeux vers le blond, remarquant que ses joues et ses oreilles étaient plus rouges qu'à son habitude et ses yeux semblaient pétiller de malice, visiblement ce qu'il avait pu boire dans le bain commençait à faire surface. Il avait raison, Drago Malefoy avait l'alcool bon, son comportement semblait changer du tout au tout. Il s'était rassit sur le grand fauteuil du bureau de Severus Rogue, replaçant inlassablement quelques mèches encore humides qui lui tombaient sur le front.   
\- Oui, les moldus ont cette image là du vampire Dracula, et dans leurs films c'est sa mimique favorite. Expliqua-t-elle en mimant à nouveau le mouvement caractéristique du bras devant le nez, un sourire au lèvres.

Hermione s'attendait à un commentaire blessant sur les moldus, et était déjà prête à répliquer avec quelque chose de plus blessant pour le blond. Mais Drago était exemplaire et semblait l'écouter sans porter de jugement notable, elle remarqua que le bout de son nez était rouge. 

\- Alors que, franchement ce mouvement va bien mieux au professeur Rogue, remarqua-t-il, laissant échapper un petit rictus. Je ne savais pas que les moldus étaient au courant, reprit-il plus sérieusement après quelques secondes... Je veux dire, pour les vampires.   
Hermione était abasourdie du comportement de Drago, et apparement il l'avait remarqué. 

\- Et bien Malefoy, je crois qu'il y a bien des choses que tu ne connais pas sur les moldus, et qui t'étonneraient. Dit-elle, réprimant un sourire qu'elle tentait de dissimuler.  
\- C'est le principe même de mon existence Granger, ma philosophie de vie si je puis dire ! Ricana-t-il. En connaître le moins possible sur les moldus.

Hermione ne savait pas ce qui lui prit lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots, mais ce qui était sûr c'est que jamais elle ne se serait douté de l'impact qu'ils auraient sur le reste de son année :

– Il serait peut-être temps de remédier à ça, Malefoy ?


	8. Entraînement

« Il serait peut-être temps de remédier à ça, Malefoy ? » 

Parmi toutes les réponses possibles, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé la réaction du blond. Il aurait pu se renfermer et lui dire de se taire, ou alors il aurait pu s'énerver et lui dire que c'était indigne des Malefoy, mais non. Il avait répondu, juste après que la porte de la salle se soit ouverte dans un petit grincement : 

« Si tu arrives à trouver un sujet moldu qui ne risque pas de m'ennuyer jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme, j'accepte le paris Granger. »

Mais existe-t-il un sujet moldu que Malfoy ne méprise pas ? Encore une fois, Hermione se dit que ces derniers temps, Drago Malefoy semble faire tout pour s'insinuer dans sa tête, elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, qu'est ce que les moldus auraient d'interessant du point de vu d'un Malefoy ? Rien, était la réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit.   
Malefoy a été éduqué dans une des plus grandes familles de sorciers, une des plus renommée pour leurs sang pur. Il avait grandit avec l'idée que les moldus sont leurs inférieurs, ainsi que presque tous les autres sorciers d'ailleurs. Et maintenant que Hermione réfléchissait du point de vu de Drago, il était vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à trouver un sujet qui pourrait l'intéresser.  
Qu'est ce qui semblerait intéressant quand on a grandit dans la richesse, le pouvoir et le rejet des classes sociales inférieures ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait l'intéresser, lui qui est si digne, imbu de lui même et qui se sent supérieur en tout point ? Comment le monde non magique pourrait lui sembler intéressant, alors que son père est un mangemort ?  
Elle décida qu'elle se prenait trop la tête pour quelqu'un qui la méprisait. Enfin, elle n'avait pas à se plier à ses ordres ! Elle n'avait pas à chercher une activité à monsieur lorsqu'il lui demanderait. C'était idiot, « qu'il aille se faire voir », pensa-t-elle lors du petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, le voyant rire avec ses idiots d'amis.  
Hermione avait déjà assez à faire avec ses devoirs pour la semaine prochaine, les professeurs les avaient noyés sous les exercices, comptes à rendre, schéma à faire, sortilèges à exercer. Tout ça la première semaine d'école. Elle avait mieux à faire que de penser à cet idiot et manipulateur.   
Enfin ! Il s'était bien moqué d'elle, il avait prit un malin plaisir à lui faire peur sur le quai du train le premier jour, puis à se moquer d'elle lors de leurs toute première retenue, il avait prit un malin plaisir à lui expliquer qu'elle lui en devait une, simplement parce qu'il a effacé la mémoire de cette idiote de Pansy Parkinson. Et maintenant il voulait qu'Hermione se démène pour lui trouver quelque chose de divertissant à faire lors de leurs retenue ? Non ! Jamais elle ne ferait ça. Puis même si elle cherchait, elle ne trouverait pas quelque chose aux goûts de-

-Hermione ! Lâche ce couteau ou tu vas finir par tuer quelqu'un, dit Fred en s’asseyant à côté d'elle, l'extirpant de ses pensées.  
\- Il ne t'a rien fait ce pauvre toast ! Ricana George qui les avait aussi rejoint à la table.   
\- Laisse la ! ria Ron. Elle est comme ça depuis ce matin, elle doit sûrement penser aux devoirs qu'elle a pas réussit à finir hier soir, comme d'habitude. Puis il l'imita, utilisant sa fourchette comme une plume et son toast comme un parchemin, le bout de la langue sortie dans une sorte de concentration énervée, « Je dois finir mes devoirs de l'année ! » mima-t-il avec une voix suraiguë. 

Hermione lui lança un regard meurtrier. Comment osait-il ? Il s'était abaissé au niveau de Malefoy, il se moquait ouvertement d'elle ! Et pourquoi personne ne lui demandait comment s'était passé sa retenue ? Bien sûr, Ron et Harry parlaient de sa dernière retenue avec Ombrage, qui s'était très mal passée ; Harry avait eu une très grande douleur à sa cicatrice au contact du professeur Ombrage. Elle comprenait bien que c'était important, mais enfin, c'était si difficile de lui poser ne serait-ce que la question ? Au moins pour faire semblant de s'intéresser à sa vie à elle ?

\- Alors, hier soir avec Malefoy ? Demanda doucement Fred avec un petit coup de coude, pendant que tout le monde autour parlait déjà d'autre chose.  
Hermione s’empourpra, elle n'aurait pas pensé que Fred se serait souvenu de quel jour c'était.   
\- Euh... Et bien rien de spécial, rien du tout... balbutia-t-elle, remuant inlassablement son omelette avec sa fourchette, ses joues devenaient rouges. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé avec Malefoy...  
Fred eut un petit rire qui semblait venir du cœur, puis il se pencha vers elle, pour que personne autour ne puisse entendre.   
\- Fais attention Hermignonne, dit comme ça, on pourrait se méprendre.  
Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre, enfin jamais elle n'aurait eut cette idée ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire du tout, il ne se passait rien entre elle et Malefoy ! Fred semblait bien s'amuser, et Ron les fixait les oreilles rouges.   
\- De quoi vous parlez vous deux ? Demanda-t-il, plus sec que d'habitude.  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas Ron ! Répondit-elle à la seconde, il ne devait surtout pas savoir ça. Et le regard du roux s'assombrit encore.   
\- Oh mon cher préfet ! Se moqua Fred, encerclant les épaules d'Hermione de son bras. On parlait seulement de la délicieuse retenue qu'Hermione à passé avec Malefoy hier soir!   
Le teint de Ron prit la couleur de ses cheveux, et tous les regards s'étaient retournés vers elle. Avaient-ils tous totalement oublié qu'Hermione n'avait pas passé sa soirée à réviser mais l'avait bien passé avec son pire ennemi ?   
\- Toujours un connard ? Demanda Ron, coupant férocement un bout de saucisse.  
Hermione, aux mots de Ron avait d'abord été choquée, puis comme tout le monde avait le regard posé sur elle, elle se retourna vers la table des Serpentards. Regardant par dessus le bras de Fred qui l'encerclait toujours. Son regard croisa celui de Drago, il lâcha à Hermione un regard plein de dédain tandis-que Pansy Parkinson tentait de lui donner un bout de son propre toast, puis il se tourna vers la pimbêche et lui prit le toast des mains avant d'en prendre un bout, elle avait l'air heureuse.

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec force, se retournant vers son assiette. Toujours un connard.

Plus personne ne parla de Drago Malefoy pour le reste du petit déjeuner, ne voulant pas attiser les flammes qui jaillissaient déjà des yeux d'Hermione Granger. En fait, les conversations étaient animées par rapport au Quidditch : le premier entraînement de l'équipe Gryffondor aurait lieu aujourd'hui, dans l'après midi. Angelina les avaient rejoint à la table, pour rassurer Ron.   
Fred, George, Harry, Ron et Angelina parlaient dynamiquement de leurs idées pour l'entraînement, tandis que Ginny suivait la conversation pendue à leurs lèvres, n'hésitant pas à leur dire quand leurs idées d’exercice paraissaient « débiles ». Hermione à côté bouillonnait. Elle crut longtemps qu'elle était hors d'elle à cause de Malefoy, mais c'était plutôt Ron qui l'avait mise dans cet état, et Fred n'avait pas fait grand chose pour améliorer son humeur.   
Une fois que tous leurs amis étaient partis, Ron et Harry voulaient aller s'entraîner entre eux le matin. Pour s'entraîner à … l’entraînement de l'après-midi. Hermione déjà de mauvaise humeur ne s'empêcha pas de leurs expliquer à quel point c'était idiot, étant donné la tonne de devoirs qui leurs étaient demandés de faire.   
Ils n'en tiendront pas rigueur et partirent directement sur le terrain après le petit déjeuner. 

Hermione se dirigeait déjà vers la bibliothèque, et ne put s'empêcher de penser que Ron se serait moqué d'elle. Au souvenir de ce qu'avait dit Ron ce matin, Hermione eut les larmes aux yeux, des larmes de tristesse mêlées avec de la rage.  
Elle qui avait sentit un rapprochement entre eux, malgré leurs petites querelles. Elle ne le pensait pas capable de dire une chose pareil, même si Ron était parfois sans cœur sans le vouloir, même s'il était jaloux, boudeur, à fleur de peau et pas très sensible, il restait néanmoins Ron Weasley, le garçon enjoué et drôle, incrédule et attachant. Elle savait que Ron pouvait être parfois blessant sans vraiment le vouloir.  
Mais qu'est ce qui était pire ? Être ouvertement blessant arrogant et mesquin, à tel point que les gens savent à quoi s'attendre avec toi, ou alors l'être envers ses propres amis, sans s'en rendre compte, et être excusé simplement parce que « c'est Ron, il est comme ça ».  
Qu'est ce qui était pire ? Se comporter comme Drago Malefoy, ou alors comme Ron Weasley ?  
Hermione perdue dans ses pensées ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait oublié ses livres, elle se redirigea alors vers les dortoirs. Une fois arrivée devant le tableau de la grosse dame, les larmes avaient quittés ses yeux pour embrasser ses joues. Elle monta rapidement dans son dortoir, sans aucun commentaire de la dame dans le portrait. Hermione le lui était reconnaissante.  
Une fois arrivée près de ses affaires, elle s'assit par terre, le dos contre le lit. Le visage dans les mains et le cœur au bord des yeux. Elle se rendit compte à cet instant que le jugement de Ron comptait plus à ses yeux qu'elle ne le pensait.  
Oui, le jugement de son meilleur ami, pour qui elle avait des sentiments conflictuels depuis déjà un certain temps comptait énormément. Oui, les moqueries de Ron lui brisaient les cœur plus que n'importe quel jugement de la part de Drago Malefoy.   
Après plusieurs minutes à être assise par terre, s’apitoyant sur son sort, Hermione releva la tête de ses mains, reniflant abondamment. Regardant son dortoir vide elle pensa qu'elle eut beaucoup de chance que Lavande et Parvati ne soient pas là. Lorsqu'elle voulut se relever, sa main toucha un tissus doux, sous son lit.   
Elle tira dessus, il était coincé sous sa valise, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir un vêtement qui traînait sous son lit. Lorsqu'elle réussit à l'extirper, elle se rendit compte, un peu honteuse que c'était une robe de sorcier. Teinté de vert et d'argent.   
Sa mémoire lui revient brusquement : lorsque Drago Malefoy s'était blessé à la main lors de leurs toute première retenue, il était reparti sans reprendre sa robe de sorcier. Hermione, lorsqu'elle eut le courage nécessaire de quitter la pièce, avait récupéré sa propre robe de sorcière, dont il manquait un morceau qu'elle avait arraché pour faire le bandage du blond. Et avait remarqué que le Serpentard avait oublié la sienne. Elle l'avait prise avec elle, et en arrivant dans son dortoir les avaient toutes les deux enfouies sous son lit, un peu honteuse de ces deux reliques qui témoignaient de la faiblesse dont elle avait fait preuve ce soir là. Maintenant Hermione, assise pitoyablement sur le sol, se rendait compte qu'elle avait volé un vêtement à son pire ennemi. Elle se sentait honteuse, son visage et ses yeux devaient être rougit par les pleurs, assise à même le sol, tenant la cape d'un garçon. Lavande et Parvati seraient fières d'elle, mais Hermione avait honte.  
Lorsqu'elle imaginait la scène, un rire nerveux sortit incontrôlablement et elle enfouit son visage dans la robe. Presque instantanément, cette odeur familière parvint à ses narines.Une odeur douce et sucrée, mais maintenant qu'elle la sentait de plus près, elle était aussi musquée, un peu plus forte. Elle était resté quelques instants, la grande et longue robe noire à touches verte et argentée dans les bras, tout près d'elle. Bercée par les odeurs différentes qui lui chatouillaient les narines et le tissus doux contre ses joues. Ce petit moment hors du temps permit à Hermione de se calmer, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, tout autour d'elle semblait paisible. Le sol, la cape, l'odeur, les rayons du soleils qui entraient doucement par les fenêtres : tout était étonnamment apaisant.  
Plantée là, la cape de Drago Malefoy dans les bras, elle revint à la réalité. Il devait forcément avoir remarqué qu'il lui manquait une de ses robes de sorciers, non ? Ça faisait une semaine, et il n'avait rien dit. Peut-être ne se doutait-il pas que c'était Hermione qui l'avait prise, oui, c'était sûrement ça ! Comment pouvait-il penser que Hermione Granger, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, lui avait volé un vêtement et que actuellement elle le serrait fort contre elle.   
À cette pensée, elle rejeta le vêtement loin d'elle, ses joues étaient toutes rouges, qu'allait-il penser ? Comment réagirait-il s'il l'apprenait ? Et si Parvati ou Lavande la retrouvait malencontreusement ? Elles en feraient un scandale et toute l'école serait au courant que Hermione Granger tenait secrètement une robe de sorcier appartenant à un élève de Serpentard. 

Après une longue heure de réflexion intense, Hermione Granger avait décidé qu'elle rendrait à Drago Malefoy son dû, elle le devait. C'était trop dangereux de le garder plus longtemps dans le dortoir, pour l'instant elle l'avait caché sans sa valise.  
Elle dirait simplement qu'elle le lui avait prit lorsqu'il l'avait oublié et elle avait oublié de la lui rendre. C'était simple.   
Elle s'était ensuite rendue dans la bibliothèque où elle eut rapidement finit l'entièreté ou presque de ses devoirs de la semaine, avant de se rendre au repas de midi. Ses deux amis étaient rentrés de leurs pré-entraînement, plutôt fiers d'eux. Et proposèrent à Hermione d'assister à celui de l'après-midi, le vrai avec toute l'équipe. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais fit un effort après que Harry eut un air triste. Elle prendrait un livre comme d'habitude. 

L'heure de l'entraînement de Quidditch arriva rapidement, la mine de Ron s'affaissait à mesure qu'il approchait du terrain. Hermione prononça quelques mots qui se voulaient rassurants à Ron, mais ils n'avaient pas eut l'effet escompté car après ces quelques mots Ron semblait déconfit. Au fond, Hermione y trouvait un plaisir coupable, certainement une houle de vengeance par rapport à ce qu'il lui avait dit dans la matinée.   
Elle avait tout prévu et était allé s'installer dans les gradins pendant que les joueurs se préparaient dans les vestiaires. Hermione était prête à assister à l'entrainement : un livre sur les créatures magiques et son carnet, maintenant un peu gondolé par la pluie de la semaine passée. À ce souvenir, Hermione s'empourpra un peu, et elle ouvrit son carnet à la page concernée, bien décidée à enfin finir ce schéma de Botruc, lorsque de lourdes voix s'élevèrent peu à peu dans les gradins. À sa pire surprise, les Serpentards étaient venus assister eux aussi, au premier entraînement de Ron Weasley. Le quatuor argenté s'était assit un peu plus bas dans les gradins. Ils ne l'avaient même pas vu tellement ils était occupés à se moquer à l'avance de Ron. Le sang d'Hermione commençait déjà à bouillir.   
Le comportement de Drago Malefoy et ses trois chewing-gum fut exécrable durant tout l'entrainement, il prit un grand plaisir à lancer d'horribles insultes à voix hautes pour être sûrs d'être entendu par les joueurs. Et le jeu de Ron en fut beaucoup impacté. L'entraînement était un fiasco total. Ron tentait d'attraper le Souafle sans grande réussite dès les premières minutes de jeu, bien sûr la bande de Serpentard ne retint pas leurs rires qui fusaient dans tout le terrain.   
Alors Potter elle va bien ta cicatrice, ou elle te fait trop mal pour pouvoir jouer ? Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, ça fait bien une semaine que tu n'y a plus été non ? C'est un record !  
Ron arriva enfin à attraper le Souafle et le relança directement en plein sur le nez de Katie. Ce qui ne fit que relancer les rires de toutes parts, Drago Malefoy se tenait le ventre tellement il riait et était presque couché sur le banc, hors d'haleine. Pansy riait et se penchait théâtralement sur Drago à chaque fois.  
Je savais pas que c'était une spectacle humoristique qu'on était venu voir, clama fortement Drago pour se faire entendre. En tout cas Weasley, le nouveau rôle de bouffon te vas comme un gant !  
Un mélange de rires gras et suraigu s'élevèrent dans les airs après chaque commentaire de Malefoy. Pansy Parkinson riait tellement fort à n'importe quel mot que Malefoy prononçait qu'Hermione voyait rouge. Pansy ressemblait à une horrible hyène en manque de chair fraîche, la chair fraîche étant celle de Drago Malefoy, et Hermione semblait fuser derrière eux, Drago ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Elle voulut lui lancer un sort pour lui épingler sa petite bouche de vipère, mais malheureusement, le professeur Flitwick n'avait pas encore amené le sujet du sortilège de silence.  
Elle pesta contre eux durant toute la durée de l'entraînement sans qu'ils ne la voient, l'entraînement ne fut pas si long car Katie saignait du nez si abondamment qu'il lui était impossible de jouer.  
Ils scandaient joyeusement « Les Gryffondor vont perdre ! », tandis que Hermione derrière eux avait abandonnée l'idée de remplir son schéma de Botruc, une nouvelle fois Drago Malefoy lui empêchait de faire ses devoirs, une nouvelle fois le carnet se referma sans qu'aucune note ne soit inscrite.  
Lorsque les Serpentards s'étaient levés pour quitter les gradins juste après l'équipe de Gryffondor, Hermione attrapa par le col de sa chemise Drago Malefoy qui tentait de partir un peu derrière ses amis. Le Serpentard fit volte face un peu apeuré par la surprise qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre avec eux, lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione son expression de stupeur se changea directement en un visage marqué par la haine, et presque, par le dégoût. 

\- Me touche pas Granger ! Pesta-t-il. C'est dégoûtant !  
Hermione fut si choqué qu'elle le lâcha et fit quelque pas en arrière, avant de retrouver contenance.  
\- Ça na t'as pas dégoûté tant que ça quand j'ai dû soigner ta main, sale fouine !  
\- C'était dans mon intérêt, dit-il. Sinon, je ne me laisserais jamais toucher par une sale Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi.  
Elle le regarda avec choque, presque apeuré par la personne qui se tenait devant elle.  
\- Mais qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.  
\- Ne fais pas l'étonnée Granger ! Rien n'a changé depuis la première année, clama-t-il, la regardant avec aversion.   
\- … Espèce de sale petite fouine... ! J'y crois pas, j'étais presque prête à croire que tu avais un minimum changé ! Espèce de..  
\- Petit cancrelat répugnant ? Demanda-t-il avec dédain. C'est bon Granger remballe tes insultes vides de sens, j'en ai eu assez.  
Il la regarde de haut en bas avant d'arquer ses sourcils et de s'en aller. Elle refusait qu'il ait le dernier mot une nouvelle fois, elle alors courut après lui dans les escaliers des gradins, lorsqu'elle se retrouva quelques marches au dessus de lui, elle scanda :

\- Être un connard n'est pas une marque de supériorité. Et être un Malefoy ne te donne pas le droit d'être un connard sans que personne ne te dise rien, dit-elle d'un ton étonnamment calme. Tu n'as que ton nom pour te donner bonne figure, sans ça tu ne serais rien. Sans ton père et ce qu'il a battit, tu ne serais qu'une personne pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, et ça n'a rien d'enviable. Et tu peux être sûr que si ton nom n'était pas Malefoy, tes petits amis seraient probablement entrain de te faire vivre ce que tu fais vivre à Ron, et ta pimbêche qui te tourne autour ne te regarderait même pas !

Sur ces mots, Hermione passa devant Malefoy et descendit attendre ses amis à la sortie des vestiaires. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot et n'avait pas scié devant les propos d'Hermione, mais pourtant, Hermione ne l'avait pas vu descendre de la tour des gradins tout le temps qu'elle attendait Ron et Harry. Elle n'en tint pas compte et passa sa soirée à combattre la mauvaise humeur de Ron suite à cet entraînement désastreux. Une chouette appartenant à Percy avait fait irruption dans la salle commune et les coupa dans leurs dispute, dans sa lettre à Ron, Percy lui conseilla de ne pas s'approcher de Harry Potter et ne pas faire confiance à Dumbledore, et qu'ils devaient s'attendre à une bonne nouvelle dès le lendemain dans la Gazette du Sorcier.   
Plus tard dans la soirée Sirius les appela par la cheminée et ils purent parler de leurs doutes par rapport à Ombrage. Sirius leurs expliqua que le Ministère pensait que Dumbledore fondait sa propre armée pour s'emparer du ministère de la magie.   
Hermione n'eut plus de place dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle se coucha ce soir là pour y entrevoir Malefoy.


	9. La baguette de Drago

Le lundi matin, lorsque Hermione reçut par hibou son exemplaire de La Gazette du Sorcier elle ne pouvait rater la première page, une grande photo de Dolores Ombrage souriant largement avec de gros yeux de crapaud sous le titre géant : 

LE MINISTÈRE VEUT RÉFORMER L'ÉDUCATION  
DOLORES OMBRAGE NOMMÉE   
GRANDE INQUISITRICE

\- Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice, mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire... ? Demanda Harry, son toast lui tombant doucement des mains.  
Hermione se mit à lire pour elle avant d'expliquer la nouvelle à ses amis :  
\- Le Ministère veut traiter la baisse de niveau à Poudlard, et la Grande Inquisitrice devra s'occuper d'inspecter les enseignants et ainsi de veiller à ce qu'ils soient à la hauteur de leurs tâche...  
\- Ce qui veut dire... ? Demanda Ron, inquiet.  
\- Ce qui veut dire que dorénavant, Dolores Ombrage à le pouvoir de virer les professeur qu'elle jugera incompétents.  
La respiration d'Hermione s’accélérait, Drago Malefoy en avait parlé, elle l'avait entendu le dire à ses idiots d'amis la semaine dernière pendant le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Elle avait été en quelque sorte prévenue et n'avait pas su lire entre les lignes. Elle en voulait à Malefoy, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle n'était pas prête à lui reparler, elle se le jura, elle ne prononcerait aucun mot lors de la prochaine retenue. Elle le tenait un peu responsable de la nouvelle place d'Ombrage, même si au fond d'elle, Hermione savait que ça n'avait aucun sens. 

Toute la semaine, le professeur Ombrage s'était insinué dans plusieurs de leurs classes : celle du professeur Trelawney selon Harry et Ron, celui de McGonagall et celui de madame Gobe-Planche. Dans ce dernier, Malefoy ne s'était pas retenu de mentir sur leur professeur absent, Hagrid, en le faisant passer pour un ogre écervelé. Pile ce qu'Ombrage voulait entendre. Hermione ne lui pardonna pas.  
Depuis leur altercation dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch du dimanche, Drago ne l'avait plus regardé une seule fois de la semaine, et d'ailleurs, elle avait bien remarqué que son humeur avait l'air exécrable chaque jour. Il n'avait même pas daigné faire une seule remarque au trio de Gryffondor. Et Hermione avait aussi remarqué que Drago se comportait horriblement avec l'ogre de Pansy Parkinson. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais tout au fond d'elle elle avait ressentit un pincement de satisfaction lorsque Drago Malefoy avait donné un grand coup dans la brioche que Pansy Parkinson essayait de lui faire avaler, le poussant sur la bouche bien fermée du blond. Son mouvement de main, témoignant d'une grande lassitude, contre la brioche que Pansy tenait la fit voler jusqu'à la table de Serdaigle. Hermione avait retenu un rire en voyant le visage scandalisé de Pansy. Même elle, savait que jamais Drago Malefoy ne se laisserait donner à manger de cette façon. Pendant une demie seconde, regardant Drago Malefoy pester contre sa camarade, Hermione Granger s'était dit qu'elle semblait mieux le connaître que cette âne de Pansy, et pendant une fraction de seconde, elle en avait ressentit de la fierté, avant de se reprendre en secouant vivement sa tête pour faire partir cette pensée biaisée. Elle était fâché contre lui. 

Lorsque Drago Malefoy était entré dans la salle des potions le vendredi soir à 21h pile, arborant un visage rageur qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais connu lors de leurs retenue, Hermione se dit que c'était peut-être par sa faute que l'humeur de Drago ait été en chute libre toute la semaine.   
L'ambiance tendue et pleine de haine de cette retenue dénotait totalement avec le souvenir d'alcool joyeux, d'amusement et de « trêve » de la semaine passée.   
Mais Hermione n'avait pas oublié pour autant les paroles si brutales qu'il avait prononcé dans les gradins. « Pourquoi ses paroles me blessent autant ? Drago Malefoy a toujours été ainsi. », cette question trottait dans la tête d'Hermione. Et pendant un instant, alors qu'elle balayait le sol recouvert de toutes sortes de substances servant aux potions que les élèves avaient fait tombé la semaine, une petite voix s’immisça dans la tête d'Hermione :   
« Les paroles de Drago Malefoy t'ont tant blessée car tu lui as permis de se rapprocher de toi. La barrière de haine qui vous séparait auparavant à été brisée. »  
Hermione fut contrariée par sa propre pensée, jamais, ô grand jamais, Drago Malefoy ne se rapprocherait d'elle ! Cette réponse à la question qu'elle se posait lui déplaisait si fortement qu'elle lâcha un jurons à haute voix, ce qui fit se retourner Drago qui était entrain de ranger les tables, il lui lança un regard assassin, pensant certainement que son jurons était en sa faveur. Ce qui vexa Hermione.   
Alors les deux ennemis semblèrent se haïrent bien plus qu'à l'habitué, aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé un seul mot depuis le début de leur retenue, la simple présence de l'un suffisait pour mettre l'autre hors de lui. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, alors cette pièce contiendrait deux cadavres cette nuit là. 

Ils eurent finit de nettoyer la salle à une vitesse folle, et se retrouvèrent tous deux comme des idiots. Chacun dans un coin de la salle, à croire que se retrouver si éloignés changerait quelque chose à leurs mauvaise humeur. Au bout de ce qui paraissait être une dizaine de minutes, Malefoy donna un coup de pied rageur dans la porte, faisant sursauter Hermione qui se trouvait près du bureau de Rogue. Elle lui lança un regard choqué l'air de dire « Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout? »  
\- McGonagall n'est pas fichue de lancer un sortilège à cette porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre dès qu'on a finit le travail à faire !  
\- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris le principe d'une retenue, répondit-elle d'un air de dédain.   
\- Je suppose que tu meurs d'envie de me l'expliquer, comme à ton habitude. Dit-il en retirant d'un geste rageur sa robe de sorcier, comme si elle lui collait à la peau avant de la rejeter violemment sur une chaise. 

D'un coup Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas ramené la robe de sorcier de Malefoy. Elle était toujours dans sa malle. Elle devint écarlate et se retourna vivement, agrippant son crâne de ses deux mains, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être bête ! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de la garder une semaine de plus, c'était déjà assez horrible de devoir lui avouer qu'elle l'avait gardée tout ce temps.  
\- Oh c'est bon Granger, le prend pas comme ça maintenant, dit il d'un air las.  
\- C'est pas ça Malefoy ! dit-elle. Bon, écoute moi bien maintenant, et ne me coupe pas, d'accord ?  
Il la regardait étrangement, l'air suspicieux avant de lui faire un signe de tête l'air de dire « vas-y »  
\- Alors, tu te souviens quand tu t'es blessé à la main, commença-t-elle.  
\- Comment l'oublier ! La coupa-t-il. Heureusement que je m'en sors avec aucune cicatrice !  
Elle lui lança un regard lourd de sens.   
\- Ah oui, vas-y.  
\- Bien. Quand tu es partis ce soir là tu as oublié ta robe de sorcier dans la classe. Et je l'ai récupérée pour toi, le truc c'est que comme j'ai pas que ça à penser, j'ai oublié de te la rendre.  
Hermione crut voir passer très rapidement une lueur dans les yeux du blond qu'elle n'arriva pas à décrypter.  
\- Ça fait des semaines que je la cherche Granger ! Tu devrais me payer les frais de retard, j'en ai pas des centaines de robes, s'indigna-t-il. Mais comme je suis quelqu'un de gentil, je te laisse aller me la chercher après cette retenue sans représailles. Dit-il naturellement.  
Hermione fut suspicieuse mais se dit qu'au fond, ça lui permettrait d'en être débarrassée et elle ne lui devrait plus rien. C'était dans son intérêt à elle aussi, qui voulait s'en défaire le plus vite possible, avant que quelqu'un ne la voit.   
\- Très bien Malefoy, elle est dans ma valise, je monterais te la chercher.  
\- Je t'accompagnerais, dit il d'un ton catégorique, mais avec un sourire en coin qu'il fit s'effacer très rapidement.   
\- Comme tu voudras, c'est toi qui te colleras la honte de m'attendre devant la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Répondit Hermione sur la défensive.  
\- Je m'en sortirais, clama-t-il fièrement.   
C'était louche, Hermione fusait tout le reste de l'heure tandis-que l'humeur de Malefoy semblait avoir changé du tout au tout. Il patientait sagement assit à sa place habituelle, ses mains croisées devant son visage, comme s'il réfléchissait. Hermione crut voir un moment que derrière ses mains il cachait un sourire, mais elle pensa qu'elle avait sûrement dut rêver.  
Lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit dans un grincement, Malefoy sauta presque de sa chaise.   
\- Après toi, Granger ! Dit-il avec un faux sourire, montrant la porte ouverte de sa main d'un geste théâtrale.  
Hermione s'avança, bougonnant. Elle récupéra sa baguette qui était posée négligemment sur le sol à côté de la porte, là où Rusard l'avait probablement lancée ainsi que celle de Malefoy. Soudain, une idée lui éveilla tous ses sens et elle s’empara de la baguette du Serpentard avant que celui-ci ne soit même sortit de la salle.   
\- Je garde ta baguette jusqu'à ce que je te rende ta robe Malefoy ! Tu es louches !  
\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir Granger, c'est sans problème. Répondit-il calmement, s'avançant déjà vers les escaliers d'un pas assuré. J'aimerais en finir au plus vite.  
\- On est d'accord. Murmura-t-elle, agacée.  
Ils marchèrent dans un silence palpable. Heureusement pour elle, il était 22h, et tous les élèves se devaient d'être dans leurs dortoirs. Elle ne ferait alors pas de rencontre fortuite accompagnée d'un Serpentard, se dirigeant vers la tour de Gryffondor. Le comportement de Drago était extrêmement suspicieux, mais Hermione avait beau se creuser les méninges, elle ne trouvait aucun semblant de plan qui aurait pu traverser l'esprit de son ennemi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait qui gardait l'entrée de leur Salle Commune, Hermione demanda à Drago de se boucher les oreilles et de chanter un air de musique pour qu'elle puisse donner le mot de passe sans qu'il ne l'entende. C'était la seule idée qui lui était venu en tête en tentant de trouver pourquoi Drago voulait l'accompagner. Mais Drago ne trouva rien à redire et il fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé sans dire un mot, il était ridicule à chantonner un air de musique en se bouchant les oreilles théâtralement, Hermione réprima un rire. En fait, que Malefoy accepte de faire ça était encore plus louche. Mais une fois que le tableau s'était penché pour laisser passer Hermione, elle se dit que ça n'importerait pas, et que peut être, il voulait simplement récupérer sa robe de sorcier au plus vite.   
Ce dont elle n'avait pas pensé, c'était à ce qui se trouverait de l'autre côté du tableau, et comment elle se justifierait auprès d'eux. La Salle Commune était relativement vide à son plus grand soulagement, les personnes présentent près du feu étaient des troisième années qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais lorsque son regard balaya la pièce, elle vit Harry et Ron assit à une table, concentrés à leurs devoirs pour le prochain cours de Rogue. Son cœur fit un bon, elle devrait passer devant eux sans se faire remarquer, car elle en était sûre, ils lui demanderaient ce qu'elle fabriquait.   
Dans un espoir que ses deux amis ne la remarquent pas, elle s'avança rapidement, la tête baissée vers les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles.   
Malheureusement, Ron qui rêvassait devant son parchemin vierge, avait relevé la tête, en voyant Hermione il eut trouvé une bonne excuse pour se défaire de ce maudit travail. Il se leva brusquement et s'approcha rapidement d'Hermione, tandis que Harry écrivait une longue phrase sur son parchemin.   
\- Ah Hermione ! Dit-il.  
Cette dernière n'avait pas le choix, elle se retourna vers le roux, un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage.  
-Ah... Ron ! Répondit-elle, tout sourire. Quelle coïncidence...  
\- Alors cette retenue ? Demanda Ron.  
Hermione se dit qu'il avait l'air de vouloir se rattraper pour l'autre jour. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps, Drago Malefoy l'attendait au dehors, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il manigançait.   
\- Euh oui ! Très bien, c'était très bien. Euh bon, je voulais juste aller vite fait-  
\- Comment ça, très bien ? Demanda brusquement le roux. Tu as passé une très bonne retenue avec Malefoy ?   
\- Euh non ! Non non, mais je voulais dire euh... Très bien pour une retenue avec lui quoi, répondit-elle les joues rosies, sa phrase finie par un faux rire sonore. Ron je dois monter !

Et sans lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, Hermione monta en trombe les escaliers, sachant que Ron ne pouvait pas y accéder. Elle ouvrit la porte de son dortoir à la volée, et la referma aussitôt, comme si elle était suivie, le dos plaqué contre la porte, elle allait enfin pouvoir se détendre plus. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Parvati et Lavande, toutes deux assises sur un même lit, avaient les yeux rivés sur elle.   
\- Ça va Hermione ? Demanda Parvati, interloquée.  
\- Oui oui ! Euh... Je venais juste récupérer quelque chose pour Harry, ahah... Ne faites pas attention à moi ! Reprenez où vous en étiez...  
Les deux filles avaient l'air dubitatives, Hermione s'avançait doucement vers son lit, retenant son souffle, voulant feindre un comportement tout à fait normal. Elle passa un certain temps devant sa valise, faisant semblant de chercher dans ses livres, espérant entendre les deux filles reprendre leurs conversation, pour qu'elle puisse agir sans qu'elles ne la regardent. Au bout d'une petite minute, son plan avait fonctionné, Parvati et Lavande avaient reprit leur discussion coupée de gloussements et murmures entendus sur un garçon que Hermione ne connaissait pas.   
Lorsque Hermione était sûre qu'elles ne se doutaient plus de rien, elle ouvrit sa valise et sortit rapidement la robe de sorcier, la roula en une grosse boule noire, et sortit en trombe de la chambre. 

Mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines, elle devait repasser devant Ron et Harry qui étaient toujours attablés près de la sortie de la Salle Commune  
Son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers, le plus silencieusement possible. Prise par le stress, elle décida de cacher sa tête avec la robe du Serpentard et de passer rapidement devant eux, comme ça, peut-être qu'ils ne feraient pas attention et penseront que ce n'est qu'un élève.Elle passa rapidement devant la table, son visage caché par la robe, elle n'osa pas se retourner pour savoir s'ils l'avaient vu, et passa l'ouverture dans le mur à une vitesse folle.

Elle l'avait fait ! Elle n'avait plus qu'à rendre sa stupide robe à Drago Malefoy et ce serait bon. En sortant de la Salle Commune elle avait été surprise que Malefoy l'attendait sagement, contre la rambarde des escaliers, tranquillement, le visage impénétrable. Elle s'avança vers lui, alors au final il n'avait pas de plan.  
\- Tiens Malefoy. Maintenant je te dois plus rien, dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.  
\- C'est ce que tu crois Granger, tu te rappelles le petit service ? Je t'en avais parlé la semaine dernière, dit-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Tu me le dois toujours celui là, t'inquiètes pas j'en ferais bon usage.  
Hermione bouillonnait, elle lui tendit vivement sa robe de sorcier, qu'il ne prit pas tout de suite, son sourire s'était agrandit.   
\- Prends ça et rentre vite maintenant, commanda-t-elle d'un air sévère. Et n'en parle à personne !  
Le sourire de Drago s'était encore élargit, et il semblait maintenant regarder au dessus d'elle.  
\- Parler à personne de quoi ?  
La voix s'était élevée de nulle part, Hermione se figea un instant, les bras tendus tenant la robe de sorcier. Elle se retourna vivement pour se retrouver devant une grande tignasse rousse, comme un enfant qu'on aurait surprit à voler dans la réserve de bonbons. Ron l'air sévère se tenait derrière elle, près du cadre qui se refermait. Mais avant qu'Hermione ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Drago Malefoy commença à parler, tout en montant les quelques marches qui les séparaient, et se planta aux côtés d'Hermione.

\- Oh t'inquiètes pas Weasmoche, Hermione me rendait juste ma robe de sorcier.  
Ron s'empourpra tellement de fureur qu'il semblait avoir prit la couleur de ses cheveux. Son regard passant rapidement de Hermione au Serpentard, comme si, rien que l'idée qu'ils soient debout côte à côte soit totalement impensable.  
\- Pourquoi Hermione aurait une de tes robes dans sa chambre ? Demanda Ron à deux doigts de l'explosion.  
Drago entoura Hermione de son bras avant de reprendre. Ce qui fit presque sortir de leurs orbites les yeux de Ron.  
\- Et bien, figures toi que c'est elle qui me l'a prise.  
\- Parce qu'il l'avait oublié dans la salle après la retenue ! S'écrira Hermione  
\- Ah oui, ce soir là je n'ai pas perdu que ma cape... dit-il d'un air rêveur. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire Weasley, insinua-t-il un sourire niais au visages suivit d'un clin-d'oeil entendu en direction de Ron.   
Ron avait agrippé sa baguette d'un geste vif.  
\- Enfin bref, je m'en suis rendu compte un peu plus tard, reprit le blond. Mais tu connais les filles... Elles adorent garder les vêtements des mecs, pour dormir avec mon odeur. Mais comme Papa m'a acheté une vingtaine de robe de sorcier cette année, me séparer d'une n'était pas si grave, si seulement ça pouvait lui faire plaisir ! Dit-il avec un regard cajoleur vers Hermione qu'il encerclait toujours de son bras, mais maintenant sa main devant sa bouche empêchait Hermione de le couper.  
Hermione se débattait vivement, elle était folle de rage. Tandis que Ron avait totalement sortit sa baguette et la pointait sur le blond, prêt à se battre.  
\- Lâche la sale fouine !  
\- Ooh, non, Weasley tu n'as pas apprit les bonnes manières ? On ne menace pas de sa baguette un homme désarmé !   
\- Un homme désarmé ? Arrête de te défiler Malefoy ! Dit Ron brandissant sa baguette encore plus.  
\- Ah non pour une fois c'est vrai, c'est cette Miss qui l'a. Elle adore l'avoir en main. En fait elle a une bonne poigne sur ma... baguette.   
À ces mots Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes aussi fort qu'elle put, il la lâcha directement, se tenant le flan de ses mains, sans perdre son sourire narquois pour autant.  
\- Aouch ! Tu vois Weasley, j'te l'avais dis, elle est sauvage. Les femmes détestent quand on parle de choses si... privées, dit-il d'une voix plaintive à cause de la douleur.  
\- Ferme là Malefoy ! Je vais te le faire payer je te le jure ! S'écria-t-elle en s’approchant férocement du blond, lui pointant sa propre baguette sur la gorge tandis qu'il était bloqué par la rambarde de l'escalier.  
Malefoy semblait s'amuser autant que si c'était lui qui menait la danse. Hermione folle de rage tenait vigoureusement sa baguette sur sa trachée, la seule chose qui fit stopper Hermione de lui lancer un sort puissant fut le miaulement du chat du concierge, Miss-Teigne, qui venait de monter les escaliers, intrigué. Suivit de la voix rauque et pressée du concierge lui-même plusieurs étages plus bas : « Qu'est ce qui se passe là haut ! ».  
\- T'as de la chance Malefoy ! Viens Ron, vite !  
Hermione avait balancé la baguette du blond et sa cape sur son torse tandis qu'elle prenait par le bras Ron qui semblait vouloir arracher le cou du Serpentard, le forçant à rentrer dans le trou que le portrait cachait, Harry n'était plus là.  
Une fois à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune, Ron arracha vivement son bras de l'emprise de la brune et lui lança un regard assassin. 

\- Tu me dégoûte Hermione ! cracha-t-il.  
\- Quoi ?! Hésita la brune. Comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde un seul mot de ce que Malefoy peut dire ? Ron ! Ne me dis pas que tu crois le filet de mensonges qu'il a raconté ?  
Hermione avait presque hurlé tellement elle était déçue et énervée que son meilleur ami puisse croire une chose pareil, qui plus est de la bouche de la fouine.  
\- Tu sais très bien comme moi que Malefoy parle beaucoup mais que ses paroles sont toujours fondées. Dit-il avec une moue de mépris.  
\- Ronald Weasley ! … Tu croirais cet espèce de lâche dégoûtant plutôt que ta meilleure amie ? Tu me déçois tellement !   
\- TU me déçois tellement Hermione ! Si vraiment tu as fait ce qu'il a insinué que vous ayez fait... clama-t-il en la regardant de la tête aux pieds avec mépris. Tu me répugne, après Fred tu te tapes Malefoy ! T'es vraiment...  
\- Fred ?! Ron de quoi tu parles, tu délires sérieusement ! Vas te faire soigner !  
Hermione était sur le point de pleurer de rage et de déception.  
\- Ne fais pas l’innocente Hermione ! Sous tes airs de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout en fait t'es vraiment... T'es vraiment une Marie-couche-toi-là !   
\- Ron je n'ai rien fait avec Malefoy ! Et encore moins avec ton frère ! Comment... Comment peux-tu croire ça... Dit-elle dans un soubresaut dut à ses pleurs. Et même si... Et même si c'était le cas ! Comment peux tu me parler comme ça !   
Un élève de troisième année assit seul près de la cheminée coupa Ron qui était sur le point de répondre, plein de rage, le visage et les oreilles toujours aussi rouges.  
\- Vous pourriez faire moins de bruit s'il vous plait ou aller vous battre autre part ?   
\- On est les préfets ! Alors toi dégage ! Cria Hermione, les yeux pleins de larmes. Non tu sais quoi, moi je m'en vais ! Je croyais que tu avais plus de respect pour moi que ça Ronald !  
Et la brune partit en courant vers les escaliers. Dans sa course elle entendit Ron scander d'une voix forte :  
\- ET MOI JE CROYAIS QUE TU AVAIS PLUS DE RESPECT POUR TOI MÊME.

Ces mots eurent un impact énorme sur la jeune fille, elle avait sentit une douleur aiguë lui traverser le corps entier et lui électriser le coeur, si fort qu'elle en perdit presque pieds. Elle s'enferma alors dans son dortoir où elle y pleura toute la nuit, si silencieusement que sa gorge lui brûlait, elle aurait voulu crier pour se défaire de cette douleur. Mais elle n'y parviendra pas, recroquevillée dans son lit, ses mains couvrant ses plaintes. Elle avait mal, Ron lui faisait si mal. Le comportement de Ron avait été un choc bien plus intense pour elle que les bêtises que Draco Malefoy avait pu dire. Ron, son meilleur ami, la personne qu'elle aimait le plus, qui visiblement ne voyait rien à l'amour qu'elle lui portait, lui faisait tant de mal. Ses mots étaient si blessants, comment pouvait-il lui parler ainsi, comment pouvait-il la regarder avec tant de dégoût au moindre mensonge qu'il entendait ?


	10. Serment Inviolablee

La semaine qui suivit fut intense pour le trio de Gryffondor, Hermione avait refusé d'adresser la parole à Ron Weasley, elle refusait même de s'assoir à côté ou face à lui, et parfois, il était trop difficile pour elle de rester en sa présence. Elle se retrouvait alors la plupart du temps seule. Ou était avec Harry les quelques fois où Ron n'était pas là, mais souvent Hermione restait avec Ginny, qui la consolait les fois où elle craquait, et Ginny ne s'empêchait pas de pester sur son frère à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait au loin, ou même face à face. Et du côté de Ron il en était de même, il refusait de parler à Hermione peu importait ce que Harry put lui dire. Harry lui, le vivait plutôt mal, arraché de ses deux meilleurs amis, il ne pouvait choisir son camp. La tristesse d'Hermione s'était vite transformée en rage, surtout grâce à Ginny Weasley qui lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas elle le problème, mais son crétin de frère. Ce soir là, la pluie martelait les vitres avec vigueur dans la nuit, annonçant un hiver rude tandis que Hermione et Ginny parlaient une nouvelle fois de cette histoire, dans la Salle Commune occupée d'élèves d'années inférieures.

\- Écoutes Hermione, franchement, tu devrais presque remercier Malefoy, dit la rousse à son amie. J'ai du mal à croire que je vais dire ça mais, grâce à ça tu as réussis à comprendre que Ron est un crétin ! Moi je le savais déjà mais toi, tu as pu en faire l'expérience.  
\- Ce qu'à fait Malefoy est mal Gin !   
\- Bien sûr que c'est mal ! C'est Malefoy, tout ce qu'il fait est mal ! Mais franchement Hermione, personne ne serait choqué de ce qu'il a dit. Par contre Ron ! Lui on peut dire que ce qu'il a dit est mal, et surprenant, et je sais bien que c'est ça qui t'as touché.   
\- Je sais Ginny, et au fond je sais que tu as raison...   
La rousse avait prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, elles étaient toutes deux assises seules, près du feux qui dansait et créait un halo lumineux autour des deux jeunes femmes. Ce geste tendre fit monter les larmes aux yeux de la Gryffondor.  
\- Hermione, commença doucement Ginny en lui caressant le dos de la main avec son pouce. Tu ne dois pas te sentir mal pour Ron, ce qu'il t'as dit est horrible, et sa réaction l'était d'autant plus. S'il était ton ami, jamais il ne t'aurait dis ça. Et tu sais, dit Ginny avec un petit sourire. Même si tu aimais tenir la « baguette » de Malefoy, c'est ton problème, pas le sien.  
Hermione avait pouffé de rire tout en essuyant une larme qui coulait du revers de sa main libre.   
\- Je sais, je m'attendais juste... Tellement pas à cette réaction. Ginny, j'ai cru que... que mon cœur se brisait, articula douloureusement la jeune fille entre deux reprises d'air. Et maintenant je sais... Je sais pourquoi il est bien plus simple d'affronter Malefoy. Et pourquoi il m'est impossible d'affronter Ron... J’espérais vraiment... que Ron prenne mon parti.. J'ai des attentes qu'il ne peut combler... Parce que je crois que je l'aime... finit par dire Hermione avant de craquer dans les bras de Ginny.  
\- Je sais Hermione... Dit doucement Ginny d'un ton maternel, lui frottant gentiment le dos. Je le savais bien. Ça ira ma belle... Montre lui à quel point il a eut tord de te parler ainsi !  
Après un petit instant de tranquillité dans les bras de Ginny, Hermione dut se relever durement. Ses larmes avaient séchées, mais le visage d'Hermione était toujours marqué par sa tristesse.   
\- Aller Hermione, tu as dix minutes pour te remettre en conditions, et tu rentreras la tête haute dans la salle de potions ! Fais lui comprendre à lui aussi, ce gros crétin, qu'il a eut tord et qu'il n'a pas gagné !

En effet, c'était vendredi, et Hermione allait à nouveau être enfermée avec son ennemi pour une longue heure. Après une semaine sans entendre parler de lui, elle lui avait été reconnaissante de ne lui avoir fait aucune remarque. Par contre Malefoy s'amusait beaucoup à lancer des clin-d'oeil lourds de sens à Ron, lorsqu'ils se croisaient, ce qui avait le dont de rendre fou ce dernier. La tension entre eux était à son comble, souvent Fred et Gorge s'amusaient à parier sur lequel d'entre eux attaquera le premier, ou alors si Drago se battra ou non et qui en sortirait vainqueur.  
Quand Hermione arriva dans la classe ce soir là après avoir donné sa baguette à Rusard, elle remarqua que pour la première fois, Drago Malefoy y était déjà. Drago s'y tenait tranquillement debout, près de l'étagère à ingrédients de Rogue, de dos. Lorsque la porte se referma dans un bruit sourd, le Serpentard ne sourcilla pas.  
\- Granger.  
\- Malefoy.  
Et sur ces mots, comme sur un accord, les deux ennemis se hâtèrent à leurs tâche, sans un mot. Une trêve semblait s'être installée par elle même, et Hermione lui en fut plus que reconnaissante, car elle n'aurait pas eut assez de force pour se battre contre le blond ce soir. Hermione pensa même un instant que Malefoy semblait lui avoir laissé un moment de répit toute la semaine, peut-être que ce geste était voulu, et qu'il avait compris qu'il lui avait fait du mal.

Non, c'était idiot. Jamais Malefoy ne se préoccupe des autres, son silence et son attitude de la semaine devait simplement être une coïncidence. Hermione balayait le sol, rangeait les chaudrons, replaçait les ustensiles, d'un geste presque mécanique, son esprit lui, était ailleurs. Bien plus loin que dans cette salle, elle pensait à Ron. 

\- Tu l'a prit si mal que ça Granger ?  
Hermione n'avait pas tout de suite comprit de quoi parlait le Serpentard. Elle s'était retournée vers lui, interloquée. Et c'était en voyant que Drago Malefoy ne semblait pas se moquer, et semblait poser la question sans arrière pensée que Hermione répondit enfin.  
\- Bien sûr que je l'ai mal prit Malefoy ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je te remercie ? Que ça me fasse rire peut-être ? Ron et moi... On ne se parle plus ! Par ta faute !  
\- C'était un test Granger, et Weasley l'a passé avec brio, clama calmement le blond.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? Tu es devenu fou ? S'emporta Hermione.  
Drago s'était tranquillement assit à une table, regardant droit devant lui.  
\- Et bien, je suppose qu'il n'a pas adoré mes insinuations ?  
\- Bien sûr que non Malefoy ! Il a même détesté !  
Il y eut un court silence.   
\- Pourquoi, à ton avis ? 

Drago s'était retourné, et avait verrouillé son regard dans le sien, ses yeux étaient bleus, presque gris foncé. Hermione fut un peu désarçonnée, était-ce la première fois cette année que Drago Malefoy avait accroché son regard si intensément au sien ? L'avait-il même jamais regardé de cette manière ?  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas ? Dit-elle, un peu chamboulée. Sûrement parce qu'il te déteste Malefoy ?  
Drago avait détourné le regard, prenant une grande inspiration, comme si Hermione était totalement passé à côté de quelque chose d'évident. Et il s'était remit à ranger les affaires de nettoyage, sans un mot de plus pour éclairer Hermione.

Ce fut après une dizaine de minutes, lorsque la salle fut entièrement nettoyée, et que les deux élèves s'étaient tous deux assit à une table séparée, vaquant chacun à leurs propre pensées, que Drago brisa le silence de sa voix trainante.

\- Alors, depuis le temps, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
\- Pardon ? Demanda Hermione, perdue.  
\- Tu as trouvé un sujet Moldu ? Demanda-t-il calmement.  
Hermione fut prise de court, totalement. Ça lui était sortit de la tête à tel point qu'il lui fallut une seconde pour que son cerveau se souvienne de l'information.  
\- Je... Je n'ai pas que ça à penser Malefoy !  
Le blond ricana et enfouit son visage dans ses mains rapidement.  
\- Tu n'as rien trouvé en fait Granger ? Tu n'as rien trouvé de ce que les Moldus font d’intéressant ? Ironisa-t-il.  
Hermione s'empourpra, son cerveau fusait pour contredire Malefoy, elle n'y avait réellement pas pensé depuis, et Drago semblait penser que c'était... un jeu!  
\- Et bien figures toi Malefoy que si ! Mais le plus difficile étant de te faire aimer quelque chose venant de personnes que tu déteste. Et comme tu détestes à peu près le monde entier, ce n'était pas une tâche facile.   
Et le blond ricana à nouveau d'un air mauvais, mais il n'ajouta rien. Hermione s'était relevée de sa chaise, profitant pour une fois d'avoir un minimum le dessus sur la situation. Elle s'approcha de la table où Malefoy était assit, se postant en face de lui.  
\- En réalité, j'ai dû d'abord t'analyser, savoir à quoi tu t'intéressais. Mais étant donné que nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, je n'ai pas pu en tirer grand chose. Ce que je sais de toi par contre, c'est que tu aimes prendre le dessus sur les autres, tu es mesquin, calculateur, tu aimes gagner...  
\- Fais très attention à ce que tu dis Granger, prévint le blond.  
Son regard s'était assombrit tandis que celui d'Hermione semblait pétiller de malice, elle prenait en quelques sortes sa revanche.   
\- Tu aimes jouer. N'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione, calmement.  
Soudain, Drago semblait presque intrigué, il avait relevé un sourcil. Hermione regarda brièvement sa montre, il restait cinq minutes.   
\- Il y a des tonnes de jeux Moldus très simples, qui sont possible sans aucun matériel et surtout sans magie. Je suis certaine que je ne pourrais trouver rien d'autre de non magique qui t'intéresserait plus que ça.  
Drago sembla un instant peser les pour et les contres. Il avait joint ses mains devant son visage et semblait y réfléchir intensément.   
\- En tout cas moi, ajouta la jeune fille. Je ne compte pas m'ennuyer à mourir jusqu'à la fin de l'année ici, et comme prendre un livre m'est impossible, je ne vois rien d'autre que ça.  
Malefoy, les mains jointes devant la bouche, réfléchissait les sourcils froncés.  
\- Comment je peux être sûr que ce qui se passera ici ne sortira pas de cette salle ? Finit-il par objecter.  
\- Tu crois vraiment, après la réaction de Ron la semaine dernière, que c'est dans mon intérêt que quelque chose sorte d'ici ?  
Drago sembla réfléchir encore.  
-Si jamais on apprend que je fais des jeux Moldus débiles avec une... Une Sang-de-Bourbe... Je te jure que...  
\- Malefoy, avait coupé la brune. Dans cette salle, je ne te laisserais pas m'appeler ainsi.   
Mais Drago sembla ne pas vraiment l'écouter. Il replongea son regard perçant dans les yeux bruns d'Hermione. 

\- Un Serment Inviolable. C'est ce que je demande. Je ne permettrait pas que quelconque information sorte d'ici.  
\- Tu es sérieux Malefoy ? Demanda vivement la brune, avant de regarder autre part pour réfléchir puisque le blond ne semblait pas ressentir le besoin de donner plus d'explications.   
Après quelques seconde, Hermione fixa sévèrement le blond. Décidée, elle prit une chaise qui se trouvait à la table derrière elle et la retourna vivement, avant de se mettre assise à califourchon dessus, et de tendre sa main sur la table.

\- J'accepte.  
Le blond sembla surpris par cette décision, mais son regard se durcit vite. Il se leva de sa chaise d'un coup.   
\- Ça me suffit Granger.  
\- Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle, attendant toujours, la main ouverte sur la table.  
\- Le fait que tu aies été prête à le faire me suffit Granger. Dit-il d'un air qui se voulait ferme et catégorique. Et puis, nous n'avons pas de baguette ni de personne pour sceller notre serment.  
Hermione se repoussa en arrière, effectivement, elle n'y avait pas pensé. Mais ce serment lui aurait plut à elle aussi, elle ne voulait surtout pas que ce qui se passe dans cette salle s'ébruite. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Malefoy recommence son petit jeu de la semaine dernière. Mais soudain, une idée éclaira son esprit et tous ses espoirs étaient revenus. 

\- Malefoy ! Ton cours sur les Moldu commence maintenant.  
Drago eut un air suspicieux, il ne comprenait visiblement pas de quoi elle parlait.  
\- Les Moldus, ont leurs propre Serment Inviolable, dit-elle.  
Malefoy sembla soudain intrigué, il se rassit à la place où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant, en face de la brune dont les yeux pétillaient toujours.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire ?  
Hermione eut un sourire en coin, Malefoy semblait intéressé par une pratique Moldue, elle avait déjà gagné leur premier jeu.  
\- C'est très simple, dit la jeune fille.   
Elle replaça son bras sur la table, son poing à hauteur de visage, comme pour un bras de fer, le visage concentré. Elle menait la danse.  
\- Suis moi.  
Drago plaça son coude sur la table, et imita la jeune femme, il semblait un peu perdu, mais était visiblement déterminé. La jeune femme chercha le regard du blond, elle avait un sourire en coin sur le visage. Lorsque leurs deux regards se croisèrent, elle leva alors son petit doigt, et il fit de même. Hermione réduisit les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs mains et combla l'espace en encerclant son petit doigt au sien.  
\- Drago Malefoy, commença-t-elle. Toutes les activités, paroles et gestes qui se dérouleront dans cette salle tout au long de l'année, ne sortiront en aucun cas de cette pièce. En dehors de cette salle, aucun de nous ne devra agir différemment qu'à notre habitude. Et, aucun d'entre nous ne devras utiliser les informations récupérées ici contre l'autre. C'est à dire que, lorsque nous sortiront de cette pièce, nous serons toujours, aux yeux de toute l'école, des ennemis, nous serons toujours, deux inconnus.  
Les deux ennemis se regardaient intensément, au dessus de leurs deux mains, dont les deux doigts s'entremêlaient fermement, définissant leurs désir commun.   
\- Es-tu d'accord avec ces conditions ?  
\- Oui. Dit-il solennellement.  
Hermione releva doucement son pouce vers le haut, ne lâchant pas le petit doigt de Malefoy. Le blond, malgré qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'il se passait, la suivit. Lorsque leurs deux pouces se touchèrent enfin, lorsque leurs âme s'étaient accordées pour la première fois, et que leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus, Hermione prononça les mots qui scelleraient leurs serment, ces mots qui les lieraient à jamais : 

\- Marché conclut...  
\- ...Marché conclut. 

À ces mots, comme pour clore et confirmer encore plus la promesse qu'ils venaient de se faire, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Leurs permettant de mettre à bien leurs allégeance, en dehors de cette salle, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Et alors, Hermione Granger fut la première à se libérer de l'emprise entendue de leurs poignes, et s'en alla, laissant le blond toujours assit, seul dans la salle. Sa main soudainement froide.


	11. Chapter 11

Le samedi matin, alors que le vent sifflait à travers les carreaux et se faufilait dans chaque dortoirs. Tandis que la plupart des élèves étaient toujours emmitouflés bien au chaud dans leurs lits, tandis que Ron frissonnait dans le sien la tête dans le sens inverse, et tandis que Harry lui aussi, frissonnait suite à un nouveau cauchemars, Hermione, elle se trouvait déjà depuis une bonne heure dans la bibliothèque.   
Elle eut rapidement finit ses devoirs pour la semaine, repensant à la soirée qu'elle avait passée, elle se demanda ce qui lui avait prit, mais pour autant elle ne le regrettait pas vraiment. Grâce à ce marché, cela lui permettait qu'un incident comme celui de la semaine d'avant avec Ron ne se répète plus jamais. Elle était déterminé à finir cette guerre avec Ron, à retrouver sa vie d'avant, et elle était résolue à ce que ce soit Ron, qui s'excuse platement.  
Elle ne se laisserait plus marcher sur les pieds, par qui que ce soit.   
En tout cas, Hermione venait de terminer un devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal totalement ridicule, Ombrage ne leur apprenait rien, ses cours étaient complètements idiot. Et pourtant Hermione n'avait pas tendance à remettre en cause le travail d'un professeur mais là, elle devait bien l'admettre. Les cours du professeur Ombrage étaient presque aussi inutiles que ceux du professeur Trelawney – c'est dire à quel point – Et il n'était plus envisageable pour elle de continuer à ne rien apprendre ainsi, Voldemort était de retour, ils étaient en grand danger, et ils ne savaient pas se défendre.  
Et si le professeur de Défense ne voulait pas leurs apprendre, alors ils apprendraient tout seuls.

Hermione passa alors encore une demie heure à réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'apprendre à se défendre par eux même, elle finit par en conclure qu'ils auraient besoin d'un professeur. Mais quel professeur ? Étant donné que Lupin n'avait plus la possibilité de se trouver dans le château et que l'aide de Rogue n'était même pas envisageable, Hermione finit par trouver que, la personne qui fut le plus en contact avec les Forces du Mal et qui avait dut se battre à maintes reprises contre elles, était en fait la meilleure personne à qui demander ça : Harry Potter.  
Le problème était que demander quelque chose comme ça à Harry impliquait forcément Ron. Et la question était de savoir si elle était prête à pardonner à Ron. Et même simplement si Ron allait jamais s'excuser.

La réponse à une de ses question arriva plus tôt que prévu, quand Hermione se retrouva dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du petit déjeuner, elle y trouva Harry, assit seul. Entrain de tranquillement beurrer une tartine. C'était sa chance, Hermione se hâta s'asseoir face à son meilleur ami, la mine du brun semblait épuisée, mais il se réjouit en voyant Hermione.   
\- Ron n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Hermione. Ça doit être une première !  
\- Je crois que il se prend tellement la tête en ce moment qu'il a besoin de sommeil, dit-il.  
\- Comment ça Harry ? Demanda Hermione.  
\- Et bien j'essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'il doit s'excuser et je crois qu'il commence à sérieusement l'envisager mais d'un autre côté dès qu'il croise Malefoy –qui prend son pied pour se moquer avec ses stupides clins-d'oeil– il finit par bouder au moins trois heures non-stop. Et là, c'est retour à la case départ, tu connais Ron.... Enfin bon, moi j'aimerais bien que tout redevienne comme avant, j'en peux plus de ses sautes d'humeur! Dit Harry avant de prendre un gigantesque croc dans sa tartine.  
\- Je veux bien te croire Harry ! Tu as l'air épuisé, est-ce que ça va ?   
Il y eut un court silence et Hermione crut voir le teint de Harry perdre en couleurs.  
\- Je... J'ai du mal à dormir, c'est tout, dit-il.  
\- Oh Harry est-ce que tes cauchemars reprennent de plus belle ? Demanda Hermione.  
\- Je crois bien oui. M'enfin... C'est pas si grave. C'est sûrement les retenues avec Ombrage qui m'épuisent.  
\- Oh Harry... Je suis là pour toi tu sais... dit Hermione en posant sa main sur la sienne, dont la cicatrice presque à sang reposait douloureusement sur le revers de la main du brun. Cette vieille chouette ! Je te jure Harry, elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça !  
Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, à l’évocation de ce sujet il se renfermait toujours. Visiblement, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Hermione décida d'amener le sujet de son idée pour remédier au manque de cours de Défense à plus tard.  
Il se passa encore une dizaine de minutes avant que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent sur un roux, qui arborait un air décidé malgré qu'on pouvait remarquer de suite qu'il prenait énormément sur lui.

\- Hermione, je peux te parler ? Dit-il lorsqu'il fut arrivé à hauteur de ses deux amis. S'il te plais...  
Hermione hésita tout d'abord, puis elle décida qu'elle se devait de lui laisser une chance, cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout et elle ne pouvait la faire durer plus longtemps.  
\- Bien sûr Ron. Répondit Hermione avant de se lever et de suivre Ronald en dehors de la Grande Salle.  
Une fois proche des grands escaliers, le roux se tourna rapidement, un air solennel sur le visage.   
\- Je... J'ai bien réfléchit, commença Ron. J'aurais jamais dû dire ce que je t'ai dis l'autre jour. Je regrette, et on m'a bien fait comprendre que j'ai agis... comme un idiot.  
Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un soufflement de nez, mais pas un mauvais, elle souriait. Ron sembla alors directement se gonfler de plus d'assurance, il était en bonne voie, malgré qu'il ait toujours l'air très mal à l'aise.  
\- J'aurais jamais dû croire cette crapule de Malefoy plutôt que toi, Hermione... Je suis-

Mais le roux se stoppa net, regardant les escaliers d'un air soudainement renfrogné, il sembla s'être armé d'une carapace tout à coup, comme s'il était prêt à se battre à la moindre alerte. Hermione retourna pour voir la raison de ce changement de comportement soudain. Drago Malefoy descendait les grands escaliers, un visage imperturbable, il regardait droit devant lui, comme s'il ne les voyait pas. Pourtant ils étaient clairement dans son champ de vision.   
Le regard des deux Gryffondor suivirent le mouvement du serpent, qui passait tranquillement devant eux, droit comme un piquet, les mains derrière le dos, sans faire aucune remarque, aucun geste déplacé, même aucun rictus révélateur. Rien. Il ne fit rien, même pas le fameux clin-d'oeil qui semblait être sa botte secrète depuis une semaine, il ne sourcilla pas.  
Lorsque Drago Malefoy eut atteint la grande porte, faisant dos aux deux Gryffondor, Hermione remarqua un geste, un simple geste dans l'attitude de Malefoy, presque imperceptible : une main tenant le poignet de l'autre dans son dos, il venait de relever son petit doigt.

Le marché passé la veille avait prit place, elle sentit une chaleur envelopper tout son corps, Hermione Granger aurait été prête à courir un marathon tant elle sentait un regain de bonne humeur soudain, Drago Malefoy venait de faire le plus beau geste envers elle qu'il aurait jamais pu faire : il n'avait rien fait, il n'avait rien dit. C'était pourtant évident que c'était une chance inouïe qu'il aurait eut là, pouvoir se moquer de Ron qui s'excusait, pouvoir en rajouter une couche, piquer Ron à vif. Mais il n'avait rien fait, il l'avait juré et il s'y tenait. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux.   
Et visiblement Ronald Weasley non plus : lorsqu'il se retourna vers Hermione après que le blond soit entré dans la Grande Salle, il semblait abasourdit, autant que s'il venait de voir le père Noël passer tranquillement devant lui.   
Hermione, réprimant un grand sourire, s’efforça de continuer sa conversation si bien entamée avec Ron.   
\- Je t'écoute Ron, reprit-elle comme si de rien était.  
\- Je... Euh, je disais, bafouilla-t-il, chamboulé. Oui ! Oui, je disais que je suis désolé Hermione. Je retire ce que j'ai dis, c'était vraiment mauvais, et je ne veux pas être comme ça... Euh... Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Hermione.   
Ron, à mesure qu'il prononçait durement sa phrase avait sa tête qui s'abaissait de plus en plus vers le sol, comme si les grandes dalles de pierre étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus intéressant dans le monde entier à cet instant. Lorsqu'il eut finit de prononcer sa phrase il releva les yeux, à la manière d'un chien battu, vers son interlocutrice, son visage était devenu étrangement rouge, et il semblait redouter grandement la réaction de la brune.  
Après un court instant, Hermione ne put se retenir plus longtemps.  
\- C'est tout pardonné Ron ! Dit-elle d'un ton énergique. Franchement, c'était idiot de laisser Malefoy s'insinuer entre nous... Mais il faut que tu saches que tes paroles m'ont fait énormément de mal...  
\- Je sais Hermione ! Ça n'arrivera plus tu peux en être sûre ! Dit le roux de manière enthousiaste, il semblait avoir retrouvé un regain d'espoir. 

Lorsque les deux amis rentrèrent à nouveau dans la Grande Salle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard plein de gratitude vers la table des Serpentards. Drago Malefoy avait rejoint ses amis et s'était assit à côté de Blaise Zabini qui semblait presque s'endormir sur son assiette, ce qui faisait apparement énormément rire le blond et Pansy Parkinson. Drago ne lui lança aucun regard.

Tout semblait avoir reprit son court, le trio de Gryffondor était à nouveau intact. Et ça faisait du bien. Tous leurs amis furent surpris lorsqu'ils les avaient rejoint.  
\- Aaah, commença Fred en s’asseyant à la table. Nôtre cher frère à enfin réussit à surpasser son énorme...  
\- Son gigantesque ! continua George.  
\- Son pharamineux égo ! Finit Fred sous les regards rieurs de tout le monde. Et est venu demander pardon à la pauvre Hermione !  
\- C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Se moqua George.

Hermione réprima un rire tandis que Ron se renfrogna sur sa part de tarte à la mélasse, mais la jeune femme reprit contenance, sans laisser tomber un petit sourire tout de même.   
\- Laissez le les garçons ! Au moins, il l'a fait... dit-elle à l'encontre de Fred et George.  
\- Mais tu es trop bonne Hermione ! s’exclama Fred  
Ron releva brusquement la tête vers son grand frère, la mine déconfite ce qui fit s’esclaffer toute la table, même Hermione. Elle était heureuse que tout ait reprit son court. 

Le soir même, Harry revenait de sa toute dernière retenue avec Ombrage, sa main était si blessée que le chiffon qu'il y avait mit autour était emplit de sang. Lorsqu'il fut entré dans la Salle Commune, il pensait être seul, mais Hermione et Ron l'avaient attendu. Il avait sentit une chaleur embaumer son cœur à la vision de ses deux meilleurs amis.  
\- Harry ! Comment va ta main ? Demanda Hermione. Oh mon Dieu Harry ! Mets vite ta main là dedans, ça ira mieux.  
Hermione désignait un petit bol remplit d'un liquide jaune posé sur la table près de la cheminée.  
\- C'est une solution filtrée de tentacules de Murlap marinés, ça devrait te soulager.  
En effet Hermione avait préparé cette potion toute la journée espérant que ça mettrait Harry dans un meilleur état d'esprit après sa douloureuse retenue. Et qu'elle pourrait peut-être réussir à lui parler de son idée du matin.  
Après quelques instants, elle décida de se lancer, ou d'en tout cas lancer le sujet.  
\- Cette femme est abominable, vraiment abominable. Tu sais Harry, j'étais justement entrain de dire à Ron au moment ou tu es arrivé... commenca Hermione en lançant un regard inquiet vers Harry. Qu'il faudrait faire quelque chose à son sujet.  
\- Je suggère de l’emmener voir Touffu, proposa Ron.   
\- Moi je suggère un poison lent et douloureux, renchérit Harry avec une mine sombre.   
\- Non les garçons... Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je pensais, quelque chose en rapport à ses cours. Elle ne nous apprend rien.   
\- Oui mais ça on y peut rien, répondit Ron en bâillant. C'est trop tard maintenant qu'elle est là... À moins que tu veuilles vraiment tester le poison ?!  
\- Non Ron ! En fait... Je me disais ce matin...  
Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Harry, un peu inquiète puis se lança :  
\- Je me disais que, on pourrait prendre ça en mains nous-même... Je veux dire puisque personne ne le fera pour nous.  
\- Nous-même ? Répéta Harry d'un tout suspicieux, sa main reposant toujours dans le liquide jaunâtre.  
\- Oui, apprendre à se défendre contre les forces du Mal par nous-même, reprit Hermione.  
\- Si tu veux parler d'aller apprendre à se défendre à la bibliothèque Hermione alors laisse moi te dire que...  
\- Non, Ron, coupa Hermione. Pour une fois je suis d'accord que nous avons dépassé le stade où l'on apprend les choses seulement dans les livres. En fait... Il nous faut un professeur, un vrai, quelqu'un qui sait ce que c'est, de se battre contre les forces du Mal...  
Ron et Harry s'étaient regardé comme si le professeur Guilderoy Lockhart venait de leurs dire qu'il était inutile de signer des autographes.  
\- Mais quel professeur, demanda Harry. Si tu penses à Lupin...  
\- Non Harry, je ne pense pas à Lupin. En fait... Je pensais à toi.   
Harry la contempla avec des yeux ronds. Puis il se tourna vers Ron, pour trouver un peu de réconfort, espérant pouvoir lancer en duo à Hermione un de ses regard exaspéré qui disait « Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? », comme lorsqu'elle parlait de la S.A.L.E. Mais, malheureusement pour Harry, Ron n'avait en aucun cas un regard exaspéré. Ron réfléchissait.  
\- Elle n'a pas tord, dit-il.  
\- Mais enfin, vous vous entendez parler... ? Demanda Harry qui souriait, pensant que ses amis lui faisaient une mauvaise blague.

Et pour le reste de la soirée Hermione et Ron tentaient de convaincre Harry, ce dernier ayant finit par capituler, et trancher la poire en deux, disant qu'il y réfléchirait. Hermione ne voulut alors plus ramener le sujet sur la table et décida de laisser Harry y penser seul, car elle ne voulait pas le brusquer et risquer qu'il refuse par principe de contradiction.  
Mais le mardi qui suivit, après un cours particulièrement horrible de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui valut à Harry une nouvelle retenue le soir même, Harry avait chuchoté dans l'oreille d'Hermione à la sortie du cours « C'est d'accord, je le ferais. »   
Hermione avait alors décuplé ses forces pour trouver des participants, ainsi qu'un endroit qui pourrait accueillir leur première réunion. Leur première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard de l'année était le premier week end d'octobre, donc le week end qui arrivait. Le vendredi soir, Hermione eut tout prévu, tout sauf sa retenue avec Malefoy.


	12. Action ou vérité

Lorsqu'il était un peu moins de 21h, le premier vendredi d'Octobre, Hermione entra dans la classe de Potions de Rogue en même temps que Drago. Mais ce dernier tarda à rendre sa baguette à Rusard le concierge. En effet il semblait prendre un grand plaisir à lui parler, et Rusard à côté de lui semblait être sérieusement agacé par ce que le blond lui disait, mais Hermione ne parvint pas à comprendre un seul mot. Drago finit par tendre sa baguette à Rusard avant de rentrer dans la salle, tout sourire –du moins souriant autant qu'un Malefoy le pouvait–.  
\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda Hermione une fois que la porte de la salle s'était refermée.  
\- Oh, rien de spécial Granger, je suis de bonne humeur, clama le blond, les yeux pétillants. Profites en bien.   
Hermione pensait peut-être rêver mais elle ne put s'empêcher de demander.  
\- Tu as bu Malefoy ?  
Son regard était définitivement bien trop brillant, ses joues trop teintées d'une douce couleur rosée et ses lèvres n'arrêtaient pas de former un petit sourire à leurs coin, ce qui était inhabituel, trop inhabituel lorsqu'il était en présence d'une « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Lorsque Hermione posa cette question, Drago Malefoy s'était tourné vers elle plein de malice.   
\- Tu me connais mieux que ce que tu voudrais bien admettre Granger.  
Hermione maugréa un peu dans sa barbe à l'énonciation de ces mots et prit un balai sans rien dire de plus, n'ayant pas aperçut le sourire que Drago Malefoy cachait derrière sa main. 

Après dix petites minutes de nettoyage, Drago brisa le silence et Hermione ne put se retenir de se dire que l'alcool changeait un homme.  
\- J'ai lancé un sort d'Impassibilité sur la porte, tu as vu comme j'ai réussis à le faire devant Rusard ! dit-il fièrement, comme un enfant qui rentrerait avec une bonne note.  
\- Et il n'a rien dit ? S'exclama Hermione.  
Il n'a rien remarqué surtout, c'est là tout mon génie Granger ! Dit Drago accompagné d'un grand geste de ses bras qu'il avait surélevés au dessus de sa tête à la manière d'un sportif qui se faisait acclamer.   
Hermione réprima un rire, Drago avait vraiment l'air ridicule mais elle savait bien que si il la voyait se moquer le taux d'alcool dans son sang baisserait d'un seul coup il redeviendrait exécrable. Elle préférait Drago Malefoy en imbécile heureux plutôt qu'en une grosse boule pleine de rage.  
\- Comme ça, Pansy ne viendra pas fouiner, parce que franchement... marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, plus pour lui que pour Hermione.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils eurent à peu près terminé de remettre la salle des potions en ordre, Drago Malefoy semblait avoir reprit contenance, il était plus calme, concentré et avait cessé de se parler à lui même, mais il n'avait pas perdus ses joues rouges et lorsque Hermione passait près de lui elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait perdu son odeur sucrée pour une odeur âcre d'alcool.  
\- Tu as beaucoup bu, non ? Demanda-t-elle le plus neutre possible.  
Drago qui était entrain de déposer les détritus dans poubelle placée là pour eux, répondit avec une once d'amusement dans la voix.  
\- Je dois vraiment me confesser, docteur ?  
\- Seulement si tu veux, de toutes façons je crois pas un jour réussir à te forcer à me dire quoi que ce soit, donc bon, dit Hermione qui s'était assise sur une table.

Ils avaient terminé leur nettoyage, et il restait à peu près une quinzaine de minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Drago l'avait rejoint et s'était lui aussi assit –non sans difficulté– sur la table qui faisait face à celle d'Hermione. Drago n'avait rien ajouté, il n'avait pas répondu à la question dont la réponse était visiblement évidente. Mais Hermione se surprit à vouloir en savoir plus.   
\- Jouons, Malefoy.  
Drago, qui avait d'abord la tête levée vers le plafond, prenant appuis sur ses mains plaquées contre la table derrière lui, sembla se réveiller lorsqu'elle eut prononcé ces mots. Il avait directement réagit et la regardait maintenant dans les yeux, l'air joueur, il semblait bien plus lucide dorénavant.   
\- Je n'attendais que ça Granger, dit-il lentement, le regard flamboyant. À quoi on joue ?  
Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes, les yeux vers le plafond là où Drago semblait vouer une culte il y a quelques secondes.   
\- « Action ou vérité », dit elle finalement. Je suppose que le principe du jeux n'est pas trop difficile à comprendre.  
Hermione avait un petit sourire qu'elle tentait de minimiser en pinçant ses lèvres, et Drago la suivit bientôt.   
\- Effectivement, je pense avoir deviné, dit-il avec un petit rictus. Je commence ?   
Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête, son pouls s’accélérant bizarrement. Elle commencerait et espérait qu'il choisirait vérité, comme ça elle pourrait commencer doucement et poser une question simple, en espérant qu'il suivrait pour le tour suivant. Elle choisirait vérité, elle devait savoir si Drago jouait défensif ou offensif, car s'il jouait offensif jamais elle ne choisirait action. Mince, elle commençait à regretter de jouer à ce jeu avec Drago Malefoy.   
\- Tu choisis action ou vérité Malefoy ? Demanda Hermione avec difficulté, elle pensait que si Drago se rapprochait d'elle, il pourrait entendre son cœur battre.  
\- Vérité, dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. Commençons doucement, vu comme tu as l'air stressée.   
Les joues d'Hermione semblaient avoir prit soudainement feu. Pratiquait-il la legilimancie ? C'était impossible il semblait presque lire dans ses pensées.  
\- ... Pas du tout ! Balbutia-t-elle. Vérité ! Alors... pourquoi as-tu autant bu ce soir ?  
Drago sembla satisfait de la question mais il y réfléchit un instant, comme s'il essayait de mettre les meilleurs mots sur ses pensées.   
\- Parce que je savais que je te verrais ce soir.  
\- Quoi... Comment ça Malefoy ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix forte.   
\- Alors, à moins que je me trompe puisque je ne connais pas les règles mais, c'est une question par tour, et là, c'est mon tour. N'est-ce pas ? Demanda Drago visiblement fier de lui.  
\- Effectivement, souffla-t-elle avec rancoeur.   
\- Bien. Action ou vérité Granger ? Demanda Drago.  
\- Vérité, dit Hermione.  
Encore une fois Drago sembla satisfait. Comment se faisait-il qu'il semblait maîtriser la situation alors qu'il était dans un terrain inconnu ? Hermione commençait à bouillonner, Drago Malefoy était impossible à cerner ?

\- Quelle relation as tu avec Fred Weasley ?  
\- Quelle... Pardon ?!   
Drago Malefoy avait posé la question le plus sérieusement du monde. Hermione le regarda scandalisée, mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous avec Fred Weasley ? Sérieusement ! Qu'est ce qui leurs prenaient à ces idiots ?   
\- Tu es vraiment sérieux Malefoy ? C'est vraiment la question que tu as décidé de me poser ? Souffla Hermione, faisant les gros yeux. Je... Qu'est ce qui vous arrive à tous, avec Fred ?  
Il y eut un silence, les deux ennemis attendant chacun une réponse, mais Drago ne semblait pas vouloir répondre aux siennes, il appuyait son regard sur la brune qui était totalement décontenancée par la question du blond, cherchant dans son regard la moindre trace d'ironie ou de blague à la Malefoy, mais il n'y avait rien, son regard était dur. Seules ses joues lui faisaient faux bond et témoignaient de la trace d'alcool encore présent. Il attendait sa réponse.  
\- Je n'ai aucune relation avec Fred ! S'exclama Hermione, avant de passer ses mains sur son visages d'un air las. Sérieusement... j'y crois pas, dit-elle dans un souffle moqueur. C'est le frère de mon meilleur ami... C'est mon ami.  
Malefoy sembla satisfait de sa réponse et n'ajouta rien.  
\- Très bien, à moi maintenant ! Dit Drago se penchant sur ses genoux. Je choisis vérité à nouveau.  
Il fallut quelques secondes à Hermione Granger pour se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer, et il lui fallut faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas ronchonner et se refermer. Drago Malefoy pouvait bien choisir toutes les questions qu'il voulait, même si Hermione considérait celle ci comme la plus idiote auquel il aurait pu penser. Au final elle devrait être heureuse qu'il n'ait pas posé une question bien plus fâcheuse. Elle allait lui rendre la pareil, et une question lui brûlait les lèvres.  
\- Quelle relation as-tu avec Pansy Parkinson ? Demanda Hermione avec toute l'assurance du monde.  
Les yeux du blonds semblaient s'être assombrit tandis que la commissure de ses lèvres s'était étendue en un petit rictus.   
\- Elle m'est promise. Voilà la relation que j'ai avec elle, dit il avec un sourire satisfait, s'il avait pu avoir une coupe de champagne à la main Hermione en était sûre, il l'aurait portée à ses lèvres d'un geste dramatique avec son maudis sourire.  
Pour une surprise, c'était une surprise. Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy sont promit l'un à l'autre ?Si Hermione s'était attendue à une réponse, il était clair que jamais celle ci ne lui aurait même effleurée l'esprit. Hermione bredouilla un semblant de réponse qui ressemblait à peu près à « Oh... oui euh d'accord très bien, bah action ! Enfin, je choisis action maintenant. »   
Drago pouffa un petit rire qu'il cacha du revers de sa main avant de reprendre son sérieux, Hermione sembla reprendre doucement son assurance. Enfin, elle le pensait avant qu'il ait choisit très rapidement, trop rapidement, son action.   
\- Appelle moi par mon prénom, dit il tout naturellement.  
Encore une fois Hermione resta sans voix, elle avait relevé ses sourcils aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait. C'était tout ? Drago Malefoy avait demandé une chose si simple de premier abord, mais Hermione avait les idées qui s'emmêlaient, jamais en cinq année elle n'avait appelé le blond par son prénom, jamais ce prénom n'avait effleuré le bout de ses lèvres. S'appeler par leurs nom de famille était la barrière qui régissait les fondements même de leurs rivalité. L'appeler « Drago » serait presque comme briser cette barrière. Et pourquoi Hermione sentait que c'était presque comme se mettre à nue ? Presque se soumettre à lui ?   
C'était idiot de penser ça, mais voir le regard si satisfait que lançait le blond la confortait dans cette idée. Pourquoi avait-elle proposé de jouer, déjà ?   
Non non, pourquoi avait-elle conclut ce marché, déjà ? Pourquoi tous les choix qu'elle avait prit dans sa vie l'avaient-ils menée à cet instant précis ?

\- Alors Granger ? Demanda-t-il fièrement, il semblait apprécier le moment comparé à la mine déconfite qu'Hermione tirait.  
Il se passa un court instant, sans un seul bruit autre que le vent tambourinant les petites vitres de la salle.  
\- Et bien je suppose que je l'ai bien cherché, dit-elle étonnamment calmement. Je me suis fais avoir à mon propre jeu, n'est ce pas ?  
Comme réponse, Hermione n'eut qu'un petit sourire en coin. Ils étaient toujours assit, chacun sur sa table, se faisant face. Et le regard du blond n'avait pas perdu de sa brillance, ses joues n'avaient pas perdu de leurs teintes légèrement rosées, et ses cheveux étaient relativement en bataille. Ce n'était que très peu souvent le cas, le teint du blond était toujours d'un beige presque blanc, immaculé. Ses cheveux étaient toujours soigneusement coiffés, son regard toujours impénétrable et froid. Mais pas là. C'était peut-être le plus proche que Hermione n'ait jamais été d'un Malefoy qui ne se souciait pas de son apparence dans le moment présent, c'était le plus proche qu'elle n'ait jamais été de Drago, simplement Drago.  
\- Maintenant ? Demanda Hermione, une question plutôt simple, mais lourde de sens.  
\- Maintenant, répondit-il avec une douceur étrange.

Alors Hermione, dans son dernier espoir de reprendre un minimum le dessus sur la situation, sauta doucement de la table où elle était assise, et fit deux petits pas, deux petits pas qui réduisirent considérablement la distance entre les deux ennemis. Le Serpentard lui, était resté assit sur la grande table en bois dur où les élèves préparaient leurs potions pendant leurs cours. Hermione lui faisait maintenant face. Même debout, étant donné la grandeur de la table Hermione dut relever la tête pour plonger son regard noisette dans les yeux argentés du blond.   
Dans cette pièce vide et impeccablement nettoyée, Hermione Granger était debout devant le Serpentard, quelques centimètres les séparaient et elle avait déposé une main qu'elle voulait ferme sur la table à côté de Drago. Elle entreprit d'être audacieuse, malgré le fait qu'elle savait bien qu'en acceptant ce défi, elle se soumettait étrangement à lui, comme une métaphore, comme un sous entendu entre eux, ordonner à l'un d'appeler l'autre par son prénom était étrangement lourd de sens.   
Mais Hermione Granger étant Hermione Granger, elle n'accepterait pas de perdre, elle retournerait la situation.   
\- Tu penses pouvoir prendre le dessus sur moi comme ça, Drago... Souffla Hermione d'une voix délicate, presque dans un murmure, prenant soin de ponctuer chaque mot sans le lâcher des yeux. Mais je suis sûre que ça te fais plus d'effet qu'à moi. Savoure bien le peu que tu auras... Ça n'arrivera plus, Drago.

Et elle se recula, fièrement et resta planté là devant le blond qui était visiblement bouche bée. En réalité, la relation qu'elle menait avec Drago Malefoy n'était qu'un simple jeu de domination, qui prendra le pouvoir sur l'autre ? C'était aussi simple que ça, et prendre le pouvoir ne résultait que de la simple décision de le faire.   
Drago, après quelques secondes qui semblaient être des heures pour Hermione, avait une moue bizarre sur le visage, il pinçait ses lèvres en fronçait durement les sourcils, mais non pas pour tenter de garder sa rage, mais pour réprimer un rire. Hermione d'abord inquiète à cette vue ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, une grande envie d'exploser de rire lui tordait presque les entrailles, qu'est ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Elle était un peu honteuse et Drago s'était penché sur ses jambes en se tenant l'arrière de la tête avant de pouffer fortement de rire, elle le rejoignit vite ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire avec lui. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit dans un grincement et Drago releva la tête.

\- En réalité, JE me suis fais avoir à mon propre jeu, Granger. Dit-il avant de quitter la table et de remettre les pieds sur terre.

Hermione sortit de la classe peu après le blond, avec un sentiment de légèreté , bizarrement, elle se sentait plutôt bien. Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à se soucier de la réunion à Pré-Au-Lard du lendemain.


	13. À la Tête de Sanglier

Le vent d'Octobre semblait déjà venu tout droit de l'hiver. Le samedi matin, alors que le ciel était très gris des élèves couraient joyeusement vers le village de Pré-Au-Lard, comme poussés par la brise de l'Automne. Harry, Ron et Hermione eux, se dirigeaient doucement vers les bâtiments qu'ils pouvaient percevoir au loin, non sans une once d'appréhension.  
\- Où va-t-on ? demanda Harry. Aux Trois Balais ?  
\- Non il y aurait trop de monde, trop de bruit, je pense que La Tête Sanglier serait bien mieux. J'ai dis aux autres de nous rejoindre directement là bas.  
\- Et combien d'élèves seront là ?  
\- Heu... Deux ou trois personnes... dit Hermione avec une pointe d'inquiétude que son ami ne remarqua pas plus que ça.  
\- La Tête de Sanglier... pensa Ron à haute voix. Mais c'est pas ce bar super flippant ?  
\- Et bien, si... C'est vrai qu'il est un peu... malfamé, mais au moins c'est certain qu'aucun élève de Poudlard n'irait là bas, nous ne risquons pas d'être entendus par des oreilles indiscrètes.  
\- Peut-être juste Drago Malefoy, commenta Ron dans un murmure à son ami qui pouffa de rire.  
Hermione leurs lança un regard noir qui les désarçonna un peu, avant de s'engager dans une petite ruelle bien moins occupée que la grande rue. À mesure qu'ils approchaient la vieille bâtisse, ils entendaient l'enseigne de bois grincer avec le vent. Et lorsque les trois amis se retrouvaient devant la tête tranchée d'un sanglier qui décorait l'avant du bar, ils hésitèrent un moment.  
\- Bon... je suppose qu'on ne peut plus reculer maintenant. Allons y, dit Hermione d'une voix légèrement inquiète.  
Hermione entra la première. En effet ce bar n'avait rien à voir avec les Trois Balais, l'ambiance ne pouvait être plus radicalement différente. La salle était petite, miteuse, crasseuse et imprégnée d'une forte odeur âcre. Toutes les personnes présentent étaient étrangement encapuchonnée, et Hermione s'en voulut de n'y avoir pas pensé. Avec le barman, les trois amis étaient les seuls à avoir le visage totalement découvert. Et Hermione comprit enfin comment Hagrid avait pu acheter un œuf de dragon à quelqu'un dont il ne pouvait voir son visage.  
\- Tu crois vraiment... que ça nous convient Hermione ? Demanda Harry à son oreille. J'ai l'impression qu'on a pas vraiment le droit d'être ici, ou du moins qu'on y a pas vraiment notre place...  
\- Je ne vois pas d'autre solution Harry, j'ai fais beaucoup de recherche et nous avons totalement le droit d'être ici, j'ai même demandé au professeur Flitwick si nous pouvions y être, et il m'a dit oui. Écoute, on fait ça vite fait, ça ne sera qu'une seule fois d'accord ? On ne reviendra plus jamais après ça si tu veux.  
\- J'espère bien ! Couina Ron en pointant du doigt ce qui semblait être une sorcière encapuchonnée, dont ont pouvait apercevoir une grande cicatrice de brûlure sur toute la partie visible de son visage qui semblait se propager jusqu'à sa main.  
\- Ron ! siffla Hermione en abaissant la main du roux frénétiquement. Ça ne se fait pas enfin !  
\- Notre petit frère nous démontre une nouvelle fois sa délicatesse envers les femmes ?  
Une voix familière s'était élevée soudainement derrière les trois amis, Fred Weasley s'y tenait, un grand sourire entendu aux lèvres accompagné de son frère George et de leur meilleur ami Lee Jordan.  
\- On est en avance ? s'exclama George tout en donnant de petites tapes derrière la tête rousse de Ron.  
\- Oh Merlin ! On est en avance ! Il y a personne d'autre... Je crois...que je vais vomir George ! Dit précipitamment Fred en se tenant le ventre douloureusement.  
\- Ça va aller Fred ! On peut encore sortir et revenir avec beaucoup de retard, ne meurs pas ! S'écria George d'un air théâtrale.  
\- C'est... Trop tard, mon frère... C'est trop tard pour moi... murmura Fred d'une voix faussement plaintive tandis qu'il s'était laissé tombé tel un mourant dans les bras de Lee Jordan qui se retenait de rire.  
\- Je crois que justement que ce n'est pas trop tard, Fred... C'est trop tôt ! Renchérit Lee d'un air macabre et plaintif  
\- NOOOOOON, s'écria Fred portant le revers de sa main à son front.  
Hermione avait une moue faussement las mais elle avait tout de même un petit sourire qui venait fendre son visage.  
\- Aah... Les garçons... s'indigna Hermione en secouant doucement la tête de gauche à droite.  
Et tandis que les jumeaux se félicitaient tour à tour de leur performance, se serrant la main et se courbant l'un devant l'autre sous les rires de Lee qui tenait un grand sac en papier remplit de marchandises de chez Zonko. La porte du bar s'ouvrit et fit s'engouffrer à l'intérieur un grand rayon de soleil –George touché par ce rayon s'en plaint dramatiquement clamant qu'il était un vampire–. Tandis qu'une troupe d'élèves s'engouffra dans le petit bar miteux, jurant totalement avec l'ambiance et faisant se retourner les hermites du bar qui se plaignaient du bruit avec toute sortes d'accents.  
La listes d'élèves se succédant dans le bar était longue : Neville, Dean et Lavande, suivit de près par Parvati et Padma Patil, toutes deux en compagnie de Cho – pour le plus grand plaisir de Harry – et son amie. Tous suivit de Katie, Alicia et Angelina auxquelles succédait Luna Lovegood accompagnée de son ai rêveur. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte se rouvrit sur trois garçons de Serdaigle dont Hermione ne connaissait pas les noms, ainsi que deux Poufsouffles accompagnés de Ginny Weasley, et son nouveau petit ami Michael Corner.  
\- Deux ou trois personnes Hermione ? Deux ou trois personnes ! Chuchota furieusement Harry tout en regardant le troupeau d'élèves tous regroupés joyeusement.  
\- Oui et bien... Plus on est de fous plus on rit n'est-ce pas... ?  
Après quelques instants, tous les élèves s'étaient trouvés une place et le calme était revenu, toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers Harry. Mais Hermione décida de prendre la parole la première, malgré le trac.  
\- Alors, heu... Vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici... Je ne vais pas déblatérer longtemps je vous le promets... Je heu... J'ai pensé que, comme le professeur Ombrage ne nous apprend pas réellement la Défense, car elle est complètement idiote pour penser que Dumbledore monte une sorte « d'armée d'élèves » prêts à se battre pour lui... Et bien, que nous devrions la prendre au mot.  
\- C'est clair ! S'écria une voix provenant d'un élève de Poufsouffle que Hermione ne connaissait pas.  
\- Et donc, reprit Hermione avec plus d'assurance. Je pense qu'il est primordial pour nous de s'entraîner, réellement, à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, puisque... –Hermione prit un grand bol d'air avec inquiétude-- Lord Voldemort est de retour.  
La réaction se fit remarquer dans la salle, presque chaque élève avait fait tombé quelque chose, s'était étouffé sur sa propre salive, ou avait poussé un petit cri. Puis, un élève blond –Zacharias Smith– de Poufsouffle semblait trouver intelligent de remettre en cause le retour du plus grand Mage Noir du monde, et surtout, de remettre en cause les paroles de Harry. Heureusement, Luna Lovegood avait poliment et insouciamment demandé, sans prévenir comme elle savait tant le faire, si c'était vrai, que Harry savait conjurer un Patronus. De là, la conversation bifurqua sur les connaissances de Harry en matière de Défense, et plus personne, même Zacharias Smith n'osait contredire les capacités de Harry Potter. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Hermione, tout le monde concéda à signer la feuille de présence, dans une promesse de ne parler de cette réunion à personne. Et Hermione comptait bien s'en assurer. 

Lorsque les trois amis eurent quitté le bar macabre, le soleil tapa leurs yeux et le ciel bleu semblait presque les écraser de sa clarté, tandis que Hermione pensait déjà à l'endroit où pourrait se passer leur premier cours de Défense, Ron et Harry eux n'avaient en tête que de passer chez Honeydukes.  
Hermione elle, devait s'acheter une nouvelle plume, sa dernière ayant rendu l'âme lorsqu'elle écrivait son son 60ème centimètre de parchemin pour le dernier devoir d'arithmancie, et les garçons décidèrent qu'il était mieux pour eux de se séparer pour se rejoindre, un peu plus tard aux Trois Balais.  
Dans la grand-rue surpeuplée d'élèves de Poudlard, Harry et Ron dirent au revoir de la main à Hermione en se dirigeant joyeusement vers leurs boutique préférée, tandis que elle profitait des devantures de boutiques d'antiquités, où des livres d'antan encore poussiéreux y reposaient tranquillement, ou de petits objets en tout genre brillaient dans les vitrines. Puis elle entra dans la petite boutique Scribenpenne dont la vitrine exposait d'élégantes plumes de faisan.  
Elle longeait maintenant une rangée de plumes présentées dans des pots en cuivres. Hermione Granger n'était pas du genre à collectionner des objets comme des bijoux ou des vêtements, mais il était certain que si elle devait collectionner quelque chose, autre que des livres, ce serait probablement des plumes. Elle n'était pas du genre extravagante, mais elle savait reconnaître une plume de qualité, et savait apprécier lorsqu'une plume grattait le parchemin avec juste la bonne pression, lorsqu'elle était agréable au touché et embrassait parfaitement la forme de la main, permettant une certaine aise lors de la rédaction d'une longue lettre ou d'un devoir.  
Alors elle se surprit à hésiter, dans l'ambiance calme et reposante de la petite boutique, offrant un certain repos par rapport à la grand-rue bondée et emplie de l'extase des élèves. Les assortiments de plumes la fit longuement hésiter, elles étaient toutes belles, mais son regard se posa sur une plume longue et fine, de couleur rouge sang et doré.  
\- Qu'est ce que vous faisiez, à la Tête de Sanglier ? Susurra une voix venue de nulle part.  
Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, elle savait bien à qui appartenait cette voix, et honnêtement vu le nombre de fois où elle se faisait surprendre par quelqu'un lui parlant soudainement derrière elle, elle avait finit par ne plus sourciller.  
\- Malefoy, il me semble que je n'ai absolument pas à répondre à ta question. Dit-elle, son regard arborant toujours la rangée de plumes, comme si de rien était.  
Elle sentit que le blond avait soufflé avec humeur derrière elle, Hermione pouvait presque imaginer le fameux petit rictus sur ses lèves.  
\- Effectivement, gardons cette question pour la semaine prochaine, dit Drago Malefoy avec un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix. Tu cherches une plume, Granger ? Je n'arrive pas à en trouver une qui me convienne, ma dernière ne tenait pas bien en main.  
Hermione fut plutôt surprise qu'il change de sujet si rapidement, et surtout qu'il en commence un autre, comme si de rien était. Tant mieux, se dit-elle. Le blond s'était déplacé à sa gauche et était maintenant entrain d'observer, lui aussi la rangée de plumes, toujours aussi nonchalamment.  
\- Oui, c'est embêtant quand elles épousent mal la main ! Ma dernière s'est cassée hier, j'ai du mal à me décider. répondit Hermione avec désinvolture, presque sur le ton de la conversation.  
En y repensant à deux fois, cette situation était plutôt étrange, Hermione jeta alors un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, pour être sûre qu'il n'y avait aucun autre élève qui pourrait être témoin de cette scène plutôt spéciale : Drago Malefoy, et Hermione Granger parlant tranquillement de quelle plume leurs conviendrait le mieux.  
Hermione n'arrivait pas à lâcher le blond des yeux, cette situation était trop étrange, et le voir en dehors de Poudlard, dans une boutique, discutant comme deux amis, était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé vivre un jour. Elle se demanda si être ami avec Drago Malefoy ressemblait à ça, et se dit que ce n'était pas si horrible au final.  
Drago était concentré sur une plume, il était calme, son visage était détendu, ses cheveux n'étaient plus plaqués en arrière comme à son habitude ils lui tombaient maintenant élégamment sur le front, plus bas que ses sourcils. Le bout de quelques mèches venant chatouiller ses longs cils tandis qu'il était penché sur l'étagère remplie, caressant de ses longs doigts le bout des nombreuses plumes. Hermione se demanda depuis combien de temps Drago Malefoy avait arrêter de mettre ses cheveux en arrière, et depuis quand il avait l'air si mature.  
Puis, Hermione remarqua que l’embrasure de ses lèvres pleines et rosées, s'était étendues en un petit sourire en coin, sans pour autant qu'il dévie son regard de droit devant lui, il demanda :  
\- Tu comptes me reluquer ainsi longtemps, Granger ?  
Hermione tourna sa tête si rapidement dans l'autre direction qu'il était surprenant qu'elle n'ait pas eut un torticolis.  
\- Pas du tout Malefoy tu te trompes ! J'étais pas...  
Mais Hermione fut coupée par la vision de la main que Malefoy avait placé devant son nez, tenant du bout de ses doigts une plume d'une couleur entièrement noire matte qui jurait avec sa tige d'un argenté étincelant.  
\- Celle-ci t'irait parfaitement.  
Elle prit la plume de la main du blond pour l'examiner de plus près, elle était très sophistiquée.  
\- Elle est magnifique, mais j'aurais plutôt dit que c'était ton... genre. Dit Hermione en tenant précautionneusement la plume d'un noir de gai dans ses mains. On dirait presque toi.  
Drago eut un petit sourire.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'elle t'irait parfaitement. Dit-il dans un murmure.  
\- Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Je n'ai rien dit.  
Hermione baissa la tête pour se concentrer pleinement sur ce qu'elle tenait en main, tentant de se dire qu'elle avait certainement mal entendu pour empêcher ses joues de prendre feu.  
\- Bien ! Je prends celle ci, dit-elle en désignant la plume noir et argent d'un geste de la main. Et toi, tu prends celle là.  
Hermione se pencha pour prendre la plume rouge sang et doré qui lui avait tapé à l'oeil plus tôt et la plaça devant les yeux de Drago Malefoy. Qui ne pouvait empêcher un sourire tout en fermant les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration, d'un air faussement exaspéré. Il attrapa l'objet délicatement du bout de ses doigt avant de se diriger vers les comptoirs.  
\- Rouge et or... Tu n'aurais pas pu faire plus subtil Granger ? dit-il.  
Hermione pouffa de rire en suivant le Serpentard vers la caisse.  
\- Et bien on ne peut pas dire que la tienne ne le soit beaucoup plus. Et puis, Gryffondor n'est pas rouge, c'est bordeaux.  
Hermione et Drago payèrent chacun les neuf Noises que valaient leurs plumes avant de se diriger vers la sortie.  
\- Et bien, le bordeaux ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, Granger, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la boutique, faisant s'engouffrer le brouhaha de la grand-rue à l'intérieur.  
\- Peut-être, mais c'est le mien Malefoy, objecta Hermione non sans un petit sourire. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle t'ira parfaitement.  
Sur ces mots prononcés presque dans un murmure, Hermione sortit de la boutique d'un pas assuré et se dirigea directement vers les Trois Balais rejoindre ses amis qui visiblement venaient de s'asseoir à une table vide, tout au fond de la grande salle bondée. Leurs bras étaient chargés de petits sacs remplis de sucreries en tout genre, Ron semblait ravi. Puis il entreprit d'énumérer chaque chose qu'il venait d'acheter à Hermione en vidant son sachet sur la grande table.  
\- Et tu te rends compte tous les fizwizbiz que j'ai pu prendre ! J'espère en avoir assez jusqu'à Noël... s’inquiéta Ron  
\- Bien sûr que non tu n'en auras pas assez Ron... s'indigna Hermione  
\- Tu n'en as jamais assez, renchérit Harry en riant.  
\- Et toi alors, montre ta nouvelle plume ! Dit Ron en prenant le paquet d'Hermione.  
Le cœur de la brune sembla faire des montagnes russes, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ses joues s'étaient teinté de rose.  
\- Enfin Ron ça ne se fait pas de prendre les sachets des gens comme ça ! S'écria Hermione, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.  
Elle ressentait le besoin étrange de cacher son achat, comme si c'était quelque chose de privé. Alors que, au contraire, une plume était quelque chose de plutôt ordinaire, personne ne s'en souciait vraiment. Mais Hermione ressentit une grande gêne lorsque Ron déballa le petit carton qui protégeait sa nouvelle plume. Presque une peur, une peur que Ron réussirait à comprendre. Comprendre que c'était Drago Malefoy qui lui avait choisit cette plume tout spécialement pour elle. Même si au fond, Hermione savait que c'était totalement idiot. Ron ouvrit la petite boîte, et eut presque un air déçu, du moins son excitation avait l'air d'être retombée.  
\- Oh, et bien, elle est belle, très... noire. Dit Ron sans grand enthousiasme, refermant déjà la boîte. Ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre, mais c'est une plume je suppose.  
\- Oh ne soit pas idiot Ron ! Il n'y a pas de « genre » pour les plumes ! Se défendit Hermione en reprenant vivement son paquet des mains de Ron.

« C'est totalement mon genre... » marmonna-t-elle, en prenant grand soin de ranger sa nouvelle plume à l'abri, avant de reprendre sa discussion avec ses deux amis.

\--------------  
Coucou! Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez hihi? J'espère que ça vous plais! <3 N'hésitez pas à commenter j'aimerais avoir vos avis!


	14. Noir et Argent

L'humeur de Harry n'avait fait que de remonter tout le reste du week-end, certainement le sentiment d'un devoir accomplit après que tous ces élèves aient placés leurs foi en lui et acceptés d'apprendre à se défendre. Mais surtout, et Hermione l'avait bien deviné, sa bonne humeur était due à la présence et le soutient que Cho Chang lui avait apporté, ainsi que le commentaire anodin que Hermione lui avait fait en rentrant au château après leurs sortie : « Cho ne t'as pas lâché du regard une seconde de toute la réunion. »  
Hermione savait bien que ce petit commentaire avait boosté la confiance de Harry, et elle en était bien heureuse car cela lui permettait de tricoter tranquillement ses chapeaux et écharpes pour les elfes tout son dimanche sans aucun commentaire de Ron ou de Harry.  
Tandis que Harry et Ron eux, avaient été surpris et presque effrayés de la soudaine bonne humeur de la brune dès leurs retrouvailles aux Trois Balais du samedi.  
Mais tous ces élan de bonne humeur furent totalement écrasés après que, le lundi matin un nouveau décret de Dolores Ombrage avait été accroché au panneau d'affichage :   
"PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD  
Toutes les organisations, associations, équipes, groupes, clubs d'élèves sont dissous à compter de ce jour.   
Une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club se définit par le rassemblement à intervalles réguliers de trois élèves ou plus.   
L'autorisation de former à nouveau de tels rassemblements doit être demandée à la Grande Inquisitrice (professeur Ombrage).  
Aucune organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club d'élèves ne peut exister sans l'approbation de la Grande Inquisitrice.  
Tout élève fondateur ou membre d'une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club qui n'aurait pas été approuvé par la Grande Inquisitrice serait immédiatement renvoyé de l'école.  
Les mesures ci-dessus sont prises conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre.  
Signé : Dolores, Jane, Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice"

Hermione était déjà entrain de prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle quand ses deux amis l'avaient rejoint, lui demandant si elle avait vu le nouveau décret. Mais vu la mine noire que tirait la jeune fille, Ron aurait pu s'abstenir de poser la question.  
\- Oui j'ai vu Ron. Dit-elle en feuilletant la Gazette du Sorcier comme chaque matin.  
\- Tu crois... que c'est une coïncidence ? Demanda Harry avec inquiétude.  
Fred et George prenaient part à la conversation et même eux, avaient l'air plutôt sérieux.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Quelqu'un à dû lui rapporter notre petit réunion de samedi, dit-elle d'un air lourd.  
\- Mais qui ? Demanda George à voix basse.  
\- Tu penses que c'est ce petit idiot de Zacharias Smith ? continua Fred en cherchant l'accusé des yeux dans la Grande Salle, déjà prêt à agir.  
Hermione y avait déjà tout réfléchit.   
\- Oh non ce n'est pas lui, dit Hermione en jetant un œil au blond tranquillement assit à la table de Poufsouffle. Et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre du groupe de samedi, nous le sauront bien assez tôt.  
Fred et George s'étaient penchés vers Hermione, tout deux assit de chaque côtés d'elle, comme deux enfants soupçonnant leurs mère d'avoir acheté un ticket pour un parc d'attractions en douce.  
\- Hermione Granger... commença George d'une voix lourde de soupçons.  
\- Notre préfète préférée... continua Fred avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Qu'est ce que vous avez manigancé ? Reprit George.  
Hermione ne lança même pas un regard aux deux frères qui l'entouraient et qui lui mettaient une pression toute particulièrement en l'encerclant de leurs deux bras. Ni même à ses deux meilleurs amis qui la regardaient avec des yeux ronds, redoutant que la raison de sa bonne humeur du week-end ne se soit déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir.  
\- Rien de spécial, j'ai simplement ensorcelé le parchemin sur lequel nous avons mit nos noms, pour sceller une sorte de pacte entre nous. Si la personne qui a fait fuiter l'information à Ombrage est une des personne qui était à la réunion de samedi et qui a signé le papier, et bien, disons que l’acné d'Éloïse Midgen ne passera que pour de ravissantes petites tâches de rousseurs en comparaison.  
\- C'est machiavélique Hermione ! S'extasia George qui s'était carrément relevé de stupeur.  
\- Je suis tellement fier de toi Mione ! Reprit Fred en encerclant Hermione de ses deux grands bras avant de se relever et de taper dans la main de son frère jumeaux.  
\- Tu viens de gagner ta place dans la confection des farces et attrapes Weasley !  
Puis Fred et George passèrent plusieurs minutes à se féliciter gracieusement d'avoir réussit à élever si bien leurs petite Hermione, tandis que Hermione elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de fulminer.   
Drago Malefoy lui avait demandé ce qu'ils faisaient à la Tête de Sanglier ce samedi là. Il les avaient vu, et même si Hermione avait au fond d'elle un espoir que Malefoy n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça, elle devait être rationnelle, c'était une possibilité que ce soit lui, qui soit allé les dénoncer au professeur Ombrage.   
\- Mais Hermione, tu penses que quelqu'un aurait pu nous écouter au bar en cachette ? Demanda Harry visiblement inquiet.  
\- Je ne sais pas Harry, tous les gens de ce bar étaient encapuchonnés ou extrêmement bizarres, ça aurait pu être n'import qui.  
Sur ces mots, Ron et Harry commencèrent une discussion animée concernant la personne qui aurait pu les écouter, dressant une liste de suspects passant du professeur Rogue jusqu'à Aragog.  
Le cœur d'Hermione se tordit un peu en imaginant Malefoy sous une longue cape noir, écoutant les moindres détails de leurs réunions, et suivant ensuite Hermione chez Scribenpenne pour se moquer d'elle avant d'aller tout raconter au professeur Ombrage. Il devait s'être bien amusé, à la prendre pour une idiote, et elle était tombée dans son piège. Elle aurait dut s'en douter, le marché qu'ils avaient passé ne tenait pas en dehors de la salle des potions. Comme disait le dicton, trop bonne trop...  
\- Hermione, à quoi tu penses ? Demanda doucement Fred, se cachant avec elle derrière son grand exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier que Hermione faisait semblant de lire depuis plusieurs minutes.  
\- À Malefoy.   
La mine de Fred s'était décomposée en un visage que Hermione n'avait jamais vu.  
\- Euh je veux dire, je pense au fait que c'est peut-être lui qui nous as écouté samedi ! Te fais pas d'idées bizarres... Je ne pense pas à Malefoy comme ça...  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer Hermione, pouffa Fred dont toute la bonne humeur était revenue d'un coup. Mais je ne pense pas, George, Lee et moi on l'a croisé sur le chemin de la Tête de Sanglier, il se dirigeait vers l'auberge qui est au bout de la rue avec Parkinson...  
\- Ces petits coquins, glissa George en chuchotant accompagné d'un petit clin-d'oeil entendu avant de reprendre le fil de sa conversation avec Ron et Harry.

« Oh », c'est tout ce que Hermione réussit à répondre, avant de se tourner presque inconsciemment vers la table des Serpentards, accompagnée du regard de Fred, pour chercher le blond des yeux. Comme pour trouver une preuve que c'était faux, comme pour avoir la confirmation qu'ils se trompaient. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, Drago Malefoy était encore une fois assit avec Pansy Parkinson, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la proximité entre eux, et de se souvenirs ce que Drago lui avait confié la semaine passée, ils étaient promis l'un à l'autre. Une nouvelle fois, Hermione croisa le regard de Drago, qui devint directement très froid et presque bestial à la vue d'Hermione. Elle en ressentit un petit pincement au cœur qu'elle préféra oublier très vite, le remplaçant par de la haine.   
Avant que Pansy Parkinson n'ait pu assener un geste obscène de la main vers les deux Gryffondor, Fred posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Hermione et la fit se retourner.  
\- Ne fais pas attention à eux Hermione.  
\- Bien sûr que non.   
Après ça, il fut impossible pour qui que ce soit de converser avec Hermione Granger. Autour d'elle il y avait comme une aura de haine qui gardait quiconque ayant un minimum de bon sens le plus loin possible d'elle. Elle avait rejoint avant tout le monde son premier cours de la journée, Histoire de la Magie, agrippant ses livres d'une poigne bien supérieure à la moyenne.  
Mais Hermione elle même semblait plus perdue quant à la raison de sa soudaine mauvaise humeur que quiconque. Aucun de ses amis la rejoignant à la table n'osa poser de question, il fut même difficile pour Ron de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, de peur de s'attirer ses foudres par sa simple présence.  
Elle était perdue, et pour la première fois de l'année, Hermione Granger avait du mal à prendre des notes pour son cours d'Histoire de la Magie, et le cours soporifique du professeur Binns n'y était pour rien –pour une fois–.   
Elle ressentait en elle de la rage, mêlée à un sentiment... de trahison ? Pour quelle raison ? Mais Hermione Granger étant trop butée pour remettre en question ses sentiments, elle eut du mal à mettre un mot dessus ou même à chercher la raison exacte de ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Était-ce la possibilité que Malefoy ait été dénoncer au professeur Ombrage la réunion qu'ils avaient eu pour l'AD ? Ou même, le fait que Malefoy s'était certainement moqué d'elle lors de leurs petite entrevue à Scribenpenne ? Qu'il lui avait choisie une plume, et que elle aussi ? Et surtout, qu'elle avait été assez bête pour apprécier ce moment ? Alors, qu'en vérité quelques minutes avant de voir Hermione, Malefoy était dans une chambre d'hôtel avec Pansy Parkinson, faisant des choses « coquines » selon George ?   
Était-ce le tout ? Hermione, pour une fois n'en savait rien, et si seulement cette fichue plume noire et argentée qu'elle tenait si furieusement n'était pas si... agréable ! Si seulement elle ne grattait pas parfaitement le parchemin, libérant juste ce qu'il fallait d'encre pour une écriture propre, qu'elle ne tenait pas si bien dans la main d'Hermione ! Si seulement, elle n'était pas si douce contre les lèvres de la jeune fille... Tout cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile, si seulement Hermione avait une raison valable d'en vouloir à Drago Malefoy.  
Mais en réalité, elle n'en avait pas, il ne lui devait rien, il ne lui devait pas fidélité, d'aucune manière que ce soit. Et au fond, la jeune fille le savait bien mais pourtant, c'était justement ça qui la contrariait tant.   
Le double cours de potions de la matinée fut le plus difficile. Les gloussements incessant des Serpentards, et surtout de Pansy Parkinson avaient le dont d’exaspérer au plus haut point Hermione, qui avait presque du mal à préparer la potion demandée par le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier n'hésita pas à le faire remarquer.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas Miss Granger ? Demanda Rogue, un petit rictus moqueur sur les lèvres. C'est extrêmement médiocre.  
Un gloussement suraigu provenant de Pansy Parkinson s'éleva derrière elle.  
\- Si seulement il était possible que certains élèves daignent arrêter leurs ricanements incessants alors peut-être que je pourrais me concentrer sur ma potion... professeur.  
\- Êtes-vous entrain d'insinuer que je ne sais pas tenir ma classe, Miss Granger ? Dit Rogue d'un ton de défi. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, et tâchez dorénavant savoir tenir votre langue, comme vous en aviez l'habitude. À moins que ce ne soit pas écrit dans votre livre ?  
Sur ces mots, le professeur Rogue se tourna vivement d'un geste théâtrale, signe que la conversation était terminée. Et le gloussement sans fin de Pansy reprit de plus belle, malgré le fait que Hermione lui lança un de ses regards noirs dont elle connait si bien le secret. Hermione ne rata pas la vision d'un Malefoy arborant son implacable sourire en coin. La fin du cours sonna rapidement et Hermione fut la première à en sortir, n'attendant pas ses deux amis pour se diriger directement vers la salle commune de Gryffondor et de s'enfermer dans son dortoir, elle n'ira pas manger ce midi là.

Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de l'après midi n'était pas là pour la consoler. Dolores Ombrage leur faisaient recopier une partie de leur exemplaire de Théorie des stratégies de défense magique par Wilbert Eskivdur. Tandis que le professeur Ombrage s'était installée tranquillement à son bureau, sirotant sa tasse de thé regardant les élèves de son air dédaigneux tout en feuilletant un dossier de l'autre main. Dans le silence le plus total, Hermione eut rapidement finit de recopier son texte, et eut le temps de ruminer sur sa journée, sa mauvaise humeur était loin d'être totalement partie même si elle s'était un peu calmée. L'ambiance dans la salle de classe était lourde, entraînant l'assoupissement de la moitié des élèves sur leurs livres, et le bruit récurrent des plumes grattant le parchemin n'aidait à rien. Le soleil bas de fin de journée tapait sur les vitres poussiéreuses presque à l'horizontal amenant une atmosphère reposante dans la pièce. Mais la simple présence de Drago Malefoy dans la même classe était difficile à supporter, étant au premier rang, elle ne pouvait que l'imaginer, son sourire en coin plaqué sur le visage, fier de lui comme à son habitude, elle ne le supportait plus. Bientôt Hermione ressentit cette envie si pressante de se retourner, de le voir de ses propres yeux, de le regarder pour raviver sa haine.  
La jeune fille tourna doucement sa tête vers la droite, et presque comme si ses yeux avaient toujours recherché sa présence, ils trouvèrent directement le blond. Presque affalé sur sa table, de l'autre coté de la classe. Ne copiant que par coupures de plusieurs minutes son texte d'une moue las, sa tête reposant dans la paume de sa main nonchalamment. De son autre main, il tenait la plume, rouge et dorée que Hermione lui avait choisit, la couleur semblait encore plus vive à la lueur du soleil, comme du sang, semblant presque se projeter sur son menton qu'il titillait du bout de sa plume, la faisant vagabonder sur son visage, errer sur sa peau cristalline.   
Hermione ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, suivant les mouvements lents et presque sensuels de sa plume des yeux. Lui faisant prendre conscience de chaque recoins de son visage qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement remarqué, ses longs cils, son petit nez en trompette, ses pommettes et elle eut la terrible et trop plaisante impression –ou irrépressible envie– d'être cette plume, comme si elle effleurait le garçon du bout de ses doigts. Délicatement, Drago passa sa plume sur sa joue d'une belle couleur blanche immaculée, jurant particulièrement avec sa couleur rouge si vive. Presque charnellement, la plume se dirigeait sur ses lèvres rougies, et s'y attarda quelques instants, dans des aller retours incessants sur sa lèvre entre-ouverte. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant, titillant ses lèvres de sa plume et Hermione sentit un pincement étrange dans son ventre, qui la fit se retourner brusquement. Comme si elle venait d’apercevoir quelque chose d'intime.  
Perturbée, ses joues en feu, son cœur battant plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire, son souffle étrangement lourd, Hermione se concentra sur ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Son parchemin emplit de son écriture fine, sa plume, noire et argentée, que Drago Malefoy lui avait choisit et qu'elle serrait dans sa main trop fort, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle s'échappe. La jeune fille souffla un grand coup, fermant les yeux comme pour reprendre l'emprise sur elle même. Et presque sans y penser, quasiment inconsciemment, la jeune fille fit balader sa propre plume sur sa joue.  
Telle une caresse tendre qui la fit frissonner, qui la chatouillait. Le souffle plus court encore, elle fit balader la plume sur son menton, divagant vers ses lèvres, son corps entier semblait réagir à ce touché subtil. Que faisait-elle ? Elle tremblait presque, et quand la plume noire chatouilla ses lèvres, voletant sous le coup des difficiles respirations de la jeune fille, Hermione eut cette envie irrépressible d'amour, un amour tendre et passionné qui l'enveloppa toute entière.   
Un peu honteuse, haletante à cette idée, elle se retourna à nouveau vers Drago Malefoy, sa peau blanche semblait presque briller là où le soleil de l'après-midi le touchait. Illuminant une partie de son visage, ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, comme s'il absorbait entièrement la chaleur du soleil contre sa peau. Il semblait si paisible. La jeune fille enfouit son visage dans ses bras sur la grande table en bois. Le soleil touchait somptueusement sa peau froide, caressait ses joues en feu, et réussit à la calmer un peu. Que lui arrivait-il ? Hermione se surprit à sourire, son regard divaguant dans le grand parc de Poudlard, où les rayons du soleil transperçaient difficilement la cime des arbres. Éclairant l'étendue du lac, faisant étinceler les petites vaguelettes qui arboraient sa surface, signe d'un petit vent qui caressait doucement l'eau.   
L'eau et l'air, les mouvements brusques de l'un mouvait l'autre d'une façon si douce, et parfois l'un était si enragé qu'il forçait l'autre à se défouler violemment, impossible de ne faire qu'un et pourtant ils semblent se compléter si bien quand tout est simple et paisible. L'eau semblait calme et étincelante, comme le garçon assit de l'autre côté de la salle. Tout les séparaient d'une certaine façon. La jeune femme se surprit à se demander si un jour, ils arriveraient à se mettre sur la même longueur d'onde, si l'un arrêterait de se déferler sur l'autre, l'obligeant à se brusquer, à se rétracter. C'était comme si, à chaque pas en avant qu'ils faisaient, le lendemain quelque chose les ferait reculer violemment, les séparant encore bien plus qu'il ne s'étaient rapprochés. Hermione se releva sur sa chaise, un petit sourire presque mélancolique sur le visage, qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient être idiot, se disait-elle. Et elle entreprit de reprendre sa lecture, l'esprit étrangement plus tranquille dorénavant. Comme si elle avait percé le secret de ce qui pouvait bien les arracher l'un à l'autre. Elle l'acceptait, c'était ainsi qu'ils étaient.


	15. Devoirs de préfets

Pour le reste de la semaine, Hermione essayait de se sortir de la tête les réflexions qu'elle avait eut lors du cours de Défense. Le samedi soir, le trio de Gryffondor avait eut un appel de Sirius par la cheminée, leurs apprenant que la taupe qui les avaient écoutés lors de leurs réunion n'était en fait personne d'autre que Mondingus Fletcher, qui a fait fuité l'information. Hermione ressentit beaucoup de culpabilité, et aussi un peu de honte. De la honte d'avoir tenu Malefoy responsable sans aucune preuve, la honte d'avoir été si exécrable avec ses amis, la honte de s'être tant emportée sans raison. Et aussi, Hermione Granger ressentit un peu de soulagement, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.   
Les équipes de Quidditch avaient dû faire une demande au professeur Ombrage pour pouvoir reformer leur équipe, et visiblement la Grande Inquisitrice prenait le plaisir de faire attendre celle de Gryffondor plus longtemps que les autres.   
Et pour le restant de la semaine, le professeur Ombrage s'était immiscée dans plusieurs de leurs matières pour continuer à inspecter les professeurs, posant toujours des questions visiblement visés, et extrêmement gênantes pour eux, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rire les Serpentards, dont Malefoy et sa fine équipe. En somme, ce fut une semaine plutôt fatigante pour Hermione, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le vendredi soir lors du dîner, le professeur McGonagall posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.  
\- Miss Granger, je voulais vous tenir au courant que tous les préfets seront conviés à se joindre dans mon bureau pour une réunion concernant... Enfin bon, vous verrez bien en temps voulut. Mais je voulais vous prévenir que votre retenue hebdomadaire avec Mr Malefoy ne sera pas pour autant annulée cette semaine, vous devrez donc vous rendre en retenue juste après ça. Rendez-vous tous, vous aussi Mr. Weasley, devant mon bureau après le dîner.  
Tous les yeux de la table de Gryffondor étaient tournés vers Hermione et le professeur.  
\- Oh, très bien professeur, nous serons là sans faute ! répondit Hermione décidée.  
\- Parfait. À tout à l'heure.   
Le professeur McGonagall se dirigeait déjà fièrement vers la table réservée aux professeurs, tandis que Ron s'empressa de finir ce qu'il avait dans la bouche le plus rapidement possible, dans de grandes sortes de grognements.   
\- hm... C'est dingue être préfet ne permet même pas de sauter des heures de retenues ! C'est horrible, encore plus une retenue avec cette fouine de Malefoy...  
Hermione acquiesça d'un ton las de la tête. Elle savait bien qu'une retenue ne serait jamais annulée.  
\- Tu ne nous a jamais dit comment ça se passait exactement, entre toi et Malefoy, remarqua Ginny le plus simplement du monde tout en se penchant pour se servir une aile de poulet.  
\- Comment ça entre moi et Malefoy? Il ne se passe rien du tout entre nous ! s'exclama Hermione.  
Tous les yeux s'étaient tournés vers elle pendant une demie seconde, et elle crut voir du coin de l'oeil que Fred Weasley cachait un rire derrière sa main, Harry et Ron avaient un air ahurit et Ginny s'était arrêté dans son mouvement et regardait Hermione étrangement.  
\- C'était une façon de parler, je voulais dire, comment se passent vos retenues ? Reprit la rousse. Ce n'est pas trop fatiguant ?  
\- Oh... Je... Hermione avait presque enfouit sa tête dans sa propre assiette. Et bien, rien de spécial... Et euh, honnêtement, quand il n'y a personne autour pour écouter ses âneries, il a tendance à être plus... enfin moins exécrable, se reprit Hermione en voyant les gros yeux que faisaient ses amis.  
\- Bien sûr, il lui faut un publique au grand Malefoy !... Il a peut-être l'air plus humain en privé, je te comprends Hermione, clama la jeune fille, appuyant plus sa dernière phrase tout en lui jetant un regard du coin de son œil avec un petit sourire.  
\- Malefoy, humain ? Moi je le considère un peu comme une sorte de chien enragé, dit Ron tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure comparaison possible.  
Hermione s'apprêta à lui lancer son pire regard noir lorsque Ginny la coupa dans son élan.  
\- Ron, tais toi tu veux bien ?  
\- Quoi ! Tu défends Malefoy toi maintenant ? S'exclama Ron, d'un ton offusqué et déjà presque bougon.  
\- Non sombre idiot, je défends ma meilleure amie.  
Hermione parut si choquée qu'elle n'osa rien ajouter, n'étant pas certaine de vouloir comprendre le sous entendu de Ginny, et visiblement personne autour de la table ne sembla relever.  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir, bougonna Ron acceptant l'aile de poulet que Harry lui tendait pour tenter de le calmer.  
Le reste du dîner se passa sans encombre, Luna Lovegood les avait rejoint à la fin du dessert pour notifier à Hermione qu'elle avait la tête pleine de Joncheruines, ce qui eut le dont l'énerver et elle décida de s'en aller, trainant Ron par le bras alors qu'il tentait d'engouffrer sa troisième part de tarte entière dans la bouche.   
Une fois devant le bureau de McGonagall, Ron se plaignait de leurs avance alors que Ernie McMilan et Hannah Habot arrivaient pleins de bonne humeur. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes de la raison pour laquelle le professeur McGonagall les avaient conviés avant que Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil les rejoignent, suivis de Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson.  
Tous furent bientôt conviés par le professeur McGonagall à entrer dans le bureau plutôt spacieux, si toutefois il n'était pas remplit de grandes cages contenant toutes sortes d'animaux. La mine révulsée que tirait les deux préfets de Serpentards à la vue des rats auraient pu faire rire Hermione si seulement ce n'était pas si impoli.   
\- Bien ! Entrez tous ne soyez pas timides, excusez le désordre je suis en pleins ravitaillement d'animaux, ici asseyez vous Mr. Malefoy, dit le professeur McGonagall, pointant la chaise vide à côté de Hermione. Bien trouvez vous tous une place confortable. Mr. McMilan, s'il vous plais.   
Tous les élèves étaient maintenant installés plus ou moins confortablement devant le bureau du professeur. Ron, Hermione, Hannah Habot, Anthony Goldstein et Drago Malefoy eurent les meilleurs places malgré qu'ils soient un peu collés par manque d'espace. Tandis que le reste durent trouver une façon de s'asseoir d'un moyen ou d'un autre, Ernie McMilan dut s'asseoir sur un bout de banc qu'il partageait avec la cage d'un suricate, Padma Patil dut s'asseoir sur un gros carton plutôt bancale semblant contenir les nécessaires pour entretenir tous ces animaux, tandis que Pansy Parkinson n'eut d'autre choix que de s'asseoir sur la cage spacieuse d'un raton laveur qui n'avait pas du tout l'air content, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione.   
\- Bien, alors ! Commença le professeur McGonagall les bras croisés sur son bureau, regardant chaque préfet au dessus de ses petites lunettes. Je vous ai tous conviés ici car le grand dîner d'Halloween approche, nous autres les professeurs et les elfes auront besoin d'aide pour la préparation de la Grande Salle. Que ce soit pour aider un professeur ou pour aller récupérer des décorations ou autres objets, vous devrez nous aider.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Pansy d'un ton abrupt, avec un visage de dégoût, visiblement inquiète par la bête qui se trouvait sous elle.  
Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers la jeune fille qui était inconfortablement assise sur la cage.  
\- Parce que c'est votre devoir de préfet Miss Parkinson. Donc... Je disais, j'ai préparé des groupes étant donné que nous vous demanderons de l'aide les week-end. Vous serez repartis par maison, donc rien ne changera de d'habitude, excepté pour Gryffondor et Serpentard. puisque Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy devraient être en retenue et qu'il est hors de question que ce soit annulé.Vous passerez vos retenue du mois d'Octobre à coopérer pour le dîner d'Halloween, tandis que Ronald Weasley et Pansy Parkinson feront équipe de leurs côté.   
« Pardon ?! » les deux voix de Pansy et de Ron s'étaient élevés dans la salle faisant taire les animaux qui la peuplaient.   
\- Je refuse ! S'indigna Pansy. AAH ! LÂCHE ÇA !  
Pansy s'était relevée à la vitesse de l'éclair, le raton laveur tirait sur sa jupe si durement que Parkinson dut tirer elle aussi, mais l'animal prit peur et lâcha le tissus d'un seul coup ce qui fit perdre pieds à la jeune fille dans un grand cri aigu. Hermione qui ne se cachait pas pour rire de la situation de la Serpentard crut entendre un rire étouffé de la part de Drago Malefoy derrière elle.  
\- Vous avez terminé Miss Parkinson ?  
Cette dernière plutôt gênée par tous ces regards resta debout en se contentant de hocher la tête.  
\- Bien, je reprends si vous voulez bien, commença le professeur McGonagall. Il reste trois semaines avant le dîner. Alors dès demain les préfets de Poufsouffle devront m'aider à dresser la liste de tout ce que nous auront besoin, on en reparlera en détail. Donc demain, à la même heure je voudrais que vous me rejoignez ici. Tandis que les préfets de Serdaigle devront rejoindre le professeur Flitwick pour commander tout le matériel nécessaire auprès des magasins de Pré-Au-Lard.  
Les quatre préfets de chaque maison concernées acquiescèrent poliment avant que le professeur McGonagall reprenne.  
\- La semaine d'après, j'aurais besoin que Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy accompagnent Hagrid pour récupérer les livraisons à Pré-Au-Lard le vendredi soir, ainsi qu'aider Hagrid à récolter les citrouilles la semaine suivante qui auront parfaitement poussé. Ceci vous permettra de vous acquitter de votre retenue pour ces deux semaines là.  
Hermione acquiesça d'un grand signe de tête, tandis que Drago Malefoy avait l'air de vouloir faire un commentaire, mais la brune ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et lui donna un petit coup de son genoux qui se voulait discret sous le grand bureau du professeur, que le blond ne s'empêcha pas de lui rendre.  
\- C'est... parfait professeur, siffla Drago Malefoy entre ses dents en forçant un sourire qui sembla quelque peu choquer le professeur McGonagall, qui reprit de plus belle.  
\- Bien... Et la semaine d'après, donc la semaine du dîner, j'aurais besoin que Pansy Parkinson et Ronald Weasley aillent apporter les provisions récoltés aux elfes dans les cuisines le jour même, ainsi que superviser la Grande Salle avant le dîner.  
Ron et Pansy bougonnèrent sans dire un mot, mais prononçant un sorte de grognement entendu malgré le regard accusateur que Hermione lançait à son ami.  
Tandis que le professeur McGonagall expliquait les horaires exact et donnait plus d'information, Hermione Granger ne put se concentrer pleinement, quelque chose semblait étrange. Un touché tiède mais étrangement réconfortant assénait sa jambe, effectivement la jambe de Drago Malefoy touchait toujours la sienne depuis que Hermione lui avait donné un coup de genoux. Ils se touchaient subtilement comme une caresse réconfortante. La chaleur du corps de Malefoy semblait presque se propager par ce seul contact. Et soudain Hermione ne put se concentrer sur autre chose, son monde se rapetissât pour ne laisser place qu'à cette vision, qu'à cette pensée, qu'à cette sensation qui l'assénait tout entière. Était-ce la première fois, que Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger se touchaient vraiment, de cette façon ? À la vision de ce touché si doux, Hermione se raidit, son pouls s’accélérait, quelque chose se tendit dans son torse, elle eut l'impression que tout le monde dans cette pièce les voyait, que la tension y était presque palpable. Et pourtant, pour une raison que Hermione ignorait, elle ne retirait pas sa jambe. Et lui non plus.  
\- C'est bon pour vous Mr Malefoy ? Miss Granger ?  
Elle crut que son cœur se décrochait de son corps, Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise d'un seul coup, quittant le doux touché de leurs jambes, comme un enfant venant de se faire prendre à faire quelque chose d'interdit. Elle n'avait absolument rien entendu de ce que le professeur McGonagall avait dit, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait répondre. Dans la panique, elle se retourna vers Malefoy, qui lui avait l'air parfaitement calme, cherchant une aide désespérée. Il était tranquillement assit, le bras droit sur l'accoudoir, il retenait sa tête de ses deux doigts, un sur sa tempe et l'autre sous son menton.   
\- Excusez moi professeur, commença Drago d'un air neutre. Je n'ai pas fais attention à ce que vous disiez.  
Le professeur McGonagall eut tout d'abord l'air incrédule devant l'audace du jeune homme, avant de reprendre contenance et de se tourner vers Hermione.  
\- Et bien Mr Malefoy, je suis sûre que vôtre binôme saura vous éclairer. Miss Granger ?  
Hermione crut qu'elle allait mourir sur place lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du professeur, plein d'espoir. Soudain, Hermione trouva que ses mains sur ses cuisses étaient très interessantes.  
\- Et bien professeur... commença Hermione dont le visage entier était désormais pourpre, se tortillant sur sa chaise tandis que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Je... Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je n'ai pas bien écouté ce que vous disiez moi non plus... Excusez-moi.  
Ron assit à sa gauche faillit s'étouffer de stupéfaction, tandis que Pansy Parkinson laissa s'échapper un petit rire de stupeur, le reste des élèves eux était plutôt étonnés. Mais le professeur McGonagall elle, releva simplement ses sourcils très haut avant de reprendre, plutôt calmement mais avec un soupçon de lassitude dans la voix.  
\- Je vous disais, qu'il était primordial que votre comportement soit exemplaire étant donné la raison pour laquelle vous avez été punis. Je disais, que je vous faisais un cadeau en annulant votre retenue de la semaine prochaine, et celle du soir d'Halloween en cadeau pour ne pas trop vous en demander. Mais peut-être avais-je tors ?  
\- Non ! Nous sommes vraiment désolés, et nous vous en sommes reconnaissants ! Dit Hermione son cœur battant la chamade à l'idée de décevoir le professeur McGonagall.  
Hermione donna un coup de coude dans le bras de Drago Malefoy, qui acquiesça grandement de la tête.  
\- Bien, alors cette réunion est terminée, il est déjà bien assez tard. Je vous recontacterais pour la prochaine réunion concernant Noël. Mr Malefoy et Miss Granger, n'oubliez pas de vous rendre à votre retenue dans 5minutes, et s'il vous plais Miss Granger, ne commencez pas à prendre exemple sur lui, par pitié.   
\- Bien sûr que non professeur !   
À ces mots, tous les préfets se levèrent précipitamment, surtout Pansy Parkinson, qui se rua directement sur Malefoy et l'attrapa par le bras tout en marchant vers la sortie, tandis que Hermione et Ron les suivaient de près.  
\- Je suis déjà fatigué quand je pense à ce que qu'on va devoir faire les prochaines semaines ! Dit difficilement Ron en s'étirant les bras au dessus de la tête.  
Hermione acquiesça malgré qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment fait attention à ce que disait Ron, essayant d'écouter ce que Pansy disait accrochée au bras de Malefoy devant eux. La jeune fille avait l'air d'être de mauvais humeur contre le blond malgré qu'elle s'agrippait si fermement à lui, elle parlait avec une mine ridiculement boudeuse. Mais Hermione ne réussit qu'à entendre des bribes de leurs conversation qui ressemblaient à peu près à :   
\- […] aurais pu dire quelque chose pour ma défense Drago... […] écoutais même pas ce que […].  
\- […] le faire toute seule […] simplement perdu dans mes pensées.  
\- Comme toujours en ce moment ! Tu n'arrêtes pas d'être mystérieusement « perdu dans tes pensées » depuis la rentrée j'en ai marre ! Et moi qui pensais que j'allais pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec toi grâce à ces conneries de préfets mais non ! Il faut encore que cette idiote de Sang-de-Bourbe t'arraches à moi !   
Les derniers mots de Pansy étaient totalement distincts étant donné que la jeune fille les avaient presque crié dans les couloirs, faisant se retourner des élèves qui rentraient dans leurs dortoirs après le dîner.  
\- Je suis presque sûr qu'idiote n'est pas le mot adéquat, et quoi qu'il en soit ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment d'en parler, rétorqua le blond toujours aussi calmement malgré que sa voix se soit quelque peu élevée. Peu importe Pans, j'ai une retenue maintenant, alors si tu voulais bien me lâcher.  
Dans un geste vif Drago se défit de la poigne de Pansy et partit d'un pas rapide, presque rageur vers les cachots. Tandis que Pansy Parkinson fit volte face et passa devant les deux amis de Gryffondor, bougonnant ridiculement et leurs lançant un regard malveillant.  
\- Par Merlin... quand je pense que je vais devoir faire équipe avec elle... se plaint Ron qui regardait la scène, marchant lentement les mains dans les poches.  
\- Euh Ron... On se retrouve plus tard d'accord ?   
Et la jeune fille courra dans le couloir en lançant un vague signe de main à son ami, suivant les pas du blond. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, dans le tournant d'un couloir, Hermione marcha à ses côtés tandis que Drago ne sourcilla pas le moins du monde. Marchant dans les couloirs des cachots l'un aux côtés de l'autre, le regard encré devant eux, les mains dans les poches. Quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait auparavant. Hermione ne savait même pas ce qui lui avait prit, et elle ne chercha pas à savoir. C'était comme naturel, comme instinctif de l'accompagner, de lui courir après, de laisser Ron en plan, sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Et elle ne s'en inquiéta pas.  
\- Tu comptes briser combien de règles de notre marché Granger ? Demanda aisément Drago sur le ton de la conversation tandis qu'ils approchaient doucement de la salle de potions. « en dehors de la salle nous serons des inconnus bla-bla-bla »  
\- Je ne sais pas, et toi ?   
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? C'est pas moi qui t'ai couru après pour t'accompagner dans les couloirs bondés.  
\- Juste. Mais c'est pas moi qui t'ai défendu auprès de ta future femme, dit Hermione avec un sourire en coin.  
Défendre est un bien grand mot tu sais, je disais juste qu'elle aurait pu trouver une insulte bien plus adaptée, dit le blond dans un petit sourire.  
Rusard les attendait devant la salle comme à son habitude avec son air mesquin sur le visage, les deux ennemis passèrent devant lui et lui déposèrent chacun leurs baguette sans même le regarder avant de rentrer dans la salle de classe tranquillement.  
Lorsqu'ils furent entrés, ce fut comme si la salle les attendait, et la porte se referma derrière eux, comme un signe que ça commençait, et Hermione se sentait presque de bonne humeur dorénavant, presque joueuse. Et une idée lui vint à l'esprit.  
\- Malefoy, je te propose de jouer à un jeu qui durera tout le reste de cette heure.  
\- Je t'écoute, répondit le blond intrigué tandis qu'il rangeait déjà les tables.  
\- Le jeu s'appelle « ni oui ni non », et il commence tout de suite. Dit Hermione avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Tu as besoin d'explication ?  
\- Tu me prends pour un idiot, Granger ? demanda le blond pinçant les lèvres, ne pouvant cacher son sourire.  
\- « idiot n'est pas vraiment le mot adéquat... » ironisa la jeune fille, les yeux pétillants de malice.   
Les deux némésis s'étaient chacun attelés à leur tâche, n'ayant pas besoin de se regarder pour comprendre l'autre, pour savoir percevoir un sourire dans le ton de leurs voix. Et tout le reste de l'heure, nettoyant tranquillement la pièce, les deux ennemis semblaient presque complices, demandant à l'autre d'un air innocent des questions comme « Tiens Granger, tu pourrais me passer le balais ? » ou « ça te dérange que je t'emprunte ce chiffon ? » et ainsi de suite, des questions auxquels ils répondaient « Bien sûr Malefoy... » ou « Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient Granger... ».  
Le plus difficile étant lorsqu'ils eurent finit de nettoyer la salle, il leurs restait 10 minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que le jeu ne prenne fin. Tous deux étaient assit à une table, chacun regardant dans le vide ou droit devant eux, avec encore beaucoup de malice sur le visage, leurs cerveau carburant pour trouver une question qui ferait prononcer à l'autre un des deux mots interdits.   
Dans la grande salle, qui aurait été plongée dans l'obscurité si quatre chandelles n'avaient pas été dispersées à chaque coins, témoignait que l'hiver pointait le bout de son nez et que les jours se faisaient de plus en plus courts. Les traits fins du garçons semblaient danser à la lueur des flammes, son torse se bombant d'un rythme régulier et presque rassurant aux grés de sa respiration.  
Hermione remarqua que le blond venait certainement d'avoir une idée brillante aux vus de son soudain sourire en coin qu'il réussit à faire disparaître très vite et de ses yeux qui s'étaient teintés de malice d'un seul coup, ce qui la fit sourire avant même d'avoir entendu ses paroles. Leurs regards se croisèrent, celui du Serpentard plein d'assurance et celui de la Gryffondor avec une inquiétude amusée.  
\- À quoi on joue au fait Granger ?  
\- Tu essaies vraiment de m'avoir de cette façon Malefoy ? Ria Hermione. Je te pensais plus inventif que ça, plus rusé, je ne vais pas te donner le nom du jeu si tu...-   
\- Je veux dire, nous deux maintenant, à quoi on joue ? Qu'est ce qui nous prend ?   
Hermione était décontenancée, de quoi parlait-il ? Voulait-il vraiment avoir une discussion sérieuse maintenant ? Était-ce une ruse ? Elle aurait juré avoir vu la malice dans son regard il y a quelques secondes, mais maintenant, alors qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux pour y déceler n'importe quel indice, elle n'y trouva rien, ses yeux étaient gris et froids, seule la lueur de la chandelle illuminait son regard tandis qu'il se penchait sur sa chaise, prenant appuis sur ses genoux pour sonder le regard d'Hermione.   
\- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est ce que tu veux dire Malefoy ? Articula Hermione perdue.   
\- Je veux dire, c'est quoi ce petit jeu entre nous ? Nous deux, où est-ce qu'on va comme ça ?  
\- Je comprends pas où tu veux en venir...  
La jeune fille était si perdue face au comportement de Drago, il soutenait son regard si durement mais il semblait aussi perdu, ses yeux cherchaient vraiment une réponse. Une réponse que Hermione ne pouvait lui fournir. Impossible pour elle de réfléchir, ses actes, ces jeux, cette proximité et cette irrésistible envie d'être ici avec lui, elle n'en avait pas les réponses non plus. Hermione scrutait le blond visiblement perdue, à la recherche de n'importe quoi qui aurait pu la guider. Hermione Granger eut la terrible impression que Drago lui glissait entre les doigts, de devoir s'agripper à lui à la recherche de réponse, s'attacher à sa présence de peur qu'il parte, rechercher ses petits sourires qu'elle venait de perdre à l'instant. Pourquoi ne souriait-il plus ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si loin d'elle ? Si froid ? Elle eut la terrible impression qu'il n'était plus à portée de main, qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'accrocher à lui pour le suivre.   
Elle qui était inconsciemment si heureuse de pouvoir voir le jeune homme de plus près, son caractère, ses petits sourires quand il la taquinait, ses yeux bleu gris qui la perçaient, où parfois elle arrivait à y déceler certaines émotions, ses joues qui parfois se teintaient légèrement de roses quand il riait. Elle perdait tout, petit à petit ses yeux devenaient si dur, sa peau si froide, son sourire avait quitté son visage. Il redevenait le Drago Malefoy qu'elle voyait de loin pendant les cours, celui qui se moquait d'elle et ses amis, celui qui est si dur et insondable.   
\- Laisses tomber.  
Le blond s'était relevé de sa chaise et avait rompu leurs contact visuel, il lui faisait maintenant dos. Elle sentit un petite douleur aiguë dans la poitrine en le voyant lui échapper à nouveau. Il était intouchable, « Drago » était redevenu simplement Malefoy.  
\- Non ! Expliques moi s'il te plais... s'exclama la jeune fille en se relevant elle aussi.   
Il y eut un court silence, et le cœur de la jeune fille tambourinait dans sa poitrine avant que Drago daigne reprendre la parole. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, son visage avait changé du tout au tout.  
\- Je voulais dire, on joue à « ni oui ni non », c'est ça ? Parce que je crois que tu viens de perdre là, clama-t-il un petit sourire avait regagné son visage.


	16. Balade nocturne

La mine d'Hermione se décomposa à ses mots, tandis que le blond semblait très fier de lui.   
\- Sérieusement Malefoy ? Sérieusement ! T'es vraiment... qu'un con ! J'étais vraiment inquiète.  
\- Tu voulais jouer Granger, ne t'en plains pas maintenant ! Tu savais bien que c'était toi ou moi qui serait blessé.   
Le jeune homme semblait s'être renfermé à la vue de la réaction d'Hermione. Presque surpris qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Et Hermione elle, pour une raison inconnue était réellement énervée.  
\- Bien sûr que je le sais ! Je pensais juste... Tu...  
Toujours assise sur sa chaise, la jeune fille enfouit son visage dans ses mains en soufflant fortement. Elle ne trouvait pas d'excuse. Quoi, pensait-elle que Drago Malefoy serait droit et prévenant ? Pensait-elle qu'il ne se jouerait pas d'elle ? Qu'il ne tenterait pas se moquer d'elle ? Mince, pourquoi ses sentiments prennent-ils toujours le dessus ? Elle aurait voulu sortir de cette pièce sur le champ, ne plus parler à Malefoy. Hermione semblait réfléchir sur sa chaise pinçant l'arrête de son nez difficilement, pourquoi se prenait-elle toujours autant la tête avec lui ? Ils étaient bien trop différents, elle voulait ouvrir cette porte et partir, car elle ne trouvait pas d'excuse pour la réaction qu'elle avait.  
Puis Hermione repensa à la réflexion qu'elle avait eu en début de semaine ; lorsqu'ils arrivaient à s'entendre, c'était presque certain que la ferveur retomberait, qu'ils se fâcheraient. Un pas en avant qui mène toujours à cinq pas en arrière. Cette relation était éreintante, ne serait-il pas plus facile si les deux ennemis parlaient, à la place de se renfermer et de garder leurs égos pour soi ? Hermione était une Gryffondor, et les Gryffondor ne sont pas lâches. Ils bravent le danger, le conflit, ils ne s'en éloignent pas.   
La salle était devenue silencieuse, tandis que Drago Malefoy s'était éloigné et regardait maintenant par une des fenêtres. Tout se passait comme à leurs habitude, à la moindre discorde, ils s'éloignaient, refusaient de s'expliquer, se renfermaient.  
La jeune fille souffla un rire avant de se relever de sa chaise et de s'approcher d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc plongé dans le clair de lune, celle opposée à la fenêtre où Drago se tenait. Cette situation était ridicule, bien sûr que Drago Malefoy jouait ainsi, elle l'avait dit elle même, elle attendait de la part du Serpentard de la ruse, et elle en avait eut.  
\- Désolée, dit-elle dans un petit rire tandis qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre dos à Drago.  
Drago Malefoy ne donna comme réponse qu'un silence, qui bizarrement apparut à la brune comme paisible et réconfortant.   
\- Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça, reprit-elle d'une voix calme.  
Drago souffla du nez un petit rire.  
\- Tu attendais vraiment autre chose de moi que quelque chose de blessant ? Ironisa-t-il.  
\- C'est vrai que c'est idiot, blagua Hermione.  
Il y eut un court silence, entendu. Et la porte de la classe s'ouvrit dans son fameux grincement. Mais aucun des deux ennemis ne bougeait, dos à dos ils restèrent là, perdus dans leurs pensées. Après quelques courtes minutes, Drago prit la parole.  
\- On ne m'a pas apprit l'empathie, Granger, je pense que tu l'a remarqué. Je parle et j'agis en fonction de mes envies, et... j'ai pas pour habitude de réfléchir aux sentiments des autres.  
Drago Malefoy prononça ces mots calmement, malgré qu'il eut du mal à articuler, comme s'il y réfléchissait pour la première fois. Hermione l'écouta sans dire un mot, un petit sourire presque mélancolique aux lèvres, regardant les feuilles oranges des arbres voleter au vent.  
\- Je sais.  
Elle avait prononcé ces mots de la façon la plus douce au monde, son regard brillant vaguant dans la nuit noir comme si plus rien n'importait, le cœur léger. Elle avait prit les mots du blond comme des excuses, et il avait prit les siens comme une consolation, comme une caresse qui lui disait qu'elle le comprenait. Et ainsi, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger ne firent aucun pas en arrière cette nuit là, pour la première fois.

\- Suis moi.  
\- Quoi ?   
Hermione s'était retournée soudainement pour faire face à Drago Malefoy, à l'autre bout de la classe qui était entrain de récupérer sa robe de sorcier sur une chaise.   
\- Juste suis-moi Granger.  
Le garçon avait un sourire en coin qui cachait de l'excitation, un vrai sourire qui raviva le cœur de la jeune fille. Il franchissait déjà la porte avant que Hermione n'ait pu comprendre vraiment le sens de ses mots, il voulait lui montrer quelque chose. Quand le Serpentard s'engouffra dans le couloir, Hermione le suivit en courant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire d'un air faussement las.  
Elle le suivait de près dans les grands couloirs déserts du château après avoir récupéré sa baguette qui avait été lâché négligemment sur le sol.   
\- Tu es au courant qu'il est 22h passé et que nous devrions être dans nos dortoirs à l'heure qu'il est Malefoy ? Demanda Hermione qui peinait à suivre le blond alors qu'ils montaient déjà le cinquième étage.  
\- C'est ça qui est excitant, non ? Demanda Drago, les yeux pétillants par dessus son épaule alors qu'il montait les marches trois par trois.  
Hermione se surprit à penser que si, il avait raison. Depuis quand n'était-elle pas sortie le soir après l'heure ? Non pas pour résoudre un mystère ou aller se battre contre un chien à trois têtes, mais pour s'amuser. Jamais ? Surtout depuis l'obtention de son rôle de préfète, et encore moins après les heures qu'elle passait à la bibliothèque pour se renseigner sur un endroit qui pourrait tenir lieu de salle de défense pour l'AD, ou la confection d'un parchemin ensorcelé, ou encore une manière de tenir chaque membre au courant des dates des réunions. Hermione se surprit à répondre « Oui, c'est excitant » dans un souffle tandis qu'ils arrivaient au septième étage. Le souvenir de la voix de McGonagall lui disant « Miss Granger, ne commencez pas à prendre exemple sur lui par pitié. » résonnait dans sa tête et Hermione la chassa rapidement. Courant presque dans les escaliers, Hermione se prit de plein fouet le dos de Drago Malefoy qui s'était brusquement arrêté.  
\- Aouch ! Malefoy tu me joues un nouv-  
Drago s'était retourné en un mouvement et avait violemment déposé sa main sur la bouche d'Hermione, le regard tendu.  
\- Shhh ! Rusard !  
À la vue de l'ombre menaçante du concierge dans le couloir à la droite des escaliers, les yeux d'Hermione sortirent presque de leurs orbites, ce qui arracha une moquerie au blond tandis qu'il tenait toujours sa main fermement sur le visage d'Hermione. C'était quelque chose qu'elle détestait au plus haut point.   
\- AAAH dégueux ! s'exclama le blond tandis qu'il retira sa main du visage de la brune d'un geste vif. Tu viens vraiment de me lécher la main ? murmura-t-il l'air choqué en tenant sa propre main aussi loin de lui qu'il le pouvait avec une mine dégoûté.  
\- Oui, tu comptes y faire quelque chose ? Demanda Hermione d'un air moqueur  
Drago Malefoy semblait vouloir renchérir mais son regard dévia rapidement derrière la brune, il attrapa sa main et avança rapidement dans le couloir à gauche des escaliers.  
\- Qui est là ? s'exclama la voix trainante du concierge du bout du couloir.  
Les deux élèves tentaient en vain de trouver un issue de secours dans les couloirs du septième étage, gloussants avec excitation tandis que les personnages dans les portraits se plaignaient du bruits alors qu'ils essayaient de dormir.  
\- On peut pas dormir tranquille ici ? Râla un vieil homme avec un collerette plus large que sa tête dans son cadre.  
\- Tais toi vieux pouilleux ! siffla Malefoy   
\- Malefoy ! S'exclama Hermione dans un murmure choqué.  
Drago Malefoy se retourna au dessus de son épaule et lança un regard amusé à Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de rire tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans le septième étage, pouffant de rires à chaque tournants. Malgré le danger, Hermione se sentait libre et joyeuse, étrangement la jeune fille s'amusait, traînée dans les couloirs par la main forte de Drago Malefoy, sans aucune idée d'où il l'emmenait, elle pouvait s'adonner à lui à cet instant. Elle n'était pas la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, elle n'était pas la meilleure amie sur qui on plaçait toutes nos attentes, elle n'était pas la préfète exemplaire première de la classe. Elle n'avait pas à réfléchir, Drago Malefoy la guidait et elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. À cet instant Hermione se dit qu'elle le suivrait partout les yeux fermés. Jusqu'au moment où ils se retrouvèrent face à un grand mur vierge, face auquel se trouvait une gigantesque tapisserie que Hermione reconnu être celle de Barnabas le Follet tentant d'apprendre la danse classique aux trolls.  
\- Un cul-de-sac ! S'exclama Hermione soudainement au comble du stress. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Malefoy ?  
\- Il n'y a pas ta Salle Commune au septième étage ? demanda le Serpentard.  
\- Si ! Mais elle est à l'autre bout de l'étage... Et tu ne pourrais pas y entrer !  
\- Je m'en fous d'y entrer Granger, toi vas-y.   
Hermione fronça les sourcils, bien sûr que non elle ne rentrerait pas dans sa Salle Commune alors que Malefoy se ferait prendre par Rusard. Elle devait absolument trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin. Heureusement pour eux le grand âge du concierge avait permis aux deux ennemis de prendre une certaine avance sur lui. Mince mais ils ne pouvaient pas revenir en arrière ! Elle avait vraiment besoin d'un endroit où se cacher, ils devaient pouvoir se cacher quelque part à deux. Elle avait besoin d'un endroit où Rusard ne pourrait les voir.   
\- Granger ! murmura Malefoy.  
Hermione fut sortie de ses pensées, et Drago pointait du doigt une longue tapisserie qu'il soulevait d'une main faisant apparaître un trou dans le mur, elle aurait pourtant juré que ce mur était vierge quelques secondes plus tôt. Et lorsque Hermione se retourna pour vérifier que le concierge n'était pas là, elle aperçut la sinistre lueur de la lanterne de Rusard, faisant projeter son ombre sur le grand mur. Mais elle eut à peine le temps d’apercevoir clairement l'ombre menaçante du vieil homme que Drago la tira à l’intérieur du passage secret.  
Hermione avait été violemment plaquée à un mur de pierre froid, mais étrangement, elle n'avait pas mal là où sa tête l'avait heurté. Après une demie seconde où elle n'avait pas osé ouvrir les yeux, Hermione sentit un souffle tiède et saccadé lui chatouiller la nuque. Seules leurs respirations difficiles se faisaient entendre, et Hermione n'osait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux, pourtant elle sentait un poids contre son corps, un souffle sur son épaule, quelque chose lui chatouiller la joue, et elle était plongée toute entière dans une douce odeur sucrée, tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Après plusieurs secondes, Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il faisait étonnamment sombre, le passage secret se révélait n'être en réalité qu'un trou dans le mur juste assez grand et large pour faire tenir aisément une personne, et plus difficilement deux personnes. Le corps de Drago Malefoy était bien trop proche, si proche qu'elle ne le voyait pas, elle voyait seulement l'arrière de la tête blonde du Serpentard au dessus de sa propre épaule droite, ses mèches blanches bien trop douces lui caressant la joue. Elle remarqua que les bras du blond l'encadraient, prenant appuis sur le mur et comprit que sa main gauche était ce qui l'avait protégé du choc de sa tête contre la pierre. Elle rougissait tellement qu'elle eut l'impression que sa température corporelle avait doublé, et que sa tête allait exploser.   
Et lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit des clefs suivit des pas lourds du concierge à quelques centimètres d'eux derrière la seule fine tapisserie qui les cachaient, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se raidir et d'étouffer une petite exclamation, qui passa inaperçue face au petit grognement étrange qui venait de sortir du Serpentard.   
Grognement qui fit s'éteindre les bruits de pas dans le couloir, signe que Rusard l'avait entendu et était à l'affut, il n'en fallut pas plus à Hermione pour qu'elle plaque ses deux mains sur sa bouche, retenant sa respiration autant qu'elle le pouvait. Et sans qu'elle le remarque, elle plongea sa tête dans le cou de Drago comme pour s'y protéger, comme un refuge. Dans la confusion de ce mouvement, Hermione ne sembla pas sentir que Drago s'était lui aussi raidit et avait déposé son menton au creux de son cou, rapprochant leurs corps encore bien plus, il encadrait toujours l'arrière de la tête d'Hermione de sa main chaude et réconfortante, comme une caresse protectrice, entremêlant leurs êtres comme pour faire face à la peur, pour se cacher dans le corps de l'autre, hors du temps.

Au bout de quelques longues secondes, les pas se firent entendre à nouveau, avant de se perdre dans un résonnement lointain. Et pourtant, les deux ennemis ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce semblant figer cet instant dans le temps. Et soudainement Hermione Granger sembla reprendre ses esprits, elle ressentait tout, le subtil poids de la tête du Serpentard dans son cou, sa respiration chaude accompagnée des doux mouvements de son torse à chacune de ses respirations contre elle, sa main chaude tenant l'arrière de sa tête, la chaleur qui émanait de son corps contrastant avec la froideur de la pierre derrière elle, et pourquoi donc devait-il sentir si délicieusement bon ?  
Quelques minutes auparavant, Hermione Granger était euphorique et se sentait prête à ne plus lâcher la main de Drago. Mais là, soudainement si proches, elle revoyait son jugement, elle ne savait que faire, s'était-elle déjà retrouvée si proche d'un garçon avant ?   
Effectivement, il y avait eu Krum, ils s'étaient embrassés l'année dernière avant son départ, ce qui était bien plus poussé que simplement être cachée dans un petit trou avec un garçon pour échapper au concierge. Pourtant Hermione était mille fois plus stressée à cet instant que lors de son baiser avec Viktor. Non... C'était seulement parce qu'elle avait peur de se faire attraper que son cœur battait si fort, que ses joues étaient si rouges et son souffle si dur à retrouver. C'était sûrement ça, ça n'avait rien à voir avec Drago Malefoy, rien du tout.  
\- Tu comptes me lâcher un jour ? Non pas que je m'en pl-  
\- Oh espèce d'idiot je te rappelle que tu ne fais pas mieux ! S'exclama Hermione qui tentait de s'extirper de leurs cachette, passant difficilement sous le bras de Drago Malefoy qui la regardait d'un air amusé se torde dans des positions farfelues pour sortir.  
Lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans le couloir vide à dépoussiérer rageusement sa jupe, Drago Malefoy sortait aisément de derrière la tapisserie un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres tandis qu'il dénouait sa cravate qui pendait dorénavant des deux cotés de son col de chemise ouvert qui laissait entrevoir la peau cristalline de son torse. Hermione perdit un peu le cours de ses pensées un instant et sous le regard amusé lourd de sens que lui lançait son némésis lorsqu'elle se fit surprendre à le fixer, le cerveau d'Hermione se mit sur la défensive, et tenta de chercher un reproche.  
\- Et... et c'était quoi ce bruit que tu as fais, sérieusement tu aurais pu nous faire attraper Malefoy !  
\- Si seulement tu ne m'écrasais pas le pied comme une bourrique Granger, se défendit Malefoy toujours ricanant. J'aurais pu perdre un orteil vu ta force digne des plus grands Troll...  
\- Tu vas voir comme le Troll peut faire mal alors ! S'exclama Hermione tandis que le blond marchait déjà tranquillement vers les escaliers.  
\- Tu devrais remettre en ordre tes cheveux, on pourrait se faire des idées à te voir débraillée comme ça.  
Hermione se figea un instant aux mots du Serpentard avant de plaquer ses deux mains sur sa tête pour aplatir ses cheveux tout en marchant d'un pas rageur derrière lui bien décidée à ne pas paraître se laisser dire le dernier mot. Et lorsqu'elle passa le mur qui leur permettait de sortir de ce cul-de-sac, Hermione regarda en arrière et remarqua que la tapisserie qui leurs avait permis de se cacher n'était plus là, le grand mur était à nouveau entièrement vide. Mais pour l'instant sa préoccupation première était cet idiot de Serpentard qui prenait fièrement la fuite, elle penserait au problème du mur plus tard, à la bibliothèque bien sûr.  
Elle tenta de la rattraper dans les couloirs sombres du château, leurs pas résonnant doucement contre les murs vides et froid de l'automne. Alors qu'elle arrivait juste derrière sa grande figure longue et froide, Hermione se surprit à ne rien pouvoir dire, ses pensées s'entremêlaient alors qu'ils arrivaient aux escaliers du septième étage, Hermione devrait s'arrêter là pour rejoindre sa Salle Commune et le blond descendrait aux cachots rejoindre la sienne. Que devait-elle dire ? Bonne nuit ? À la semaine prochaine ? On remet ça quand ?  
Elle ne semblait pas trouver de réponse tandis qu'elle suivait le blond, son regard perçant son dos habillé de sa chemise blanche quelque peu débraillée contrairement à son habitude. Marchant de sa démarche fière et décidée à la hauteur de son statut, tenant nonchalamment sa robe de sorcier du bout de son doigt au dessus de son épaule gauche. Et alors que le blond allait descendre les marches sans dire dire un mot Hermione se surprit à agripper la manche de sa chemise, honteuse de son propre geste, elle fixait ses pieds alors que le blond se tournait vers elle légèrement surpris tandis qu'elle balbutiait quelques mots.  
\- Malefoy... n'oublis pas qu'il faut toujours que tu me montres ce pourquoi on est venu ici...  
Il y eut un petit silence mais Hermione n'osait pas relever son regard et tenait toujours le bout de la manche sur Serpentard.  
\- Je pense qu'on a fait assez de choses pour ce soir Gra-  
Mais Drago s'arrêta devant la mine quelque peu déçue de la jeune fille.  
\- … Depuis quand la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, qui-plus-est préfète demande à briser les règles ? Reprit-il un rictus regagnant ses lèvres.  
\- Et depuis quand un Malefoy suit-il les règles ? Renchérit Hermione tout en relevant un regard perçant vers lui.  
Le blond évita soudainement son regard, et reprit de descendre les escalier en balbutiant pour lui-même « Depuis que je perds la tête avec toi » entre ses lèvres, chose que Hermione ne réussit pas à déchiffrer. Trop décontenancée par la vue des joues soudainement rosées de Drago et de son regard fuyant, sa voix était si peu assurée et si douce qu'elle ne le comprit pas. Ce n'était pas habituel chez lui, Hermione le regardait incrédule alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, éclairé par la douce lumière bleuté du clair de lune faisant ressortir les reflets argentés de ses cheveux.  
\- On se voit la semaine prochaine Granger, dit-il en faisant un vague signe de main par dessus son épaule sans se retourner.  
Hermione acquiesça d'un petit bruit joyeux avant de se diriger vers sa Salle Commune, le regard réprobateur de la grosse dame était le cadet de ses soucis ce soir là. Et lorsque la jeune fille fut dans son lit, le visage gêné du blond resta gravé dans sa mémoire, un sentiment de fierté s'installait en elle à l'idée que personne n'avait dût voir cette face cachée du blond, même pas Pansy. Hermione voulait revoir cette si belle expression sur son visage.   
Drago Malefoy hanta sa nuit sans jamais que Hermione ne puisse entendre ce qu'il disait.


	17. La Salle sur Demande

La semaine qui suivit fut survolée d'un vent constant, l'automne avait décidément posé ses valises et teint le paysage d'une belle couleur orange et jaune. Le Saule cogneur semblait presque danser dangereusement avec le vent, faisant faire un grand détour à chaque élève qui osait se promener dans le parc du Château. Hermione elle, n'avait pas mit le nez dehors pour constater ces changements, elle avait passé sa semaine à la bibliothèque, recherchant furieusement un endroit où la première réunion de l'AD pourrait avoir lieu. Ce fut le jeudi soir, après que la jeune fille ait passé sa troisième heure de la journée à fouiller chaque livre de la bibliothèque, après avoir relu pour la énième fois l'Histoire de Poudlard, juste après que Hermione Granger posa le gros grimoire sur la table et s'autorisa une pause, qu'elle trouva la solution.

Elle souffla grandement le dos affalé sur sa chaise en bois, en équilibre sur les deux pieds arrières de sa chaise, le visage vers le plafond. Elle était seule dans la bibliothèque, Mme Pince était sortie il y a une demie heure en compagnie du concierge qui l'avait sollicité, ils étaient partis ensemble en gloussant. Soudain, elle repensa à la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec Malefoy. Le regard perdu dans le grand plafond boisé de la bibliothèque les bras retenant sa tête en arrière, un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle s'était amusée, et à chaque fois que des petits bribes de cette soirée traversaient ses pensées, elle ne pouvait empêcher une vague de bonheur et un soupçon d'excitation de parcourir son corps. Hermione releva sa main en l'air au dessus de son visage et la scruta comme une inconnue, cette main avait tenue celle de Drago Malefoy. Hermione souriait à l'idée que si elle le racontait à quelqu'un, personne n'y croirait. Elle observait sa propre main, dans laquelle Hermione pouvait presque toujours sentir la douce chaleur de celle du jeune homme qui l'avait agrippé pour la guider à travers le château quelques jours auparavant. C'était une étrange sensation que d'observer le vide que quelqu'un laissait sur son propre corps, cet étrange rien qui lui manquait et créait presque un trou béant dans son être, une sensation d'être incomplète alors qu'elle se rappelait cette main ferme mais si douce qui avait agrippé la sienne et avait enveloppé sa tête pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse. Lui permettant de se sentir si apaisée et comblée.

Et soudain, Hermione se souvint du trou dans le mur qui leurs avait permis d'échapper au concierge. Ce trou, qui s'était ouvert pour leur permettre de se cacher, et qui après leurs passage s'était refermé. Presque comme si le mur avait entendu sa demande. Brusquement, une idée venait de traverser l'esprit d'Hermione, elle était certaine de se souvenir d'un passage de l'Histoire de Poudlard qui l'avait toujours intriguée. Elle reprit le gros livre étalé sur la grande table en bois, et fit de la place en balayant tous les livres qu'elle avait sélectionné pour ses recherches ainsi que son carnet de note, sa plume et son encrier d'un revers de bras.

Hermione connaissait si bien ce livre qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de rechercher le chapitre dans le sommaire, elle ouvrit directement le chapitre 8, « Mystères insolubles de Poudlard : les secrets insoupçonnables ». Et se rendit directement trois pages plus loin,

« Il est bien connu de tous que le château de Poudlard regorge de secrets que même le plus grand sorcier ne saurait résoudre, mais il en est un qui persiste à travers les âges... Une rumeur s'est propagée depuis la création de ce château et n'a toujours pas quitté ses murs. Très peu la connaissent, en effet, il semblerait que ce secret ne se révèle qu'à quelques chanceux. Il est dit que dans le château se cacherait une salle, qui ne se révèlerait qu'à celui qui en aura le plus besoin. Cette salle, plus connue sous les noms de Salle sur Demande, Salle des Objets Cachés ou encore Salle Va-et-Vient, serait une pièce qui se révèlerait au sorcier en détresse et prendrait la forme dont il a besoin. Il est dit qu'il suffirait de demander pour qu'elle s'ouvre à nous.

Pourtant, il est certain que si cette salle reste un si grand mystère et tend à se faire oublier des élèves de l'école, la grande difficulté de la trouver n'y est pas pour rien. Connaître son emplacement reste la plus grande épreuve, car si le sorcier sait, il ne lui reste plus qu'à demander.»

À la seconde où Hermione Granger eut finit de lire ce passage avec attention tout paraissait plus clair. Elle se pressa de ranger les livres à leurs place et de courir hors de la bibliothèque. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt, tout faisait sens maintenant et elle avait cette envie irrépressible de courir en parler. Elle avait trouvé le lieu où l'AD pourrait se retrouver et apprendre à se défendre! Hermione courait dans les couloirs et se rendit compte qu'il faisait à présent totalement nuit dehors, plus aucun élève n'était dans les couloirs, il était certainement l'heure du dîner. Elle se dirigea alors avec énergie dans la grande Salle, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les portes, presque inconsciemment elle chercha Drago Malefoy du regard. Mais lorsque celui ci se posa sur le blond attablé avec ses amis, entouré du bras de Pansy Parkinson, pendant qu'il était entrain de clairement se moquer de quelqu'un avec Blaise Zabini alors que Crabbe et Goyle riaient grassement en face d'eux, Hermione se stoppa. Presque honteuse d'avoir cru pouvoir accourir à la table des Serpentards pour tenir Drago Malefoy, la fouine, le Prince des Serpentards au courant de leurs plan d'armée qui contournait toutes les règles instaurées par Dolores Ombrage. Ils ne faisaient pas partie du même monde, le Drago Malefoy qu'elle connaissait les vendredis soirs étaient l'extrême opposé de celui qu'elle avait en face d'elle actuellement. Ce n'était pas la même personne, et elle devait arrêter de croire qu'il est différent, que quelque chose les lies même en dehors de leurs retenue. Le marché qu'ils avaient passé le stipulait bien.

Hermione reprit alors contenance rapidement, et tourna son regard vers la table des Gryffondor, elle trouva rapidement la flopée de têtes rousses assises au milieu et se dirigea vers eux. Ron était joyeusement entrain de manger et Hermione retrouva son excitation, elle s’assit à côté de lui avec un grand sourire qui fit s’interroger toute la table. Harry, Ron, Neville et les jumeaux s'échangèrent des regards inquiets.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je viens de trouver quelque chose... répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire satisfait.

Les garçons semblèrent de plus en plus inquiets, Hermione se pencha sur la table et tout le monde la suivit sans dire un mot. Fred et George semblaient beaucoup s'amuser de l'attitude d'Hermione tandis que Ron, Neville et Harry semblaient dubitatifs.

\- Je crois bien que je viens de trouver l'endroit où nous pourrons nous... exercer. Pour l'AD, murmura-t-elle avant de pincer ses lèvres fièrement à la vue des réactions que sa nouvelle venait d'engendrer.

\- C'est génial Hermione !

Les exclamation fusaient de toute part avant que tous se concentrent à nouveau et se penchent sur la table.

\- Et c'est où ? Commença George.

\- Et c'est quoi ? Ajouta Fred.

\- C'est dangereux ? Demanda Neville.

Hermione leurs expliqua la situation. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas exactement sûre de comment ouvrir cette salle. Mais elle l'avait fait sans le savoir l'autre nuit avec Drago. Elle arriverait à le refaire.

\- Mais alors j'ai pas vraiment compris comment tu as découvert la salle ? demanda Harry.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance Harry... peu importe. Rendez vous à 21h dans la salle commune, on ira inspecter les lieux pour voir si l'endroit convient, d'accord ?

Toute la tablée acquiesça d'un signe de tête entendu avant de se faire interrompre par Angelina venue parler du prochain match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards qui approchait doucement.

Après le repas, le trio s'était rejoins dans la Salle Commune pour passer du temps ensemble. Car, entre les entrainements de Quidditch, le temps que Hermione passait à la bibliothèque et les retenues que Hermione avait chaque vendredis soir, le trio avait du mal à se voir au complet. Et Hermione sentit que ça lui faisait du bien de passer du temps avec les garçons. Elle avait totalement pardonné à Ron, et son comportement s'était amplement amélioré. Plusieurs semaines s'étaient passées sans que Ron et Hermione n'eurent de grosse dispute. Bien sûr, comme à leurs habitudes, ils avaient tendance à se prendre la tête, à bouder et camper sur leurs positions pour des détails. Ginny comparait toujours ça à des disputes de vieux couple, ce qui avait toujours le don de brusquer Hermione. Elle détestait que quelqu'un s'immisce dans ses relations avec de petits commentaires, elle détestait les sous-entendus lourds de sens que Ginny lui faisait souvent en rapport à ses sentiments pour Ron. Ça avait le don de faire ronchonner Hermione, et la faire se replier dans ses retranchements. Pourtant, au fond Hermione savait que ça l'embêtait tant car Ginny visait toujours juste alors que Hermione elle même n'avait aucune idée de la nature de ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami. Et se faire devancer dans une réflexion n'était pas dans l'habitude de la jeune femme.

Pourtant Hermione se doutait bien que ses papillons dans le ventre lorsque Ron souriait, son ventre qui se tordait quand il ne semblait pas la comprendre, sa gêne soudaine à chaque contact physique, et la différence lorsqu'elle regardait Ron et Harry étaient forcément des signes que Ronald n'était pas qu'un ami pour elle, et ça depuis plusieurs années. Mais Hermione avait toujours refusé de l'admettre. Jusqu'à ce que Ron lui ait brisé le cœur après la bêtise de Malefoy il y a quelques semaines de ça. Elle avait enfin admit qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, et depuis ce jour là Ron ne tourmentait plus ses pensées ni ses rêves. Lorsqu'elle regardait Ron ce soir là, assit près de la cheminée à jouer aux échecs version sorciers avec Harry en attendant 21h, elle remarqua qu'elle ne regardait plus Ron de la même façon. Elle ressentait toujours ce petit pincement au cœur en l'observant par dessus son livre Concepts de Sorcellerie secondaire. Mais habituellement Hermione serait tranquillement assise sur le fauteuil, et regarderait les garçons jouer tout en lisant un livre, elle aurait comme réflexe de sonder Ron. Un Ron calme, concentré et sérieux à la lueur des flammes qui semblaient rendre ses cheveux aussi rouge que le feux. Elle aurait tendance à remarquer chaque détail comme son petit nez en trompette parsemé de tâches de rousseurs qu'elle aurait même réussit à replacer les yeux fermés. Elle sourirait à la vue de la joie du roux lorsqu'il gagnait face à Harry, ce garçon dégageait une chaleur incommensurable, lorsqu'elle le regardait elle se sentait chez elle.

Mais ce soir là, la jeune fille regardait ses deux meilleurs amis de la même manière, avec un sourire presque protecteur, comme une mère fière de ses enfants, ou une sœur appréciant le calme de ses deux frères.

L'heure du rendez vous arriva rapidement, et même Fred et George arrivèrent à l'heure convenue, surexcités. Tandis que Neville lui, avait l'air plutôt inquiet mais pourtant il semblait décidé à apprendre la défense le plus vite possible. Ron apprit à Hermione que Ginny passait la soirée avec « son idiot de copain ».

Le groupe de Gryffondor arrivèrent rapidement devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, tout en prenant grand soin regarder la carte des Maraudeurs que Harry avait emmené avec lui pour être sûr de ne pas se faire surprendre, surtout pas par Dolores Ombrage.Tous s'arrêtèrent devant le mur de pierres vide d'un air incrédule sous les ordres d'Hermione. Il ne restait plus qu'à réussir à faire s'ouvrir la salle.

« Si le sorcier sait, il ne lui reste plus qu'à demander » Hermione faisait les cent pas tout en réfléchissant, sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis. Vendredi dernier, Hermione ne pensait qu'à l'urgence de trouver une cachette.

« Je dois trouver un endroit où nous pourrons tous nous entraîner au combat. Il nous faut une salle d'entraînement à la défense contre les Forces du Mal. Un endroit assez grand pour que nous puissions tous apprendre » Hermione pensait si fort qu'elle mit du temps à entendre les exclamations de ses amis.

\- Hermione ! Dit soudain Harry alors qu'elle passait pour la troisième fois devant le mur.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, une grande porte en bois verni était apparue dans le mur de pierres. Tous restèrent interdits un moment devant la gigantesque porte qui venait de se métamorphoser devant eux, avant que Fred et George les poussent tout deux d'un même mouvement. À leurs ouverture, les deux portes en bois laissèrent place à une vue grandiose. Une énorme pièce aux quatre murs recouverts de miroirs, de belles arches séparaient la grande salle, au fond à gauche une énorme bibliothèque ainsi que des sièges et des coussins y était posés, tandis que de l'autre côté des étagères étaient placés où de nombreux instruments reposaient. C'était parfait, et Hermione sourit au souvenir de l'étroitesse du passage que la Salle avait ouverte dans le mur pour elle et Malefoy, comparé à la grandeur surprenante de leurs nouvelle salle d'entraînement. La jeune fille ne lui en voulut même pas.

Hermione se dirigeait déjà vers la grande bibliothèque pour sonder les ouvrages qui y reposaient, chaque livre était plus intéressant les uns que les autres.

\- C'est génial Hermione ! C'est pile ce qu'il nous fallait ! S'exclama Harry qui observait les objets placés dans une grande armoire.

\- T'es vraiment trop forte Hermione, commenta Ron d'un air émerveillé. Comment tu as trouvé cet endroit ?

\- Oh... Et bien, un petit peu par hasard... dit Hermione tout en cachant son visage rouge dans le livre Les Forces du Mal surpassés.

\- Je suis presque sûr que cette salle nous avait servit de cachette un jour où nous fuyions Rusard, mais c'était un placard à balai, s'étonna Fred en pleine réflexion.

\- Oh je suppose que Hermione l'a certainement simplement lu dans un de ses milliers de livres et réussit à en conclure que c'était ici, rétorqua Ron qui se voulait être flatteur envers Hermione.

Malheureusement, son commentaire eut l'effet inverse et Hermione se sentit presque attaquée. Comme si pour Ron, il était impensable qu'Hermione ait pu trouver cette salle de manière amusante.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais Ronald ? rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix dure.

\- Enfin Hermione... reprit Ron d'une voix condescendante. Ne fais pas comme si tu avais trouvé cette salle toute seule en te cachant d'un professeur ou de Rusard après 22h comme Fred et George !

\- Et bien figures toi que si gros crétin ! Et d'ailleurs, pour ta gouverne je n'étais pas seule ! J'ai une vie en dehors de vous deux !

Pendant une demie seconde personne ne réagit, à part Harry qui parut plus que choqué d'être entraîné dans cette dispute alors qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, et Neville qui se tourna dos à eux en fermant les yeux comme pour se faire totalement oublier. Les jumeaux retrouvèrent très vite leurs sourires, après un petit regard qu'ils s'échangèrent rapidement les deux roux s'avancèrent au cœur du conflit, de chaque côtés d'Hermione comme à leurs habitude.

\- Ouh ouh ! clamèrent les deux jumeaux d'une même voix chantante.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? Reprocha faussement Fred.

\- Et surtout qui est le petit chanceux ? Demanda George.

\- Il n'est pas chanceux ! Et... Et ça ne vous concerne pas ! Se défendit Hermione comme elle put. Et vous deux non plus ! S'exclama Hermione en voyant la mine choquée de Ron et Harry.

\- Oh Merlin George ça veut dire qu'il y a vraiment un « il » ! s'étonna Fred tout en levant une main au dessus de la tête de Hermione que George ne tarda pas à taper, triomphant.

Hermione fut si prise de court qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire pour sa défense. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, à part celui de Neville qui était toujours de dos faisant mine de ne pas exister. Hermione était si rouge qu'elle ne pouvait même plus se cacher, et les oreilles de Ron semblaient suivre le mouvement.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Hermione ? Demanda Ron furieusement.

\- Je savais pas que je te devais des comptes Ron ?

\- Et bien, s'emporta Ron d'une petite voix aiguë. Je pensais que en tant que meilleurs amis on se disait tout ! N'est-ce pas Harry ?

\- Oh, et bien... Je sais pas Ron tu sais elle à le droit à un peu d'intimité, s'essaya Harry tout en vérifiant les réactions de ses deux amis. Enfin... Je veux dire Hermione tu peux nous dire qui c'est quand même, on est tes meilleurs amis.

Hermione hésita un instant, elle aurait tant voulu leurs crier que cette personne était Drago Malefoy, simplement pour tous leurs clouer le bec. Mais faire ça équivaudrait à rompre le marché qu'elle avait passé avec lui justement pour éviter ce cas de figure. Il lui faisait confiance, elle ne devait pas la perdre si jamais elle voulait un jour revoir le visage plein d'expression du blond.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire et ça ne vous concerne pas ! Aucun d'entre vous ! Dit-elle en pointant toute la petite troupe du doigt, mais en évitant de désigner le pauvre Neville qui maintenant faisait semblant de s'intéresser au Scrutoscope qui était posé sur une étagère.

Fred et George levèrent les mains comme pour se dédouaner de toute accusation avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Peu importe, reprit-elle. Débrouillez vous tous pour tenir au courant tous les membres de l'AD que la première séance se passera ce samedi à 20h. Et Ron, quand je dis tous les membres je veux aussi parler du petit-ami de Ginny. Et soyez discret.

Sur ces mots Hermione sortit de la Salle en première, laissant les autres stupéfaits.

\- Bonne nuit... tenta Neville d'une petite voix alors qu'Hermione était déjà sortie.

Il y eut un petit silence dans la salle après son départ, comme pour laisser le temps à tout le monde de se remettre du passage de la lionne.

\- Et bah ! Elle a prit en caractère notre petite Hermignonne, ironisa George en brisant le silence.

\- … Vous pensez qu'elle a vraiment découvert cette salle comme elle le prétend ? Demanda Ron un peu pour se rassurer. Et... Vous pensez qu'elle était avec qui ? Moi je suis sûr que si c'est vrai elle devait être avec Ginny ou quelque chose comme ça...

Personne ne daigna répondre et ils haussèrent les épaules en choeur tandis qu'ils s’avançaient tous en dehors de la Salle sur demande qui se referma presque automatiquement derrière eux.

\- Je te paris cinq Gallions que c'était Malefoy, chuchota Fred dans l'oreille de George.

\- T'as pas peur de perdre de l'agent toi, suivit George d'une mine amusée. Mais je te suis.

Les deux jumeaux se serrèrent la main discrètement pour sceller leurs paris.

\- Je te dis qu'elle peut bien nous surprendre notre Hermione, assura Fred presque fièrement.


	18. Le salon de thé de Mrs Pieddodu

Le lendemain fut la journée la plus froide de la semaine, le vent tambourinait inlassablement les vitres des salles de classe toute la journée. Et Hermione redoutait déjà sa petite sortie nocturne du soir même. En effet, sous les instructions du professeur McGonagall, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy devront accompagner le professeur Gobe-Planche pour récupérer les colis commandés pour le dîner d'Halloween au village de Pré-Au-Lard. Ce qui leurs permettra au passage de remplir leurs obligation de retenue tout en remplissant leurs rôle de préfets modèles.  
Toute la journée Hermione avait vu ses amis tenter de prévenir chaque membre de l'AD que la première séance se passerait ce samedi. Hermione les regardait de loin et ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point cela paraissait bizarre d'un point de vue extérieur. Plusieurs groupes d'élèves de maisons différentes chuchotant dans des coins éveillait forcément les soupçons. Surtout depuis le dernier décret qu'avait mit en place Dolores Ombrage interdisant tout regroupement d'élèves. Hermione devait absolument trouver un moyen de prévenir les membres d'une façon plus discrète s'ils ne voulaient pas tous passer le restant de leurs jours punis dans le bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice. Malheureusement ce vendredi soir ne lui permettra pas de se documenter sur les moyens de messageries discrètes entre sorciers, non car ce soir Hermione se préparait à vaincre le froid glacial de fin octobre pour retrouver le si froid, si rigide et sarcastique Malefoy. Qui, depuis quelques temps, ne semblait plus si froid que ça, Hermione avait trouvé la chaleur de sa main comme étant le plus réconfortant des touché. Depuis quelque temps, le fils Malefoy n'était plus si rigide, Hermione avait pu le voir rire, voir son sourire embellir son visage alors qu'il courrait dans les couloirs avec elle, elle avait même pu le voir faire la moue, être intéressé, captivé, inquiet, joueur, rieur, sérieux, blagueur, moqueur, le voir rougir et même gêné. Toutes ces petites facettes qui se révélaient à elle l'espace d'un instant, quelques fois l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'il ne reprenne son air impénétrable.

La jeune femme ne tarda pas à descendre de son dortoir, il était bientôt l'heure de rejoindre le professeur devant la hutte de Hagrid à 20h tapante comme elle l'avait ordonné pour récupérer quelque chose avant de l'accompagner au village de Pré-Au-Lard. À cette heure si tardive de l'automne Hermione s'attendait à n'importe quel temps, et elle ne comptait pas tomber malade. Elle ne pouvait se le permettre car le lendemain elle devrait être au meilleur de ses capacités pour la première séance de l'AD.   
Alors qu'elle descendait les grands escaliers du rez de chaussé en s’emmitouflant dans sa grande écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison, Hermione remarqua qu'à l’embrasure de la grande porte de sortie du château se trouvait Drago Malefoy. Appuyé contre le mur de pierres tout en croisant les bras d'un air inintéressé, elle remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas s'être habillé en circonstance en dehors de sa grande cape noir de sorcier. La jeune fille passa à côté de lui le plus naturellement du monde, et comme d'un accord Drago se repoussa d'un geste nonchalant du mur pour s'élancer tranquillement à ses côtés.  
\- Malefoy.  
\- Granger.  
Hermione pinçait ses lèvres pour empêcher un sourire de les gagner, presque fière du simple fait que Drago Malefoy ne s'était pas rendu directement devant la hutte de Hagrid et l'avait attendu, elle, dans le hall. Signe qu'elle devait forcément habiter ses pensées un minimum pour qu'il daigne l'attendre. Mais bien sûr, la Gryffondor considérait plus sûr de ne faire aucun commentaire, même si ça lui brûlait presque les lèvres.  
\- Tu n'auras pas froid comme ça ? Demanda Hermione en jetant un regard à la tenue très fine du blond alors qu'ils sortaient du château.  
\- Et toi tu comptes aller voir Krum en Russie ou je ne sais où avec cet attirail ? Demanda Drago d'un ton de reproche en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'écharpe et le gros pull que portait Hermione.   
\- C'était une simple question Malefoy pas besoin de le prendre comme ça tu sais.   
Le blond souffla un grand coup comme pour reprendre ses esprits, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux son visage sembla plus paisible et un petit rictus avait rejoint ses lèvres alors qu'ils marchaient dans l'herbe en direction de la hutte du Garde Chasse de l'école.   
\- C'est vrai. Mais non je n'aurais pas froid comme ça, tu as déjà oublié que je faisais partie de la maison de la bête au sang froid ?  
\- Et bien tu sais Malefoy, les serpent n'ont pas réellement le « sang-froid » comme on pourrait le penser. Leurs sang se régule en fonction de la température extérieure. Alors si on suit ton raisonnement maintenant il fait froid, alors tu vas avoir froid aussi.   
La Gryffondor avait donné cette explication calmement sans même détourner le regard de devant elle, ratant au passage le sourire qui s'agrandissait sur le visage de son ennemi à mesure qu'elle parlait.   
\- Tu es vraiment incorrigible tu sais ça Granger ? Dit Drago tout en arborant un air faussement exaspéré.  
\- Je sais, répondit-elle en jetant un œil amusé à son ennemi se tenant à ses côtés. 

La nuit était déjà tombée et le vent froid se levait alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant la petite maisonnette de Hagrid. La chaleureuse lumière à l'intérieur inondait le tour de sa maison, et laissait apparaître les gigantesques citrouilles qui poussaient dans son jardin. Là où un jour Buck le magnifique Hippogriffe de Hagrid reposait fièrement alors qu'il allait se faire exécuter par la faute de Malefoy.  
\- Pourquoi tu avais tout fait pour faire tuer Buck, Malefoy ?  
\- Buck ?   
Hermione s'était arrêté devant le jardin de Hagrid sans que Malefoy ne le remarque, il se retourna alors vers la jeune fille qui regardait froidement droit dans le grand jardin.  
\- L'hippogriffe qui t'avais blessé, en troisième année. Pourquoi cet acharnement ?  
Il y eut un silence plutôt long, où Malefoy était revenu sur ses pas pour se tenir juste à côté d'elle, regardant tous deux dans la même direction. Le vent faisait voleter leurs cheveux tandis qu'il produisait un bruit reposant mais fort entre les arbres de la forêt interdite.  
\- Je…  
\- Bon et bien vous alliez m'attendre toute la soirée ici en espérant que je vous vois ? Coupa la grande femme qui venait de sortir de la hutte tout en bloquant le gros chien d'une jambe et portant des dizaines de paquets dans les bras. Donnez moi vos baguettes et suivez-moi on y va tout de suite !

Le professeur Gobe-Planche referma la porte derrière elle en empêchant Crockdur de sortir avant de récupérer les deux baguettes puis se dirigea d'un pas rapide sur le chemin qui menait à la sortie du château. Hermione suivit le professeur sans même un regard pour Malefoy.  
\- Granger, appela-t-il.  
\- Laisses tomber Malefoy, répondit la brune avant de se diriger rapidement aux côtés de la remplaçante de Hagrid. Professeur, je peux vous aider ?  
\- Ah oui, merci bien Miss Granger, dit-elle tout en lui donnant une grande pile de sachets dans les bras d'Hermione. Suivez moi on va devoir déposer ça aux magasins avant de récupérer les fournitures pour le dîner !   
La grande femme partit précipitamment d'un pas assuré entre les sapins vers la grille de Poudlard tandis que les deux jeunes gens tentaient de la suivre. Hermione qui avait du mal à tenir les sachets plats qui glissaient dans ses mains se sentait frustrée par la situation. Malefoy se posta devant elle sans même la regarder dans les yeux. 

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes quelque chose si tu ne veux pas savoir la réponse Granger ? Demanda-t-il tout en lui prenant les paquets qu'elle tenait en main avant de reprendre sa marche comme si de rien était.   
Il ne lui avait laissé qu'un petit sachet presque plat de papier cartonné entouré d'une fine corde scellé par un sceau de l'école, tandis qu'il avait placé les paquets plus gros sur sa hanche tout en les tenant d'une facilité déconcertante avec son bras. Hermione avait du mal à savoir pourquoi elle posait cs questions à Drago Malefoy, alors qu'au fond elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses réponses, de peur que sa réputation s'avérait vraie, et qu'elle se retrouve face à des raisons qui lui empêcherait de continuer ce à quoi ils semblaient jouer depuis la rentrée.  
\- Tu es bien la seule personne avec qui je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'avoir les réponses à mes questions, dit-elle tout en réfléchissant.  
Elle ne s'attendait pas à un rire de la part de son ennemi, mais elle le suivit de peu.  
\- Et c'est une bonne chose ? Demanda-t-il tout en souriant.  
\- J'en ai vraiment aucune idée, avoua Hermione en pouffant de rire.  
\- Je suis ravi d'être un si grand mystère pour la fameuse Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Tout le monde sait à quel point il est difficile de la perturber.   
Hermione ria de bon cœur, le regard brillant tandis qu'ils s'approchaient du village.  
\- Et moi dois-je être ravie que le si mystérieux et renommé Prince des Serpentards veuille que j'en sache plus sur lui ?  
\- Bien jeunes gens accélérez le pas ! Aboya le professeur qui s'était retourné devant eux.  
Les deux ennemis acquiescèrent avec chacun un petit sourire qu'ils tentaient de cacher. Lorsque le professeur Gobe-Planche avait reprit sa marche, Drago se pencha à l'oreille de la brune avec un air malicieux avant de lui confier discrètement :  
\- Tu devrais te sentir privilégiée.  
Hermione se retourna vers lui d'un air amusement surpris. La jeune fille prit la réponse du blond pour un oui, et elle ne put empêcher un petit courant électrique de parcourir son cœur, son écharpe lui tenait tout à coup beaucoup trop chaud.  
\- Privilégiée ? C'est une compétition c'est ça ? La fille qui cernera l'illustre Malefoy la première ?  
\- Une compétition... réfléchit-il d'un air malicieux. Ça me plait. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne veux pas la gagner ? Avec tant de concurrentes ?   
\- Je dois m'inquiéter de la concurrence d'une compétition à laquelle je ne participe pas ?  
\- Tu sais bien qu'au fond tu y participes déjà, ironisa-t-il avec un regard amusé.  
Il y eut un petit silence.  
\- Et je suis en bonne voie ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Ce serait du favoritisme si le jury donnait des indices.  
Hermione fit semblant de faire une moue choquée, ce qui décrocha un grand sourire en coin au Serpentard. Ils apercevaient maintenant le village clairement et le professeur Gobe-Planche ralentissait le pas pour se retrouver à leurs hauteur. Hermione ne pouvait retenir cette pensée qui lui arrachait une si grande satisfaction, elle défit son écharpe qu'elle avait préalablement enroulé plusieurs fois autour de son cou.  
La jeune fille se pencha un peu vers le blond tout en se tenant bien droite et fixant le professeur de la façon la plus polie qu'il soit, elle chuchota alors juste à temps pour que le blond puisse l'entendre.  
\- Je retiens que je suis ta favorite Malefoy.

Hermione n'osa pas observer la réaction du blond, par peur de se faire engueuler par madame Gobe-Planche, se disait-elle, mais au fond, elle avait peur que le blond ne lui fasse comprendre qu'elle avait tord. Hermione ne vit alors pas le Serpentard se mordre la lèvre pour empêcher son sourire si révélateur.  
Madame Gobe-Planche était arrivé à leurs hauteur en étant plutôt essoufflée. Elle prit brusquement les sachets des mains des deux élèves et les examinas les uns après les autres d'un air perplexe.  
\- Ah voilà. Tenez jeune-homme prenez ceux-ci vous allez m'aider.  
Elle donna plusieurs paquets dans les bras de Malefoy qui avait reprit ses habitudes et avait un regard inexpressif.

\- Allez tous les deux donner ça à Madame Pieddodu dans son salon de thé. Elle attend ces paquets donc la boutique est ouverte. Je suis sûre qu'elle vous proposera même un thé, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher quand elle voit de si « jeunes et beaux tourtereaux »... Refusez bien entendu, et rejoignez moi devant chez Honeydukes quand vous aurez finit, je dois passer donner ça aux Trois Balais.  
Devant la mine déconfite des deux élèves le professeur Gobe-Planche leva les yeux au ciel d'impatience.  
\- Et bien allez-y ! Hop-hop-hop ! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant se retourner les deux élèves vers la grande-rue où se trouvait ladite boutique dans de grands gestes.  
Il y eut un petit silence gêné alors que les deux élèves se dirigeaient vers le salon de thé, Hermione sentait ses joues de réchauffer dangereusement et cacha son visage de son écharpe.  
\- Le géant n'était pas si mal, au final... ironisa Drago alors qu'il se retournait pour apercevoir la remplaçante qui partait dans le sens inverse d'un pas rapide.  
Hermione ne put empêcher un rire avant de se reprendre en imaginant la réaction de Harry à l'insulte cachée que venait de faire le Serpentard envers Hagrid.  
\- Il s'appelle Hagrid, Malefoy !  
Drago planta son regard narquois dans le sien, il brillait avec tant de malice qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pincer ses lèvres en un sourire.  
\- Ne fais pas ta choquée Granger, on est entre nous.

La jeune fille ne dit plus rien alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le salon de thé, Drago ouvrit la porte et y entra suivit de Hermione. La soudaine lumière chaleureuse et les couleurs roses vifs éblouirent la jeune fille un instant. Au son de la petite clochette actionnée par la porte, des angelots se ruèrent sur eux et Drago les chassa dramatiquement de grands gestes de mains. Hermione se retint de rire et posa une main sur l'avant bras du Serpentard qui était à deux doigts de toucher un angelot de plein fouet.  
\- Arrêtes Malefoy c'est pas des mouches, tu les excites encore plus, ria-t-elle en enlevant son écharpe.  
Le blond s'était totalement stoppé à son touché. Il avait étrangement écouté Hermione sans rien ajouter, bien sûr il n'avait pas l'air ravit, mais il n'avait fait aucune remarque, baissant simplement son bras suite à la petite poigne douce de la jeune fille. Madame Piedoddu arriva en trombe dans la salle, essuyant ses mains sur son tablier aux couleurs roses et bleu vifs en forme de gros cœur. Lorsqu'elle aperçut les deux ennemis, elle eut d'abord un air choqué, puis un grand sourire mielleux s'étala sur son visage et ses yeux brillants s'attardèrent sur le bras du blond toujours encerclé par la poigne jeune fille. Les deux élèves se rendirent bien compte de l'idée que la dame dut se faire et Hermione retira vivement sa main, et se tint droite comme un piquet sur le pas de la porte tandis que Malefoy lui semblait détendu quoique agacé que deux anges tournaient inlassablement au dessus de leurs têtes.  
Madame Pieddodu s'était arrêté un instant avec un air ravi avant de reprendre contenance.

\- Et bien jeunes gens ne restez pas là entrez donc ! Vous avez mes paquets ? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement tout en se dirigeant derrière sa caisse.  
\- Euh oui bien sûr madame les voici ! Répondit Hermione.  
Hermione donna un petit coup de coude à Drago qui ne semblait pas avoir comprit que c'était lui qui avait les paquets. Drago lança un petit regard furieux à Hermione avant de se diriger vers le comptoir où Mrs Pieddodu semblait chercher vivement quelque chose derrière.  
\- Voilà Mrs, tous vos paquets. Voulez-vous que je vous les dépose quelque part ? Demanda Drago sa voix soudainement bien plus charmeuse et calme, un sourire parfait aux lèvres.  
\- Oh comme vous êtes gentil mon garçon, posez les simplement ici sur le comptoir.  
\- Bien, madame. C'est vraiment beau ici, je paris que vous vous êtes démenée pour faire de cet endroit un havre de paix pour tous les amoureux. 

Hermione était bouche bée devant le comportement si mielleux et poli du Serpentard. À l'antipode total de son habituel sournoiserie et sarcasme, et surtout son dégoût profond pour tout ce que ce salon de thé représentait. Sa seule présence dans un endroit pareil, entièrement rose, fleurit et cul-cul était exceptionnel et extrêmement bizarre. Cet homme si pâle, tout habillé de noir jurant parfaitement avec ces cheveux et sa peau d'un blanc nacré. Cet homme avec une prestance qui force le respect, et presque la peur, dans ce décors digne des comptes de fées, rose et blanc, jonché de roses rouges et de petits cœurs.  
Et à cet instant, Drago Malefoy jouait si bien qu'il semblait être dans son élément, il semblait avenant et précautionneux, flatteur et serviable. Et si Hermione ne le connaissait pas en dehors de Poudlard, elle pourrait presque tomber sous le charme elle aussi, tout comme madame Pieddodu qui souriait au garçon comme une adolescente à qui on venait d'offrir un bouquet de roses.  
Un vrai démon incognito au paradis. Le diable lui même déguisé sur la Terre.  
Et pourtant, même si ce comportement allait en désaccord total avec les convictions de la jeune fille, même si elle détestait ce genre d'attitude et la fit se questionner sur ce que Drago laissait paraître de vrai ou de faux en sa présence, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le regarder passionnément, un petit sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il flattait la femme avec dévotion. Et lorsqu'il eut finit de lui donner ses paquets, après qu'il ait poliment refusé la tasse de thé que la femme lui avait proposé à lui et à Hermione et que Mrs Pieddodu sembla lui chuchoter quelque chose, Drago Malefoy se retourna et croisa le regard de la jeune fille. Elle y lisait de la fierté et beaucoup de sournoiserie, son regard brillait d'une étincelle de malice et il la regardait si profondément que Hermione se sentit presque complice de sa petite supercherie. Il lui ouvrait une porte sur son monde, là où il était dans son élément et la laissait y entrer pour ne serait-ce que pour y entrevoir une infime partie de ce qu'était Drago Malefoy. Et Hermione adorait ça, elle le regarda d'un air faussement las, secouant la tête de droite à gauche d'un air de désaccord tandis qu'elle souriait.

\- Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil si chaleureux Mrs, dit-il en se retournant vers la femme. Au plaisir de vous revoir.  
\- J'espère vous revoir vite tous les deux ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air joyeux tandis que les deux élèves ouvrirent la porte. Attendez jeune homme, vous faites bien partie de la maison Serpentard si je ne m'abuse ?   
\- Exactement oui, répondit-il fièrement se retournant sur le pas de la porte.  
La vieille femme se stoppa un instant, son regard déviant du blond jusqu'à l'écharpe rouge et or que Hermione remplaçait autour de son cou avec un regard mélancolique et plein de nostalgie, pourtant un sourire implacable se dessinait sur son visage. 

\- C'est un mélange peu commun vous savez... sourit-elle d'un ton implicite son regard déviant sur les deux élèves. J'en vois très peu passer ma porte, c'est rare. Bien parce que c'est un mélange explosif et dangereux, mais c'est toujours le plus passionné et le plus pur. Accrochez vous mes enfants, et ce sera merveilleux.

Hermione n'était pas sûre de ce qu'insinuait madame Pieddodu.

\- Vous vous trompez, on est pas...  
\- J'ai effectivement eu l'occasion de m'en rendre compte, merci beaucoup Mrs. J'y repenserais.


	19. Gnomes au poivre

Une fois sortit du salon de thé, Drago Malefoy était on ne peut plus naturel, tandis que Hermione elle, était abasourdie de ce qui venait de se passer. 

\- Pourquoi tu te sens obligé de mentir comme ça Malefoy ? Demanda Hermione une fois que la porte s'était refermée derrière eux.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
\- Et bien... Et bien à aller dans le sens de Mrs Pieddodu ! Pourquoi lui faire croire que nous sommes a... que nous sommes en couple ? Qu'est ce que ça t'apportes ? Tu te rends compte que si elle le raconte à-  
\- Je n'ai jamais dis ça, la coupa-t-il. Je me montrais simplement sous mon meilleur jour c'est tout.  
\- Sous ton meilleur jour tu parles... bougonna Hermione en croisant les bras.   
Le vent avait disparut et la ruelle était plutôt calme, bien que quelques sorciers vagabondaient dans la rue, sortant ou entrant dans les bars encore ouverts ou les auberges. Les deux ennemis s'étaient arrêtés sur le seuil du salon de thé et se faisaient face.   
\- Tu as un problème avec le fait que je dise à quelqu'un qu'on est ensemble? Demanda le blond tout en scrutant la jeune fille, un rictus aux lèvres. Ça te mets dans tout tes états...  
\- J'ai un problème avec... avec toi ! S'écria Hermione en posant un doigt dénonciateur sur le torse du blond. Idiot !  
Il y eut un silence.   
\- Idiot ? Questionna Malefoy en se pinçant les lèvres. Écoutes moi bien ma petite Granger, tu crois vraiment que-  
\- Non, non, non alors toi tu vas m'écouter ! J'en ai plus que marre de tes petits jeux idiots, tu te crois vraiment fin à te jouer de moi comme ça ? Sérieusement tu...  
Drago fronça les sourcils tandis qu'à chacunes de ses phrases Hermione tapotait le torse du blond du bout de son index inlassablement en déblatérant des mots qu'il n'écoutait que d'une oreille.  
\- […] donc si tu m'appelles encore une fois ta petite Granger je te jure que...  
Drago fit les gros yeux et stoppa l'infini discours d'Hermione en empoignant sa main dont le doigt bombardait le torse du blond depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût, ce qui la fit se taire d'un seul coup. Elle releva des yeux surpris vers lui pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du salon de thé. Et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du blond, elle fut surprise d'y voir une étincelle d'amusement.   
\- Attends Granger tu viens vraiment de me faire toute une crise parce que je t'ai appelé ma petite Granger ? Demanda-t-il tandis qu'il ne cachait plus son sourire.  
Il y eut un petit moment où aucun d'entre eux n'osa dire quoi que ce soit, Drago attendait une réponse les sourcils relevés en empoignant toujours fermement la main que Hermione pointait sur son torse.  
\- Je... Je crois oui, tenta Hermione d'une petite voix en se rendant compte de son propre comportement.  
Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le Serpentard pouffe d'un rire qu'il semblait retenir depuis quelques temps, et Hermione se détendit et suivit le blond en riant de bon cœur.  
\- Tu es vraiment incroyable Granger... dit-il dans un souffle moqueur comme si il n'arrivait pas à croire en cette situation.  
\- Merci... ironisa-t-elle.

À cet instant, tous deux semblèrent prendre conscience que leurs mains ne s'étaient pas lâchées, il leurs fallut un instant, un petit instant pour se rendre compte que ce geste n'était pas naturel, qu'il leur était interdit. Pourtant une seconde avant cette prise de conscience il ne sembla pas à Hermione que quelque chose clochait, c'était presque un geste instinctif, voire même anodin. Mais non, ça ne l'était pas, le moindre contact entre Hermione Granger et son tyran était tout sauf anodin, et dans un monde logique aucun contact ne devrait jamais être naturel pour eux. Et alors, presque dans un retour à la réalité bien trop brutal, les deux némésis arrêtèrent de rire et reprirent leurs air insondable et distant. Avec un arrière goût d'amertume leurs mains s'abandonnèrent d'un même mouvement, et leurs doigts se frôlèrent lentement avant de se séparer.   
Drago enfouit ses mains dans ses poches avant de se retourner pour scruter la grand-rue plutôt calme, il faisait dos à la jeune fille et regardait maintenant le ciel dégagé et plein d'étoiles.

\- Ça t'as dérangé tant que ça ? Demanda-t-il sans se retourner.  
\- Quoi ?   
\- Ce qu'elle à insinué sur nous.  
Hermione leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé elle aussi, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air.  
\- Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par dire dans un souffle. Je devrais ?  
Drago sembla réfléchir un instant.  
\- On devrait oui, dit-il en détournant le regard vers la jeune fille, ses yeux était doux et un petit rictus s'étalait sur ses lèvres.

Hermione ne put empêcher un sentiment d'allégresse de l'envelopper toute entière à ce moment là, le ciel semblait veiller sur eux d'une façon qu'Hermione n'avait jamais connue.   
Et sans se dire un mot les deux ennemis se dirigèrent vers la boutique de confiseries Honeydukes où le professeur Gobe-Planche les rejoignit au même moment. Hermione savait qu'à cet instant le sujet de ce qui avait put se passer dans le salon de thé ou de ce qu'ils avaient put se dire à l'extérieur était clos, et dans un sens elle l'appréciait. Car la jeune fille ne pouvait faire autrement que de se dire que si l'un des deux devait être dérangé par cette insinuation, c'était bien Malefoy car pour lui, être affilié à une Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle était dégoûtant.

\- Ah parfait vous êtes déjà là ! Alors maintenant que ça c'est fait nous allons récupérer les friandises d'Halloween ici, dit-elle en donnant un petit mouvement de menton vers la porte de la boutique Honeydukes. C'est la première fois que Dumbledore insiste pour se fournir ici, préparez vos muscles parce que le principal adore les bonbons !

La femme accentua sa phrase d'un grand mouvement pour ouvrir la porte de la confiserie, et ne vit pas les yeux du Serpentard rouler dans leurs orbites avec dédain tandis qu'il imitait silencieusement les paroles du professeur qu'il semblait clairement trouver idiote.  
Lorsque Hermione jeta son regard dans la grande salle, il s'arrêta sur une gigantesque pile de cartons qui trônait au milieu de la grande pièce, les boîtes touchaient presque le plafond. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser à voix haute d'émerveillement « C'est Ron qui va être comblé ! » dans un souffle étourdi face aux si nombreux cartons et donc à la multitude de friandises qu'ils renfermaient.  
Hermione était entré dans la boutique et regardait avec enchantement les boîtes empilées qui mesuraient presque deux fois sa taille, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la tête de ses amis lorsqu'ils verront toutes ces friandises sur la table du dîner d'Halloween, et surtout celle de Ron qui peinait toujours à se décider sur les bonbons qu'il allait acheter avec son mince argent de poche à chaque sortie à Pré-Au-Lard.

\- C'est vraiment génial professeur ! Les élèves vont être aux anges avec tout ce stock !  
\- C'est sûr Miss-Granger ! Attendez moi ici il faut que je parle à Mr. Flume.

« C'est vraiment génial professeur, c'est mon idiot de petit ami avec la capacité de réflexion d'un nourrisson qui va être content ! » imita grossièrement le Serpentard avec une petite voix irritable alors qu'il passait derrière Hermione. La jeune fille attendit que le professeur Gobe-Planche soit sortie de la pièce en suivant le propriétaire de la boutique pour se retourner furieusement vers le Serpentard qui venait d'enfouir dans la poche de sa cape un petit paquet de Gnomes au poivre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle furieusement. Non tu sais quoi pas besoin de me répéter tes horreurs, je peux presque les deviner à force ! Ron est tout sauf bête alors je t'interdis de-  
\- Tu veux vraiment prendre son partit en ce qui concerne ses capacités intellectuelles ? Le partit de celui qui n'est même pas capable de remplir un devoir seul sans recopier sur toi ?  
Hermione s'arrêta un instant alors qu'elle était prête à renchérir.  
\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncé de surprise.  
\- J'aurais pu parier ma baguette, Granger, dit-il d'un air fier d'avoir touché dans le mille.  
\- Peu importe ! C'est pas parce qu'il est mauvais à l'école que c'est une une personne bête ! Ron est la meilleure personne que j'ai pu connaître et je suis vraiment désolée s'il t'es impossible d'avoir une amitié véritable et non basée sur les capacités intellectuelles ou sur le statut social d'une personne !  
Drago plissa ses yeux d'un air mauvais en écoutant les paroles de la brune, ses yeux gris comme un ciel orageux la scrutait avec une mine de dégoût sur les lèvres.  
\- Même s'il me payait pour je refuserais de lui parler plus de deux minutes. Être ami avec quelqu'un qui agit comme un enfant et qu'il faut couver comme une mère par peur qu'il fasse un caprice, c'est pas pour moi franchement.  
\- Ah oui pardon j'avais totalement oublié que tu es le pro des relations amicales ! Toi qui as pour seuls « amis » deux brutes qui te servent de garde rapprochée et ta fiancée qui a été choisie par ton papounet chéri !  
La tension était à son comble pour les deux ennemis, signe que chacun d'entre eux touchait une corde sensible.  
\- Je t'interdis de parler de mon père, dit-il d'un air dur.  
\- Et moi je t'interdis de parler de Ron ainsi.  
\- Tu le crois vraiment si futé hein ? Demanda-t-il avec mépris  
\- Bien plus futé que toi.  
La moue de Malefoy se tira en une grimace dédaigneuse qu'elle avait tant eut l'habitude de voir toutes ces années.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il est même pas capable de se rendre compte que tu l'aimes alors ?!

À ces mots, il y eut un silence si tendu que le monde autour d'Hermione semblait rapetisser. Les mots de Drago Malefoy prononcés si durement résonnèrent longtemps dans la pièce vide. Les yeux du Serpentard étaient si froids qu'ils la déstabilisèrent un instant, avant que sa rage ne reprenne le dessus. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser marcher dessus, elle refusait d'avoir cette conversation avec lui. Le regard de la brune était si dur qu'il en aurait fait redouter plus d'un, mais pas lui.  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir Malefoy, dit-elle d'un ton implacable.  
\- Ça à tout à voir Granger. Ça ne te déranges pas cette fois hein ? Pesta-t-il l'air mauvais.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? Se plaint-elle.  
\- Je viens de dire que la belette était ton petit ami, et la seule chose que tu as retenu c'est que je l'ai insulté. Et tu n'as pas nié quand j'ai dis que tu étais amoureuse de lui. Toi la petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui aime tant la justesse des mots.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Demanda-t-elle furieusement. Tu ne me connais pas Malefoy.  
Pendant un instant aucun des deux ne prononça un mot, ils se regardaient férocement sans se lâcher des yeux.  
\- Tu as raison je te connais pas, Granger.

Drago ferma les yeux un instant en prenant une grande bouffée d'air et lorsqu'il les rouvrit il détourna son regard dur de Hermione. Un simple geste, une mâchoire contractée, des lèvres pincées et un regard fuyant, une simple phrase murmurée à soi-même « À quoi je joue ? », suffirent pour que Hermione ressente cette terrible impression de s'écraser de très haut.   
Un pincement au cœur mais surtout, une trop grande fierté pour revenir en arrière l'empêcha d'apaiser la situation. Pourquoi le ferait-elle après tout ? Elle était Hermione Granger et il était Drago Malefoy, elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre et tant pis si ses mots étaient parfois trop durs car ceux de son ennemi l'avaient touchés à trop nombreuses reprises. Hermione se consola en se disant qu'il l'avait mérité, pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir toutes ces années, et surtout, la jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses mots semblaient avoir touché le si imperturbable Drago Malefoy. Lui qui était semblable à l'eau glacée d'un lac, toujours impassible et indifférent. Drago Malefoy, l'imperturbable Prince des Serpentards, lui qui ne laissait jamais ses émotions le gagner et pendant un certain nombre d'années, Hermione pensait que son tyran n'en avait aucunes. Cette question taraudait l'esprit de la brune tout le long de sa scolarité, pourquoi était-il si froid si vile et manipulateur ? Il n'y avait aucune faille dans son jeux, si son attitude en était un. Tout avait toujours été parfaitement lisse et constant dans son comportement, toujours la même haine injustifiée toutes ces années, cette fierté d'être un Serpentard et envers et contre tout un Malefoy. Le seul et l'unique héritier de la prestigieuse famille Malefoy, cette fierté de son rang et surtout, de son sang. Tout avait toujours été parfaitement lisse et constant dans sa haine pour tout ce que Hermione représentait, pour lui, elle n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, une fille dont le sang était salit par ses propres parents, sa simple existence provoquait chez lui un dégoût.   
Alors oui, il ne la connaissait pas. Et il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir envie de la découvrir, et ce simple fait était établit depuis le premier jours. Alors pourquoi cette affirmation lui faisait si mal ?

\- Et bien les enfants c'est quoi cette ambiance ici ? Demanda le professeur Gobe-Planche la mine amusée alors qu'elle rentrait en trombe dans la pièce suivit du propriétaire de la boutique.

Aucun des deux élèves ne répondit, et Drago pesta entre ses dents des mots qu'Hermione ne put et ne voulut comprendre.  
Le professeur Gobe-Planche s'arrêta un instant pour regarder les deux élèves d'un air suspicieux, puis elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas que ça à faire de régler les problèmes entres élèves, et surtout pas se frotter aux problèmes entre Gryffondor et Serpentards. En réalité elle s'était presque inquiétée de voir ces deux élèves ci en particulier agir comme s'ils étaient amis depuis le début de cette retenue.

\- Bon ! Les enfants ! J'ai convenu avec le professeur McGonagall de votre punition pour ce soir, entreprit-elle d'expliquer.  
« Être avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe est déjà une punition suffisante... » grommela Malefoy entre ses dents tandis qu'ils se tenait les bras croisés en retrait du professeur et de Hermione.  
\- Qu'avez vous dit Mr Malefoy ? Demanda le professeur abruptement.  
\- J'ai dis qu'on était plus des enfants.

La bonne femme ne répondit qu'en pouffant un rire avant de reprendre ses explications. Hermione se retourna vers le Serpentard et mima furieusement « C'est quoi ton putain de problème ? » avec ses lèvres pour que le professeur ne l'entende pas. Le blond la regarda avec dédain de haut en bas avant de répondre sans un bruit lui aussi et en mimant très distinctement « C'est toi mon putain de problème. » tout en terminant sa phrase par son implacable mouvement dédaigneux du menton accompagné de la moue presque dégoûtée que prenaient ses lèvres.  
Hermione plissa les yeux avant de se concentrer pleinement sur les explications que le professeur donnait :  
\- … et donc vous devrez ramener ces cartons sans aide magique comme le professeur McGonagall me l'a spécifié.  
\- C'est une blague ? Pesta Drago.  
\- Le professeur McGonagall n'est pas du genre à faire des blagues Mr. Malefoy, aboya le professeur. Mais j'allais y venir, vous n'aurez qu'un seul carton par personne à porter jusqu'au château car je prends en compte leurs taille et leurs poids bien évidemment. J'emporterais le reste des cartons moi même grâce à la magie, aussi car sinon nous y serrons encore demain matin !   
La grande femme fit un petit mouvement de baguette et quatre cartons se mirent à voleter l'un derrière l'autre derrière elle avec une aisance surprenante tandis qu'elle sortait déjà de la boutique.  
\- Allez jeunes gens on y va tout de suite ! Reprit-elle. C'est impensable que je dépasse l'heure qui m'a été donné par Minerva, j'ai bien mérité mon week-end moi ! 

Hermione se retrouva un peu hébétée pendant un instant devant les deux gigantesques cartons qui se tenaient devant elle.   
\- Bon t'attends le déluge Granger ?  
Elle prit une si grande inspiration que Drago pensa qu'elle allait s'envoler. La jeune fille était si exaspérée qu'elle songea un instant réitérer leurs petite altercation en troisième année. Mais Hermione finit par se dire que le lieu n'était pas adéquat et qu'elle risquerait une nouvelle année de retenue ou encore pire, elle risquerait de perdre son insigne de préfète.   
\- J'attends le jour où tu la fermeras mais je pense que ça sert à rien vu que t'es pas capable de   
tenir deux secondes.  
Elle ponctua ses mots en se dirigeant vers un des deux cartons et entreprit de le soulever. Hermione fut si surprise du poids qu'elle faillit tomber en arrière, mais elle se contenu et ne perdit pas pieds devant Malefoy. Elle ne se ridiculiserait pas devant lui et encore mieux, elle ne se montrerait jamais en état d'infériorité face à lui, elle n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne.   
Le carton était si grand dans ses bras qu'il dépassait sa tête et ne lui permettait pas de voir devant elle. Tant pis, Hermione partait déjà vers la porte que malheureusement, le professeur Gobe-Planche avait laissé se refermer derrière elle.  
\- Merde putain... jura Hermione entre ses dents sous l'effort.  
La jeune fille étant de dos elle ne put voir la mine du blond s'illuminer derrière elle.  
\- Je te sens un peu sur les nerfs Granger, ironisa-t-il en venant se tenir à côté d'elle tranquillement. C'est pas tout les jours que je t'entends jurer.  
\- Je me demande pourquoi... siffla la jeune fille qui commençait à avoir mal aux jointures de ses mains.   
\- Besoin d'aide peut-être ? Demanda-t-il un rictus amusé et supérieur sur le visage.  
Certainement pas. Dégage de ma vue espèce de fouine, dit-elle en déposant le carton à côté de la porte pour ouvrir la porte.  
Drago leva les mains en l'air au niveau de son visage en signe capitulation, son regard toujours amusé de la voir en difficulté.   
La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et la tint avec son pied tout en récupérant le carton au sol avant de rapidement sortir de la boutique, fermant la porte au nez du Serpentard qui venait de lui aussi récupérer son carton. 

L'air frais de la nuit parvint au visage d'Hermione et lui fit du bien, la colère lui était montée à la tête et elle n'avait à présent qu'une seule envie : rentrer dans son dortoir pour être le plus loin possible de cet idiot.   
Elle, amoureuse de Ron ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Ça ne le regarde absolument pas ! Bien sûr, elle aimait Ron oui, toutes ces années. Et oui, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué, mais le fait que Drago Malefoy lui-même, l'avait remarqué la mettait en rogne d'une façon qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi cet idiot de Ron n'était pas capable de le comprendre après cinq années alors que cet idiot de Malefoy à qui elle ne parlait que depuis moins de deux mois l'avait deviné ?  
\- Attention tu fumes de la tête Granger, s'éleva la voix si caractéristique du Serpentard alors qu'il passait aisément à côté d'elle malgré qu'il portait lui aussi le carton dans ses bras.   
\- Au moins moi j'ai pas volé des Gnomes au Poivre chez Honeydukes pour avoir besoin de fumer de la tête, renchérit-elle.  
Il y eut un silence où Hermione ne put savoir la réaction du blond car il marchait maintenant devant elle, son carton l'empêchait de voir où elle mettait les pieds.  
\- Tu l'as vu, et tu n'as rien dis à personne ? S'éleva la voix du blond devant elle.  
\- Écoutes Malefoy, j'ai pas que ça à faire. Voles ce que tu veux, harcèles qui tu veux, fais tes petites crises à qui tu veux, ronchonnes comme tu veux mais s'il te plais fais tout ça loin de moi, j'en ai ma claque ce soir.   
Drago allait renchérir mais Hermione reprit de plus belle, elle avait besoin de tout sortir.  
\- J'en peux plus de tes petites sautes d'humeur ok ? Un moment ça va bien et l'autre tu t'acharnes sur moi sans aucune raison. Alors tu vois je crois bien que dans l'histoire c'est toi l'enfant et pas Ron.  
Il y eut un silence, et Hermione remercia ces immense boîtes de l'empêcher de voir la mine du blond, tout était beaucoup plus facile à dire lorsqu'elle ne faisait pas face à ses yeux orageux. Hermione allait reprendre de plus belle lorsqu'elle se prit une grande masse bien fixée au sol de plein fouet.  
\- Putain Granger tu pourrais éviter de me foncer dedans comme ça ! T'as vraiment une de ces manies quand il s'agit des violences physiques... grogna Drago Malefoy.  
\- Il s'agirait aussi de ne pas t'arrêter plein milieu du chemin imbécile ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de tomber en arrière sous le poids du carton remplit de confiseries qu'elle portait. Je vois pas devant moi je te rappelle !

Drago n'ajouta rien d'autre qu'une sorte de grognement de mécontentement avant qu'Hermione entende le bruit de ses pas sur le chemin boueux qui mène vers le château reprendre de plus belle. Et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de penser que à peine moins d'une heure avant les deux ennemis marchaient tranquillement et presque amicalement vers le village, rien ne pouvait être plus opposé que ça, rien ne pouvait être plus opposé qu'eux.  
Hermione ruminait encore plusieurs minutes sur le long chemin qui menait vers les portes d'entrées du château dans le silence le plus total. Un hiboux au loin hululait et la lune était à présent haut dans le ciel et illuminait d'une lumière bleuté les environs. Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir le carton dans ses bras et passait son temps à gigoter et changer la position de ses mains qui lui faisaient maintenant terriblement mal, la jeune fille était aussi très concentrée à ne pas trébucher sur toutes les pierres qui jonchaient le sol et qu'elle avait du mal à voir. Elle appréciait le fait que Drago, qui semblait marcher tranquillement devant elle vu le bruit constant de ses pas, ne disait rien de plus. La jeune fille n'aurait pas supporté d'autres remarques désobligeantes que ce soit sur elle ou sur ses amis.  
\- Branche.  
\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle confuse.  
La seconde qui suivit Hermione se retrouva confusément assise sur l'herbe trop humide qui jonchait les deux côté du chemin. La grande boîte à quelques mètres d'elle et ses hanches lui faisant affreusement mal.  
\- J'avais dit branche espèce d'empotée, dit-il alors qu'il déposait son carton sur celui d'Hermione avant de se diriger vers elle.  
\- Tu aurais pu être un peu plus clair quand même ! Dit-elle en se dépoussiérant les paumes des mains rageusement.  
Elle remarqua que la paume de sa main droite était ouverte et saignait. Il manquait plus que ça, se disait-elle alors qu'elle tentait de nettoyer la terre pour y voir mieux.  
\- Bien joué, s'éleva la voix de Drago tout à coup bien trop proche d'elle.  
La jeune fille sursauta un petit peu avant de dévisager d'un air ahurit le jeune homme qui se tenait maintenant accroupit près d'elle et qui examinait sa main d'un regard tranquille bien que ses sourcils soient froncés comme à son habitude.  
\- Tu arriveras à soigner ça ? Demanda-t-il tandis que Hermione cachait le sang qui coulait le long de sa paume de son regard dur sans aucune raison.  
\- Enfin tu me prends pour qui Malefoy ? C'est de la sorcellerie élémentaire !  
\- Que très peu de sorciers de notre âge savent mettre en pratique sur eux même, renchérit-il calmement.  
Il avait raison, et Hermione ne sut quoi lui répondre.  
\- Et bien moi si figures toi !  
\- Bien sûr, tu as emprunté "Soins des blessures minimes et moyennes" au moins trois fois rien que cette année, souffla-t-il alors qu'il se relevait difficilement.  
Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de froncer les sourcils d'un air surpris.  
\- Si tu faisais un peu plus attention à ce qui t'entoure Granger tu saurais que la bibliothèque ne t'es pas exclusive, expliqua-t-il sans qu'elle ne doive demander comment il pouvait savoir quel livre elle empruntait.

Une fois que le Serpentard avait défroissé sa robe de sorcier, Hermione qui était toujours assise sur l'herbe froide fut encore plus surprise de voir une main fine et soignée se tendre devant son visage étonné. Hermione regarda sa propre main pleine de sang avant de lancer un regard interrogateur au blond qui n'avait pas bougé. Son regard perçait celui de la jeune fille, il lui tendait une main assurée en une sorte de promesse non formulée de paix pour la soirée, et Hermione n'osa pas y songer mais, elle symbolisait peut-être aussi un pardon qu'il n'osait pas avouer.   
Sa main ensanglantée empoigna la main forte et presque glacée de Drago qui la fit se relever beaucoup plus aisément qu'elle ne l'avait espéré.   
Il sonda Hermione d'un regard qui semblait sans aucun doute lui demander si ça irait pour elle, et Hermione acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête. Drago fit alors volte face, se dirigea rapidement vers les deux boîtes et souleva la sienne avant de reprendre son chemin tranquillement. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de voir que l'intérieur la main droite de Malefoy était d'un rouge écarlate sur sa paume nacrée. Hermione prit une seconde pour observe sa propre main, le sang s'était étalé sur la quasi-entièreté de sa paume, le sang qui était si sale selon lui, était maintenant répandu sur sa propre peau. Et il s'en fichait. 

Hermione agrippa le carton comme elle put, il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres pour arriver à la grille de l'école. Elle marchait le plus vite possible et se trouva rapidement non loin de la hutte de Hagrid, dont la lumière éclairait toujours les alentours, la porte du Garde-Chasse était entre-ouverte et la voix de Madame Gobe-Planche s'y échappait.  
" Oh posez ça ici mon garçon, et retournez vite dans vos dortoirs ! Il est plus que l'heure ! "  
Une fois que Hermione était arrivée sur le pas de la porte, elle vit la silhouette de Drago Malefoy marcher rapidement vers les portes du château. Il était déjà partit. Hermione déglutit difficilement et entra dans la hutte où la chaleur du feu de cheminée l’assénât aussitôt. Une pile de quatre cartons parfaitement superposés dans un coin lui indiquait où elle devrait poser le sien, Madame Gobe-Planche étant occupée à raviver les flammes dans la cheminée ne l'avait pas remarquée. Hermione posa alors son carton au sol, et fut plus que soulagée lorsqu'elle fut débarrassée du poids. Elle étira son dos avant que son regard ne se pose sur le carton juste à côté du sien, elle remarqua tout de suite sur le côté droit une marque rouge foncée de la forme de la main de Drago estampée sur la boîte. Un petit sourire s'étala sur son visage lorsqu'elle remarqua que la même marque était disposée presque à l'identique sur le carton qu'Hermione avait porté.  
La jeune fille fut si prise par ces deux petits détails qu'elle mit du temps à remarquer le petit sachet noir qui était déposé sur le carton que Drago avait déposé.  
Elle fut si étonnée que Hermione vérifia que le professeur Gobe-Planche était toujours occupée et ne la regardait pas. Alors comme un enfant trop curieux, Hermione prit le paquet du carton et se mit dos au professeur, mais dans ce mouvement quelque chose tomba sur le sol. Hermione enfouit le paquet dans sa poche et s'accroupit pour mieux voir ; un petit objet était effectivement tombé, Hermione le prit en prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit.   
Accroupie au milieux des cartons, la main toujours pleine de sang, Hermione examina le minuscule objet qui avait été placé là par le Serpentard.

Un petit pin's représentant un angelot visant avec son arc et dont la petite flèche se finissait d'un cœur rouge sang gisait dans la main de la brune dont le sang avait séché. Les petites ailes de l'angelot tourbillonnaient inlassablement et Hermione se retrouva à sourire bêtement lorsqu'elle réalisa que ce que Mrs Pieddodu avait soufflé à l'oreille du blond dans la boutique était probablement au sujet de cet angelot. La vieille femme avait dut le lui donner à ce moment là, et ce détail emplit le cœur de Hermione d'un sentiment qui lui plaqua un sourire aux lèvres. L'image de Drago chassant avec une si grande conviction les angelots qui voletaient au dessus de leurs tête ne quittait pas l'esprit d'Hermione et la fit pouffer de rire.  
\- Vous ne rentrez pas dans votre dortoir Miss Granger ? Demanda le professeur Gobe-Planche et fit sortir Hermione de ses rêveries. Votre baguette est sur la table.  
\- Oh, si bien-sûr professeur, répondit-elle en récupérant sa baguette et elle se dirigea vers la sortie.  
\- Bonne soirée !   
Le professeur acquiesça dans un grognement et Hermione se dépêcha d'entrer dans le château. Aussitôt, elle sortit le sachet qu'elle avait caché dans sa poche et fut surprise de voir le paquet de Gnomes au Poivre que Drago avait « emprunté » chez Honeydukes. Un petit sourire exaspérée s'étendit sur ses lèvres et ses yeux brillèrent d'une petite lueur espiègle tout le long de son chemin vers sa salle commune.


	20. Le Salon de thé de Mrs Pieddodu

L'ambiance dans le château était des plus festive, les elfes de maison s'étaient attelés à leurs tâches pour rendre le plus joyeusement terrifiant chaque recoins. Il était des plus évident que le mois d'octobre allait prendre fin pour accueillir la fête des morts. Des guirlandes noires et oranges décoraient le grand hall et étaient disposées telles des écharpes sur les statues et autres armures, des toiles d'araignées jonchaient chaque recoins, les yeux des gargouilles semblaient scintiller d'une lueur menaçante et il ne manquait plus que les fameuses citrouilles que Hagrid ramenait chaque année pour ajouter la cerise sur le gâteau. Malheureusement, le garde-chasse n'était toujours pas de retour, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en faire pour lui.   
Hermione quant à elle redoutait déjà le vendredi, pourtant elle s'était dit qu'un jour elle cesserait forcément d'appréhender cette heure, que cette retenue deviendrait simplement l'une des nombreuses tâches fastidieuses qu'elle devrait faire, tout aussi facile que de surveiller les couloirs ou régler les petits problèmes des élèves d'années inférieures. Mais non, ces moments passés avec Drago Malefoy étaient toujours aussi redoutables, toujours si changeants et insaisissables.

Lorsque la jeune fille s'était réveillée le lendemain matin sa main droite lui semblait toujours aussi sensible, malgré que l'entaille qu'elle s'était faite la veille avait disparue sous ses incantations. Et pourtant Hermione ne put empêcher un sourire de gagner ses lèvres à cette sensation, impression qu'une soirée des plus étranges avait laissé dans son être. Et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur sa table de chevet elle fut presque à nouveau aussi surprise de voir le petit sachet noir de Gnomes au Poivres que Drago lui avait laissé.   
Hermione zieuta sa chambre qui paraissait extrêmement calme et dont l’atmosphère était bercée par les souffles calmes de Parvati et Lavande qui dormaient encore paisiblement. Elle ouvrit alors précautionneusement le petit sachet et l'odeur sucrée du réglisse lui embauma les narines instantanément. Et sans savoir pourquoi la jeune fille jeta un œil à l'intérieur du paquet, piquée par la curiosité comme si ce simple sachet de bonbons cachait un secret qui lui était destiné. Hermione fut si étonnée de voir un petit bout de papier noir à l'intérieur qu'elle ferma les rideaux de son lit pour s'y éclipser.  
Elle sentait une once d'excitation mêlée à de la peur parcourir son cœur comme un choque électrique, et c'était presque aussi délicieux que l'odeur sucrée qui la berçait.  
Le bout de papier était noir comme s'il avait été brûlé et était plié en deux, Hermione le déplia avec la plus grande précaution pour trouver y une écriture droite et fine à l'encre blanche.

« Mange un de ces bonbons et ressens ce que tu me fais ressentir. »

Le cœur d'Hermione s'il n'était pas enfermé dans sa cage thoracique aurait fait un bond pour quitter son propre corps. C'était électrisant, ces quelques mots résonnèrent en elle et lui firent perdre son souffle. Comment respirer normalement ? Est-ce la vitesse normale à laquelle un cœur bat ? Comment faire pour réfléchir ? Pourquoi plus rien n'a-t-il de sens ?   
Hermione referma aussitôt le mot et le cacha dans ses mains. Comme quelque chose d'interdit, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait dût voir, quelque chose qui lui était pourtant destiné.  
« Non ! » se dit-elle, non elle ne voulait pas savoir ça ! Non elle ne voulait pas entrer dans les pensées de son ennemi, non elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus. « Non », car Hermione savait que ce serait un point de non retour. Ils avaient fait bien des choses cette année qu'ils n'auraient pas du faire.  
Ils n'auraient pas dû être punis ensemble, ils n'auraient pas dû profiter de ce moment pour se rapprocher, ils n'auraient pas dû passer un marché tous les deux, ils n'auraient pas dû rire en cœur, ils auraient encore moins dû s'engueuler puis se pardonner.   
Mais pourtant, ils n'avaient pas franchit cette ligne dangereuse de rentrer dans la tête de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas osé se rapprocher comme ça. Jamais ils n'auraient partagé leurs pensées, et encore moins ce qu'ils ressentaient. Drago Malefoy était insaisissable, un instant il était là puis l'autre il la quittait, et ça n'en dérangeait aucun. C'était ainsi depuis le début, et ça ne devait pas changer.

Alors pourquoi ce mot ?   
Alors pourquoi Hermione était-elle sur le point de manger cet idiot de bonbon, par pure urgence de se mêler à lui ? Pourquoi malgré sa raison lui criant de ne rien faire et d'ignorer ce mot, Hermione mit la friandise dans sa bouche ?  
Et ce qu'elle ressentit fut exquis, effroyablement exquis. Tout d'abord un goût amer asséna sa bouche puis sa tête toute entière, la faisant grimacer. Et lorsqu'elle osa enfin croquer dedans, ce fut comme une explosion, elle aurait voulu que ça s'arrête car cette sensation se répandait dans son corps entier, c'était insoutenable, c'était si amer que ce n'était pas supportable, la jeune fille releva les épaules jusqu'à sa mâchoire, son corps entier était ankylosé et tendus. Hermione savait que physiquement ses oreilles crachaient de la fumée, mais elle ne pouvait même pas ouvrir les yeux.   
Et malgré ces symptômes si rebutant, c'était une sensation étrange, elle aimait ça et elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de mâcher. Et plus elle mâchait, plus le goût devenait sucré, plus doux et elle se relâchait, et Hermione Granger riait allongée sur son lit. Un mot de Drago Malefoy dans les mains, des Gnomes au poivre renversés sur ses draps rouge bordeaux.   
« C'est ce que tu me fais ressentir... espèce d'idiot... » chuchota Hermione tandis qu'elle passait sa main rageusement sur son visage et dans ses cheveux emmêlés. 

La première séance de l'AD se déroula magnifiquement bien ce soir là. Hermione était heureuse de voir Harry s'épanouir en tant que professeur et elle ne trouvait absolument rien à redire, il était plus que bon. Et Hermione retrouva le lien qu'elle avait toujours eu avec Harry et Ron. Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien, elle se sentait légère et étrangement joyeuse. Bien sûr la jeune fille ne se permit pas de faire le lien avec un quelconque événement qui avait put se passer avec Drago Malefoy. Elle refusait de se rendre compte que c'était lui, la soirée de la veille, son petit mot, le petit angelot qui avait prit fièrement place sur son écharpe, le paquet de Gnomes au poivres qui trônait sur sa table de chevet, qui la rendait si enthousiaste.  
Cette bonne humeur dura la semaine entière, approximativement. En dehors des cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal et de l'attitude exécrable de Dolores Ombrage, Hermione était joyeuse. Et quand Hermione Granger se sentait bien, elle allait à la bibliothèque. Tout autant que lorsqu'elle se sentait anxieuse, ou triste, ou encore pleine de rage. Et dès le lundi soir, Hermione la tête pleine de ses devoirs, penchée sur un numéro de Les contres-sorts pour sorciers aventureux, un détail lui revint en tête. Et après avoir tenté de combattre son irrésistible envie de vérification, elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner les nombreuses pages de son numéro pour se rendre sur la dernière page.   
Là où les noms des élèves l'ayant emprunté étaient inscrits.  
Hermione passa un doigt sur la courte liste d'élèves, et elle fut surprise de voir en majorité les noms de membres de l'AD.  
Son doigt pointa Cho Chang le 28 septembre, Michael Corner le 5 octobre, un élève qu'elle ne connaissait pas le 10 octobre et Ronald Weasley le 16 octobre.   
Hermione referma Les contres-sorts pour sorciers aventureux très rapidement. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le genre de livre qu'il empruntait. Elle se pencha sur sa table et prit le grimoire Potions pour sorciers débutant puis elle se rendit directement à la dernière page, là ou un petit bout de papier permettait aux élèves d'inscrire leurs noms s'ils empruntaient ce livre. Pas de Drago Malefoy.   
Hermione referma le grimoire avec un certaine rage qu'elle ne comprit pas. Ou plutôt une frustration. Se pensait-il plus malin ? Les livres que Hermione choisissait n'étaient-ils pas à sa hauteur ?  
Elle pouvait presque voir son petit sourire en coin alors qu'il jugeait les livres que Hermione lisait. Et pourtant, malgré cette insatisfaction, Hermione ne put empêcher un petit sourire, il était vraiment impossible. Elle empoigna alors le livre Potions et antidotes, les renouveaux et entreprit le même schéma. Elle se retrouva devant la petit feuille cartonnée et tamponnée avec l'image des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Un seul nom y était inscrit. Drago Malefoy, tamponné le 13 octobre. Bien sûr, le grand héritier Malefoy, de la maison Serpentard, très probablement aspirant mage noir ne se permettrait pas d'emprunter des livres comme Les contres-sorts pour sorcier aventureux ou encore Potions pour débutants. Hermione piocha alors dans son sac. Tous les livres qu'elle avait emprunté y étaient. Elle les sortis tous, cinq grand livres qu'elle avait amené avec elle pour ses lectures personnelles. Rien à voir avec ceux qu'elle utilisait pour ses devoirs.  
Elle trouva alors Soins des blessures minimes et moyennes, Drago avait avoué avoir remarqué que Hermione l'avait emprunté plusieurs fois. Effectivement, elle avait emprunté ce livre et s'était secrètement entraîné à la guérisons des blessures qui pourraient arriver lors des séances de l'AD. Trop inquiète de devoir emmener plusieurs élèves aux blessures identiques chez Madame Pomfresh chaque samedi soir. Ce serait bien trop risqué. Elle ouvrit le livre et vit directement son propre nom écrit deux fois. Entre ces deux prises, le nom de Drago Malefoy y était inscrit nettement et elle reconnu l'écriture qu'elle avait vu sur le petit mot ce matin même. Hermione se demanda s'il l'avait écrit avec la plume qu'elle lui avait choisie.  
Elle empoigna alors ses quatre autres livres et entreprit de vérifier cette petite feuille. Le nom de son ennemi apparut sur trois d'entre eux. Plutôt satisfaite Hermione rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers Mrs Pince et entreprit de rendre ses livres.

Une semaine passa, une semaine où Hermione passa chaque soirée à la bibliothèque en quête d'un moyen de communiquer la prochaine date de réunion de l'AD plus discrètement. Il était vendredi, et Hermione était toujours dans la bibliothèque. Seulement cette fois elle n'était pas seule, Harry et Ron l'avaient étrangement accompagnée pour l'aider dans ses recherches. Fred et George étaient là eux aussi, mais ils s'étaient mis quelques chaises plus loin et chuchotaient dans leurs coin derrière une tonne de livres. Hermione ne les avait jamais vu mettre un pied dans la bibliothèque auparavant.  
Il était 21h passé de cinq minutes et elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte.   
\- Mais si on le fait par hiboux c'est sûr que le crapaud va s'en apercevoir... se plaint Ron qui avait son visage à plat contre la grande table en bois.  
Harry semblait s'arracher les cheveux déjà en bataille face à Hermione, il se plaignait dans de sortes de grognements de frustration. Il y eut un long silence, même elle n'en pouvait plus de ces stupides recherches.  
Le regard de Harry était fixé depuis plusieurs minutes sur le badge du petit ange fièrement accroché au pull de Hermione, au niveau de son cœur, juste à côté de son badge de préfète. Ses ailes battant inlassablement retenaient le peu d'attention qu'il restait à Harry   
\- Mais Hermione, c'est pas l'heure de ta retenue ? S'exclama tout à coup Harry un air scandalisé sur le visage.  
Hermione eut la peur de sa vie, un courant électrique traversa son corps entier et tout à coup elle ne semblait plus du tout fatiguée, elle était dans tout ses états.  
\- Je peux croire à bien des choses, mais jamais j'aurais pensé entendre cette phrase dans toute ma vie. S'amusa George tout en baillant.  
\- C'est la preuve que tout le monde peut s'améliorer ! S'exclama Fred dans une drôle de voix alors qu'il s'étirait tant que son corps entier était prit de tremblement.  
Hermione ne perdit pas son temps à leurs répondre tandis qu'elle se ruait déjà dans les escaliers en direction de la sortie du château. Harry et Ron rassemblaient eux aussi leurs affaires, comme si l'absence d'Hermione signifiait qu'il était temps d'arrêter de travailler.  
\- Vous venez pas ? Demanda Ron aux jumeaux qui étaient affalés sur leurs chaise.  
\- Non, répondit George. On a encore pas mal de choses à voir.  
\- Y'en a qui bossent pour de vrai ici, ria Fred. 

Hermione était en retard pour sa retenue, qui cette semaine consistait à couper les citrouilles dans le jardin de Hagrid, toujours en compagnie de Drago Malefoy.   
Le même Drago Malfoy que celui qu'elle méprisait le reste de la semaine, le même que celui qui passait ses journée à insulter professeurs et élèves, le même qui avait une mauvaise foie si forte, un égo si grand qu'Hermione ne pouvait faire autrement que le haïr, et il faisait de même. Mais les vendredis soirs étaient devenus pour eux comme un cesser le feu, tout paraissait différent lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tout les deux. Chacun face à la personne qu'ils méprisaient le plus, et pourtant avec qui ils devaient travailler en binôme et qu'ils devaient supporter d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et heureusement pour Hermione, ce fut de moins en moins difficile.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la hutte de Hagrid hors d'haleine, le professeur Gobe-Planche donnait des instructions à une grande et fine silhouette aux cheveux blond platine. Hermione se rapprocha et se plaça à côté de lui.  
\- Il serait temps Miss Granger ! Aboya le professeur alors qu'elle semblait affublée et cherchait précipitamment quelque chose dans ses poches qu'elle ne semblait pas trouver.  
Excusez moi professeur, je...  
\- Oui oui et bien restez là maintenant, la coupa-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigea précipitamment dans la hutte de Hagrid qui illuminait toujours les gigantesques citrouilles.   
Hermione resta bouche bée en plein milieu des citrouilles.  
\- C'est quoi ton problème à être en retard Granger ? Se plaint Drago. Cette chouette est complètement folle ce soir.  
\- Tais toi ! Chuchota-elle furieusement. J'étais à la bibliothèque figures toi !   
\- Quand est-ce que t'es pas là bas aussi... s'indigna-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.  
Hermione lui lança un regard de braise avant que le professeur Gobe-Planche n'aparraîsse à nouveau devant eux, deux grandes pinces coupantes dans les mains qu'elle semblait ne pas savoir maîtriser.   
\- Bon alors McGonagall m'a demandé que vous coupiez les citrouilles avec euh... ça ! Dit-elle en donnant grossièrement les deux pinces dans chacune des mains des deux élèves. Oui voilà tenez, et donnez moi vos baguettes. J'ai des choses à régler alors je vous laisse faire, si vous avez besoin d'aide criez.  
Le professeur après avoir récupéré leurs baguettes se rua dans la hutte de Hagrid.   
\- Des choses à régler mon oeil, elle veut juste pas se les peller dehors pendant qu'on fait le sale boulot.  
Un regard plein de haine le jugea un instant avant que la jeune fille ne s’attelle à la tâche. Il y avait tellement de citrouilles qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer, mais elle commença.

Il y avait toujours fallut un temps d'adaptation. Un petit temps où les deux ennemis ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'agir comme à leurs habitudes, avant de tout doucement se détendre et d'agir en dehors de leurs routine. Ce soir là, il leurs aurait fallut un certain temps, aux vues de la mauvaise humeur de Drago Malefoy, ainsi qu'au sentiment acre que ressentait Hermione d'avoir été en retard à une retenue. Il leurs aurait fallut du temps, si seulement Drago Malefoy avait sut comment utiliser ce stupide outil que le stupide professeur Gobe-Planche leurs avait donné, si seulement cette stupide Granger n'avait pas un sens de l'entraide si fort, si seulement elle n'était pas qu'une idiote de Gryffondor il n'aurait pas eut besoin de sa stupide aide.  
Alors qu'il se débattait avec l'objet depuis un temps bien trop long, la jeune fille avait soufflé du nez un grand coup et prit sur elle pour aller l'aider.  
\- Besoin d'aide peut-être Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air supérieur.  
\- Non ! Me touche pas, siffla-t-il.  
Hermione arracha des mains du blond la pince coupante et avec une simple petite pression sur un bouton la pince s'ouvrit, permettant son usage. Elle lui jeta alors presque dans les mains avant de se retourner et de se remettre au travail.  
Les citrouilles de Hagrid étaient tellement énormes que couper leurs tiges était difficile. Hermione était relativement concentrée à sa tâche et tentait de ne pas regarder le Serpentard travailler avec si peu d'entrain. Il faisait relativement froid et la lumière provenant de la hutte de Hagrid permettait une vision approximative. Au bout de ce qui semblait être un peu plus d'une demie heure de travail dans le silence complet, ils avaient tout deux bien avancé et avaient presque finit.

Quand tout à coup, quelque chose heurta Hermione, un tout petit quelque chose qui sembla être tombé sur son épaule et qui la fit sursauter. Elle se dit que ce n'était rien avant qu'une nouvelle fois, quelque chose atterrisse sur elle. Hermione se retourna vivement pour faire face à la lisière de la forêt interdite, elle ne fit plus un bruit, son cœur battait si fort qu'elle n'arrivait rien à entendre, rien d'autre que le silence et le bruit du blond à plusieurs mètres d'elle entrain de couper une tige de citrouille.  
Peut-être une feuille, se dit-elle après plusieurs secondes à scruter le noir complet qui semblait former comme un rideau au liseré des arbres.  
La jeune fille entreprit de reprendre son travail le plus calmement possible, quoi qu'elle ne put empêcher des centaines de plans de secours si jamais un danger venait à arriver de traverser son esprit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa troisième année, son retourneur de temps, le professeur Remus Lupin et de sa transformation lors de la pleine lune. Hermione se dit que ce n'était pas la Hermione du futur qui aurait pu lui avoir lancé quelque chose dessus pour la prévenir d'un danger, car elle avait dut rendre le retourneur de temps au professeur McGonagall juste après l'incident avec Sirius. Hermione vérifia la lune, elle n'était pas pleine, elle se détendit un peu.  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Drago qui semblait pour une fois ne pas semer de vague, bien qu'il arborait un visage contrarié tandis qu'il était concentré à couper une tige bien trop grosse pour la pince. Hermione sourit un peu à cette vue, le voir dans des situations ainsi était si étrange qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher une envie de rire, pas forcément moqueuse et mauvaise, mais plutôt comme celles des petites moqueries gentillettes qu'elle ressentait jaillir de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle voyait Harry et Ron se chamailler, ou encore lorsque Ron arrivait en classe avec une tâche de sauce au dessus de la lèvre.  
Alors Hermione se remit à sa tâche, ce n'était probablement rien, mais seulement quelques secondes plus tard quelque chose heurta son visage. Elle eut un mouvement de recule si fort qu'elle faillit trébucher sur une citrouille qui elle était de taille relativement normale. Totalement effrayée, comme pétrifiée à nouveau.


	21. Comportement suspect

Alors Hermione se remit à sa tâche, ce n'était probablement rien, mais seulement quelques secondes plus tard quelque chose heurta son visage. Elle eut un mouvement de recule si fort qu'elle faillit trébucher sur une citrouille qui elle était de taille relativement normale. Totalement effrayée, comme pétrifiée à nouveau.  
Drago pouffa un rire et Hermione comprit tout de suite.

\- C'était toi espèce de crétin !  
Hermione n'eut pour confirmation qu'un petit rictus moqueur sur les lèvres de son ennemi, qu'elle aurait arrivé à déchiffrer même dans le noir complet. Le visage du blond était animé de la couleur ocre provenant de l'intérieur de la hutte. Son regard sarcastique et narquois faisait bouillonner le sang de la jeune fille.  
\- Et tu te crois plus mature que tout le monde... siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.  
\- Toujours plus mature que Weaslaid, dit-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air mauvais.  
\- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas parler de mes amis ! Pesta-t-elle avant de lui lancer un petit bout de tige dessus à son tour.  
Le bout de branche tomba faiblement sur l'épaule du blond, Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça mais il avait le dont de la faire sortir de ses gonds si facilement. Trop facilement à son goût et Hermione détestait ça presque autant qu'elle le détestait lui. Ou alors, Hermione détestait qu'il la pousse à bout avec tant de facilité, qu'elle méprenait ça pour de la haine envers lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione était en colère. Elle prit un amas de feuilles sur le sol et les lui jeta en sa direction. Ce fut un bouquet de petites feuilles oranges et jaunes qui voleta vers lui et flotta devant son visage blanc et froid, aussi froid que l'hivers.  
\- Tu m'énerves ! Tu m'énerves ! Tu m'énerves ! Cria-t-elle plutôt pour sortir ce poids de sa poitrine que pour lui.  
Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas rageur mais avant qu'elle puisse l'atteindre le blond agrippa un petit bout de tige qu'il avait en main et lui lança dessus lui aussi.  
\- Toi tu m'énerves ! S'écria-t-il avant de s'abaisser pour récupérer lui aussi un amas de brindilles sur le sol et de les lancer vers elle.  
Hermione étouffa une grande exclamation enragée, la même que ce jours là près de la hutte de Hagrid en troisième année, ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux gris du Serpentard. Alors que la jeune fille s'abaissa pour récupérer peu importe ce qui se trouvait au sol, le jeune homme lui se cacha derrière une citrouille.  
Et quand elle se releva pour lui cracher sa haine à la figure sous forme de petite feuilles et brindilles, elle ne vit plus personne devant elle.  
\- Viens ici espèce de lâche ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.  
Une seconde plus tard la jeune fille reçut une brindille sur l'épaule, qui venait de derrière elle. Elle prit alors une position de défense, plia ses genoux un petit peu et scruta les horizons. Horizons plutôt restreints par la quantité et l'immensité des citrouilles qui l'entouraient.   
Elle aperçut quelques mèches blondes dépasser à sa droite maintenant et se rua presque sur elles, Hermione tomba nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy qui semblait si surprit de son arrivée alors qu'il était accroupit tenant une poignée de terre dans la main qu'il tomba en arrière en voulant se défendre et dans un mouvement bien trop confus pour y trouver une explication logique, il agrippa le bras de la jeune fille dans sa chute.  
Chute qui aurait été beaucoup moins brutale et confuse si il l'avait faite seule, mais ils se retrouvèrent tout deux sur le sol froid et dur du jardin d'Hagrid, pleins de terre et les cheveux de la brune auraient pu servir de nid à oiseaux tant ils étaient parsemés de feuilles et de branches en tout genres. L'épaule de Hermione lui lançait et le coccyx du blond lui faisait terriblement mal. Il y eut un silence, le calme avant la tempête, le temps que les deux ennemis assimilent ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le temps que Hermione se mette assise et prenne du recul par rapport à son ennemi sur lequel elle venait de tomber, le temps que Drago lui aussi reprenne ses esprit, ils ne dirent rien, jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent.  
\- Granger, tu vas... commença-t-il d'un air mauvais.  
Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par une poignée de feuilles jetée à sa figure par la Gryffondor, une feuille jaune s'était logée dans sa bouche alors qu'il parlait. Et Hermione ne put retenir un rire, elle cacha sa bouche pour s'en empêcher mais voir le blond cracher théâtralement la feuille avec sa langue sortie et un moue dégoutée sur le visage était juste de trop pour elle. Elle craqua et ria de bon cœur. 

Un rire qui aurait pu enrager Drago Malefoy et le faire se refermer complètement. Si seulement il n'était pas si pure, et sans aucune trace de moquerie violente. Si seulement les cheveux ébouriffés de la jeune fille n'encerclaient pas son visage si bien, si seulement son petit rire avait pu sonner faux, il aurait eut une raison de s'emporter. Mais l'hériter Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de pouffer un rire et de passer une main lassée sur son visage.  
Hermione toujours entrain de rire releva son regard vers le blond.  
Elle devenait incroyablement puérile en sa présence, si puérile que ses disputes avec Ron devenaient de simples conversations entre adultes en comparaison. Et le pire était qu'il la suivait, il ne faisait pas mieux qu'elle. Et quand elle releva son regard vers lui, elle y trouva son fameux sourire en coin, des yeux gris brillants de malice, et son poing, qui tenait fermement un ramassis de terre.

La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de se couvrir le visage de ses bras qu'une petite pluie de terre lui tomba dessus.  
\- Comment oses-tu ? Dit-elle d'un ton faussement choqué alors qu'elle pinçait ses lèvres pour empêcher son amusement de se voir trop. Pendant la trêve ! S'écria-t-elle en donnant un coup dans une pile de feuilles vers lui.  
\- Il n'y aura jamais de trêve entre nous Granger, dit-il calmement un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.  
Et Hermione, étrangement sourit à ce commentaire. Un bref regard vide de toute haine traversa le visage du Serpentard, si abruptement qu'Hermione eut à peine le temps de le voir. Drago Malefoy était si amer que sa douceur passagère semblait irréelle, son éphémère regard paisible résonnait plus que milles sourires.   
Il avait tord, c'était ce petit regard qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu dans ses yeux qui était une des plus belles trêves dont elle pourrait rêver. C'était des instants comme celui-ci qui la faisait ne plus détester tant ces retenues. Hermione se garda bien de le lui dire, elle souffla simplement un petit rire et se releva. Et comme un parallèle à leurs dernière retenue, elle lui tendit une main chaleureuse mais tout de même stricte. Drago toujours assit sur le sol froid, son regard ayant reprit sa forme dure et glaciale habituelle. Mais Hermione ne s'en accommoda pas, sa main restait à la portée du jeune homme peu importe quel regard il lui lancerait.  
\- Inversons les rôles alors, dit-elle doucement, un petit sourire en coin.  
Le blond regarda la main de la brune, puis son visage et Hermione fut si surprise de le voir créer ce contact qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il la tirait vers lui.  
Avec tant de force qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler, il la tira si fort que Hermione se retrouva par terre, et lui debout. Ce n'était pas violemment Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre comment il avait pu faire ça, sa grande silhouette fine se tenait droit devant elle alors qu'il lui tenait toujours la main. Quand Hermione s'apprêtait à se remettre en colère pour ce qu'il venait de faire, Drago s'agenouilla et planta son regard de glace dans les yeux noisettes d'Hermione.   
\- Gardes ton rôle, Granger. Ça nous va bien comme ça.  
Puis avec un force déroutante Drago tira Hermione et elle se retrouva debout face au regard fier et pourtant dur du Serpentard. Il lâcha sa main puis la regarda de la tête aux pieds.  
\- Tu devrais rester ici pour faire peur aux corbeaux.  
\- Ça te plais tant d'être une ordure Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle enlevait rageusement plusieurs feuilles de ses cheveux.  
Il y eut un silence, Drago se retourna vers la hutte de Hagrid.  
\- Et toi, ça te plais ?

Le coeur de la jeune fille fit un bond, lui demandait-il si il lui plaisait ? Hermione crut mal entendre, puis crut mal comprendre, puis ensuite elle décida de ne faire aucun des deux. Tandis que le blond se dirigeait tranquillement vers la pince coupante qu'il avait laissé sur une grande citrouille, Hermione elle, semblait avoir perdu sa langue. Et elle détestait ça, elle voulait s'énerver quelques secondes auparavant mais là, elle ne retrouvait plus le fil de ses pensées.  
Drago Malefoy était à la fois âcre, amer, désagréable et doux, laissant la personne qui osait y goûter totalement confuse, presque désorientée. Le détestait-elle de toute son âme ou voulait elle s'en rapprocher, au risque de se brûler ? La douceur fugace semblait valoir milles blessures, et par la même occasion ces petits moments de tranquillité ne semblaient pas valoir toute cette douleur.  
« Espèce de Gnome » susurra-t-elle entre ses dents dans le dos du blond, tout en passant sa haine sur ses cheveux, puis voyant que retirer toutes ces feuilles était un calvaire elle abandonna rageusement.  
\- Arrêtes de ronchonner dans ton coin Granger, on croirait une folle à lier. Tu sais il y une très belle maison où tu pourrais t'installer, ça s'appelle Azkaban c'est splendide.  
\- C'est toi qu'on devrait enfermer, à double tours Malefoy. Sérieusement, soupira-t-elle en dépoussiérant son pantalon. Je suppose qu'au moins là bas tu y trouveras plusieurs membres de ta famille.  
Soudainement, la tension monta d'un cran, Drago se retourna vers elle avec un regard qu'elle connaissait si bien, le même regard qui l'avait toujours toisé toutes ces années, plein de haine.  
\- Fais très attention à ce que tu dis Granger, tu pourrais le regretter.  
\- Tu dis toujours ça, trouves autre chose sérieusement ça en devient lassant Malefoy, dit Hermione tout en continuant de couper les tiges des quelques citrouilles qui restait.  
\- Tu as vraiment pas envie de m'avoir, moi, ou ma famille, contre toi Granger.  
Hermione pouffa un rire qui sonnait faux.  
\- Ah, parce que toutes ces années j'ai eu le droit à ta bonne grâce à ton avis ? Tu penses que ton comportement à été exemplaire ? S'écria-t-elle. Tu crois que ton cher père-  
\- Fais attention, prévint-il.  
\- Que ton cher père, répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort. S'est montré cordial envers moi ou mes parents ? Je n'ai pas peur de toi ou de ta famille, après tout ce que tu m'a fais subir, j'ai bien compris où en sont nos relations Malefoy, alors ne crois pas pouvoir me faire peur avec tes petites menaces !  
\- Oh tu veux de meilleures menaces Granger ? Demanda-t-il d'un air sinistre. Tu veux peut-être un plan détaillé de ce qui vas t'arriver si tu te la fermes pas ?  
\- Vas-y, j'attends que ça Malefoy ! Le défia-t-elle. Fais moi taire !  
Le blond sembla bouillonner, et Hermione voulait le pousser à bout.  
\- FAIS MOI TAIRE, reprit-elle avec force.  
\- TU N'AS AUCUNE IDÉE DE CE QUI SE PRÉPARE ÉSPECE D'IDIOTE. Vociféra-t-il avec une force presque surprenante.  
\- ALORS DIS LE MOI ! Hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons.  
\- JE NE PEUX PAS ! Cria-t-il mais cette fois, sa voix sembla presque se casser, puis il reprit contenance, il se tint droit, à l'image du statut de sa famille. Jamais, tu m'entends Granger, jamais je ne te parlerais de quoi que ce soit.  
\- Parfait ! Je ne veux rien savoir tes idées tordues !  
\- Parfait !

Ce fut la fin de cette nouvelle dispute, tous deux s'attelèrent à leurs tâche en espérant en finir le plus vite possible. Et lorsque le professeur Gobe-Planche sortit enfin de la hutte de Hagrid, Hermione remarqua qu'elle semblait endormie et que ses cheveux étaient légèrement en pétards. Et Hermione remercia quiconque voulait l'entendre que leurs professeur se soit endormie, ce qui leurs avait permis de ne pas se faire remarquer lorsqu'ils avaient crié et leurs permit de ne pas devoir s'expliquer sur l'état lamentable de leurs tenue et leurs cheveux. Le professeur Gobe-Planche leurs demanda de rentrer au château et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux ennemis se ruent sur le chemin, voulant se retrouver le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, Drago était incroyablement rapide et marchait plusieurs mètres devant elle dans l'allée.   
Il rentra le premier dans le hall du château et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte un grand halo de lumière éclaira les jardins de Poudlard. Puis à nouveau Hermione se retrouva dans la pénombre, Drago Malefoy était partit rageusement.   
Elle avança alors d'un pas lent vers la grande porte et entreprit de l'ouvrir, et quand sa vision ne se retrouva plus éblouie par la lumière aveuglante du grand hall, elle vit que Drago était toujours là.  
Accompagné de Fred Weasley qui tenait dans ses mains trois muffins.  
Les deux garçons semblaient s'engueuler et quand Hermione entra dans le hall, ils leurs fallut une seconde pour se stopper.  
\- [...] Ça ne te regardes pas Weasley, pesta Drago. Tu es allé dans les cuisines alors que-  
Il fallut du temps à Hermione pour se rendre compte de la situation.  
\- Laisses Malefoy. Dit-elle alors qu'elle se rapprochait des deux garçons qui semblaient presque près à se battre. Je suis la préfète de Gryffondor, c'est à moi de m'en occuper.  
Les deux garçons faisaient maintenant face à la jeune fille, et Fred sembla regarder Hermione de la tête aux pieds puis Drago, et un petit air mesquin s'installa sur son visage, une petite lueur de malice passa devant ses yeux.  
\- Ah Mione enfin tu es là ! Commença Fred d'un air doucereux qu'Hermione ne lui avait jamais connu. Je t'attendais pour te raccompagner au dortoir, viens on monte... Regarde, je t'ai pris des muffins...  
\- Tu aurais pas dû... Commença la jeune fille. Enfin je veux dire vraiment, tu n'as pas le droit, tu ne devrais pas te trouver là Fred...  
\- Oui mais Hermione, après la bibliothèque je pensais que ça te remonterait le morale. Puis surtout après ta retenue avec...  
Le grand roux s'était approché d'elle et l'avait prise à part en tenant doucement son épaule tout en l'amenant vers les grands escaliers. Les empêchant d'apercevoir à quel point Drago Malefoy était fou de rage. Hermione elle, était si confuse qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Effectivement elle avait passé une très mauvaise retenue, et des muffins étaient les bien venus. Mais Fred aurait put l'attendre au dortoir, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître étant donné qu'elle n'a jamais été proche d'aucun des deux jumeaux Weasley. Puis il n'avait pas le droit d'aller dans les cuisines tout court.  
\- Et George il est où ? Demanda Hermione presque inquiète.  
\- Oh il n'y a que moi. Attends... reprit Fred en rapprochant sa main du visage d'Hermione. Tu as une feuille là.  
\- Oh euh... merci.. répondit Hermione difficilement. J'en ai pleins les cheveux en fait tu sais...  
\- Viens on monte, je vais te brosser les cheveux ! S'exclama joyeusement Fred.  
\- Non, coupa Drago abruptement. Granger reste avec moi.  
Fred se retourna étrangement avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Pourquoi ça Malefoy ? Demanda-t-il, bien trop heureux de la situation.  
Il y eut un court silence et le Serpentard sembla plus que furieux.  
\- Te mêles pas de ce qui te regarde pas toi, t'as pas des milliers de frères et sœurs à aller surveiller ? pesta-t-il à Fred. Granger, viens.  
\- Non, répondit Fred d'un ton amusé. J'aimerais vraiment que tu me dise pourquoi Mione doit venir avec toi, j'en meurs d'envie tu vois.  
Drago regarda Fred d'un air sévère, puis Hermione. Il semblait bouillonner.  
\- On doit aller voir McGonagall ! S'écria-t-il tout à coup. Alors Granger me fais pas perdre plus de temps.  
\- Quoi ? Mais ! Mais pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ? Demanda Hermione qui était de plus en plus confuse.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai ça Malefoy, pourquoi elle ne lui a rien dit ? Demanda Fred avec un ton étrange dans la voix alors qu'il souriait presque de toutes ses dents. C'est étrange que la directrice de Gryffondor ait oublié de dire ça à son élève préférée... Vraiment très étrange.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire! Elle me l'a dit c'est tout, Granger si tu me fais attendre encore une seconde de...  
\- C'est bon j'arrive ! Dans son bureau ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle retournait à ses côtés.  
Le blond acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête boudeur.  
\- Oh oui bien sûr, allez dans le bureau de McGo c'est clair qu'elle y est et qu'elle vous attend de pieds ferme ! S'exclama Fred d'un ton joyeux alors qu'il montait déjà rapidement les grands escaliers. Il dit totalement la vérité c'est sûr ! Moi en tout cas, je crois bien que je vais très bientôt gagner 5 Gallions...  
Une fois que le roux avait disparut Hermione voyait bien que Drago fulminait tout en montant plus rapidement qu'à l'habitué les marches.  
\- S'il commencent à se séparer ceux la je te jure que...  
\- Malefoy c'est bon...  
\- Non c'est pas bon Granger ! S'énerva-t-il.  
Hermione préféra ne rien ajouter sur ce sujet de peur de s'attirer les foudres du Serpentard vers elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer l'état lamentable dans lequel ils étaient, pleins de terre de feuilles et de boue.  
\- Tu es sûr que le professeur McGonagall veut nous voir ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle avec une certaine inquiétude de sa réaction.  
\- Puisque je te le dis ! Dit-il d'un ton sec.  
\- Parce que... Je suis presque sûre qu'elle est absente ce soir... tenta-t-elle.  
\- Granger... prévint-il.  
Puis Hermione décida de le rattraper dans les escaliers, tant pis si elle devait se prendre toute sa colère en plein visage. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur Hermione fut surprise de voir que Drago évitait son regard.  
\- Quand est-ce qu'elle t'a prévenu Malefoy ? Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas prévenue moi ?  
\- Arrêtes de me saouler Granger elle m'a juste prévenu c'est tout !  
\- Quand ça ? Força-t-elle tout en montant les marches au rythme du Serpentard qui n'osait toujours pas croiser son regard.  
Il eut un moment d'hésitation.  
\- Hier ! Dit-il avec certitude avant de regarder Hermione dans les yeux, il parut soudain moins sûr de lui au vu du regard confus de la brune. Hier... soir ? Sembla-t-il presque demander plus que de l'assurer.  
\- Oh. Très bien, dit Hermione qui était perdue dans ses propres pensées.  
Elle ne vit alors pas le blond souffler de soulagement. Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du bureau de McGonagall au deuxième étage et Hermione se précipita vers la porte pour y toquer mais fut stoppée par la poigne de Drago sur son bras.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle surprise par son geste. C'est toi qui était si pressé !  
Le blond semblait presque gêné, son visage était plus rouge qu'à son habitude et sa moue frustrée l'était tout autant. Drago Malefoy ne savait que répondre et priait pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. « Heureusement » pour lui, une silhouette rose qui semblait à première vue être une sorte de grande Bulle Baveuse sur pieds s'approcha d'eux furieusement.  
\- Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ici ? Sa voix de crapaud s'éleva dans le couloir plongé dans le noir du deuxième étage et fit frissonner Hermione.  
\- Oh non pas elle... se lamenta Hermione dans un murmure. Tout sauf Ombrage.


End file.
